Sólo Humano
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Un deseo envía a Bella de regreso en el tiempo al Chicago de 1918, y hacia un Edward humano.
1. Capítulo 1

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

* * *

Bien, esta es mi nueva traducción, veo muchas historia de todos humanos y se me ha dado por intentar con otra diferente, espero que les guste mucho, con cada cap se poner mejor, me imagino que se podrán imaginar porqué.

Para ubicarlos, aclaro que es una historia con los personajes como los conocemos, sigue el curso de Eclipse pero no se parece a BD en nada.

* * *

**Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo uno**

Edward paró en el gran camino de entrada, más lentamente de lo que usualmente lo hubiese hecho. Eso solo me alertó de que algo estaba esperando por nosotros en la casa, pero incluso aunque él hubiese acelerado por entre los árboles como era normal, no creo que el gran letrero a lo largo de la casa me hubiera sorprendido.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!_

Edward y yo nos habíamos casado hacía exactamente un mes, en el enorme jardín de los Cullen. Desde ahí, el me había llevado en la más ridículamente extravagante luna de miel posible, viajando desde Londres a Estambul y a todos lados entre esos. Él quería que viera el mundo; Yo estaba feliz de estar con él.

Sinceramente, había sido un sueño. Edward me había dado la única experiencia humana que yo quería más que a nada –y me la había dado cada día desde entonces, algunas veces varias veces por día-. Una avalancha de calor se esparció por mi con la memoria de lo que habíamos hecho justo antes de dejar París…

"_No puedo creer que ya ha sido un mes," suspiré, tratando de forzar la maleta a cerrarse. Edward quitó mi mano y cerró el cierre con facilidad._

"_Podemos regresar tantas veces como quieras," prometió, poniéndome entre el círculo de sus brazos. "Europa no se va a ir a ningún lado."_

"_No es Europa exactamente lo que voy a extrañar," dije, acuchichándomele. "Sino que nos extrañaré, así, de la forma en q estamos ahora… no quiero que eso cambie."_

"_No cambiará," dijo, "si crees que alguna vez seré capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti, estás demente." Como para enfatizar su punto, sus manos se deslizaron más abajo, sobre mi cola. Su empedernida longitud presionó contra mi cadera y gemí su nombre._

"_¿Incluso cuando no sea humana?" Cuestioné sin aliento mientras él me guiaba de regreso a la cama. Empujó la maleta a un lado y de la nada yo estaba en su lugar._

"_Incluso entonces." Sus labios cepillaron mi clavícula, expuesta por la camisa de tiras que llevaba. "Especialmente entonces." Sus manos acariciaron mi piel. "No puedes imaginarte las cosas que quiero hacerte."_

_Me reí de modo inestable mientras movía torpemente el borde de su polo. "No soy tan inocente. Creo que puedo imaginarme unas pocas."_

_La camisa aterrizó audiblemente sobre el suelo. Sus fuertes dedos rasgaron fácilmente mi top en dos._

"_¿Debes seguir haciendo eso?" Pregunté, mi voz cómicamente débil mientras sus labios se cerraban alrededor de mi pezón._

"_A ti no te importa realmente," murmuró, y yo estaba demasiado ocupada tocándolo como para discutir. Las marcas de músculo bajo su piel me distrajeron por completo, y él tomó ventaja de ello, hábilmente desabotonó mis jeans y me los quitó tirándolos, mi ropa interior yéndose con ellos. Sólo tres semanas atrás yo aún estaba apenada de estar así de expuesta en esta cara de toda su perfección. Ahora finalmente me estaba acostumbrando a ello –estás expuesta, eso es. Yo nunca sería inmune a su belleza._

_Sus manos estaban en todos lados a la vez –mis pechos, mis caderas, mis muslos. Luchaba por respirar con cada lenta y fría caricia. Él hacía mi piel hormiguear. Pasé apuros para encontrar suficiente claridad mental para mover mis manos a su cintura, donde sus jeans caían bajo en sus caderas. Tracé las suaves líneas de su pelvis, excitada por la perspectiva de adonde guiaba esa línea. Su respuesta fue un bajo ronroneo en mi oído que sólo sirvió para hacerme desearlo más._

_Sus labios rozaron mi cuello y luego alcanzaron mi boca. El sabor de él bajo mi lengua fue suficiente para evitarme el notar cuando perdió sus pantalones. Sólo lo noté cuando sentí su desnuda dureza presionarse contra mí. Di un grito ahogado por la sorpresa._

"_disculpa," murmuró, retrocediendo unos milímetros._

"_No lo estés," fue mi respuesta mientras presionaba mi cuerpo en el suyo una vez más. "Me gustó."_

_Él gimió suavemente, sosteniéndome hacia él, permitiendo que la cabeza de su erección se frotara de modo tentador contra mi centro._

"_Edward," suspiré, enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, "por favor..."_

_Normalmente, a este punto, él me provocaría por mi impaciencia. Esta vez –para variar- él parecía tan impaciente como yo lo estaba. Se deslizó en mi interior con un suave empujón. Este era mi momento favorito cuando hacíamos el amor, el momento de la máxima conclusión y la primera explosión de placer. Me colgué a su cuerpo, tan sólido y frío en tan extraña y excitante forma, mientras el se impulsaba dentro y movió a un enloquecedor ritmo continuo, perfectamente controlado y perfectamente calculado para sacarme de mis sentidos. Era más de lo que podía aguantar, el fuego que me consumió desde dentro mientras gradualmente aumentaba su tempo, hasta que yo estaba gritando y enterrando mis dedos en su espalda. Mis músculos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de él ,es mucho mejor sentir cada pizca de él, y estaba perdida. Su gemido gutural en mi oído fue todo lo que escuché mientras caía por el borde._

"_Jesús, Bella," respiró, a penas conteniendo su peso de mí. "Eres demasiado."_

"_Igual tú," dije mientras luchaba por atrapar mi aliento._

_Acarició con su nariz mi garganta y sus fría piel se sintió maravillosa contra la mía, recalentada como estaba._

"_Maldición," mascullé, recordando mi camisa rasgada. "Ahora tendré que desemparacar algo."_

_Él sólo se rió._

Las partes más inocentes de nuestra luna de miel también habían sido maravillosas, ver todas las cosas de las que sólo había leído, con Edward de mi lado, explicándome la historia que el supo por los relatos de Carlisle y su propia experiencia. Habíamos sostenido manos en París y abrazado en una góndola en Venecia, y yo había comido demasiadas clases de comida para contar mientras Edward miraba con desagrado y diversión, y habíamos comprado muchísimos recuerdos y más equipaje para guardarlos todos.

Podía admitirlo ahora –estaba feliz por las experiencias que él me había dado, feliz de que no me hubiera apurado en el cambio, y feliz principalmente porque él había estado a mi lado.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto, descubrí que no quería pelear la fiesta que sabía iba a encontrar dentro. No me importaba que hoy tuviera 19 años. En algún punto a lo largo del camino, los números habían parado de importar casi, con tal que Edward estuviera feliz y yo tuviera una eternidad con él.

"¿No te importa?" Afirmó, su mano acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda mientras nos detuvimos en la puerta.

"No," sonreí. "Creo que va a ser un buen momento para comenzar a celebrar."

Él sonrió y me besó rápidamente antes de anunciarnos.

La familia entera, incluso Rosalie, esperaba en la sala para recibirnos. Escuché varias exclamaciones de "bienvenidos a casa" y "feliz cumpleaños" mientras Alice corría a abrazarme.

"¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel?" preguntó alegremente. "¿Trajiste regalos?"

Me reí. "La luna de miel estuvo maravillosa, y si, trajimos presentes –pero, ¿no debería yo estár haciendo esa pregunta?"

La risa de Emmett resonó a mi lado, más cerca de lo que esperaba. "¿Qué, todo el tiempo con Edward no fue regalo suficiente?"

El contoneo de las cejas de Emmett me dijo qué exactamente estaba sugiriendo, y me ruboricé; Edward gruñó levemente a mi lado.

"Déjala sola, Emmett," dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en un postura amenazante.

Emmett se rió, como si nada. "Veo que echarte un polvo no te ha relajado un nada. Necesitas seguir trabajando en él, Bella."

"¡Emmett! ¡No la achantes!" Reprendió Esme mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente. Alice rió y me arrastró hacia el comedor, los otros nos siguieron. Escuché uno que otro golpazo que sugerían que Emmett y Edward aún estaban peleando tras de mí.

El comedor estaba decorado con bombas y flores relativamente seguras, y sentí una gran confianza en que no habría repetición de mi última fiesta de cumpleaños, o las consecuencias que la siguieron. Edward y yo estábamos juntos para bien ahora, y si Jasper me daba un mordisco… bueno, eso sólo apuraría lo inevitable.

Alice me dirigió hacia una silla a la cabeza de la mesa. Los otros permanecieron parados alrededor de la mesa, y yo comencé a sentirme más como la comida principal del banquete. Todo lo que faltaba era una bandeja de plata y una manzana metida en mi boca. Edward se acercó detrás de mí, descansando sus manos sobre mi cuello, y me relajé instantáneamente.

"¡Hora de los presentes!" Gritó animadamente Alice, y salió como una flecha hacia la cocina solo para regresar una fracción de segundo después con una pila de paquetes. Algunos de ellos absurdamente grandes.

"Oh, en serio, ahora. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?" Refunfuñé con sorpresa mientras la pila aterrizaba en frente de mí. Los regalos de la boda habían sido lo suficientemente malos. Obviamente, no habíamos tenido necesidad de los electrodomésticos y los muebles y cosas de cocina que generalmente aparecían como regalos de boda, pero eso no había detenido a Alice de registrarnos en varias tiendas, para mi pena.

"No seas tontita, Bella, es tu cumpleaños," discutió Alice. "No es sobre lo que _necesitas_; es sobre lo que tú _quieres_."

"Aunque algunas cosas _son_ de hecho lo que necesitarás cuando desempaques tus cosas," agregó Emmett antes que pudiera protestar.

Al final, Emmett estaba en lo correcto. Dos de los regalos eran estantes para mis innumerables libros y un guardarropas – un muy encantador guardarropas antiguo, para ser precisa- que necesitaría para mi ropa, dado que el closet de Edward ya estaba casi lleno con el valor de casi un siglo de esta. Vampiros, como resultó, eran horribles guarda basura. Claramente, tendría que introducir el concepto de limpieza a fondo de vez en cuando a esta casa.

Carlisle y Esme nos dieron un regalo más simple, una copia enmarcada de nuestra foto de boda. Considerándolo, pensé que finalmente parecía como si yo perteneciera a su lado. Eso no quería decir que yo aún no me veía ridículamente plana al lado de este belleza divina, pero era como si su felicidad irradiara sobre mí. Como si Edward amándome me hiciera más hermosa.

Los labios de Edward tocaron detrás de mi oído como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. "La cámara no te hace justicia," murmuró.

"¿Eso crees?" Dije elevada.

"La cosa más bella que jamás he visto eres tu el día de nuestra boda," dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para besar mi sien. Me derretí. Él merecía mucho más de lo que yo podría darle, y aún así, él me había dado tanto… Al menos yo había podido darle una boda. Ahora estaba feliz por no haber presionado tanto una huída cuando podía escuchar el gozo en su voz por la memoria.

"Suficiente con eso, ustedes dos," interrumpió Alice. "Es hora del evento principal."

Las luces se apagaron abruptamente y me tensé. Eso no parecía bueno, conociendo a Alice. Pero ella simplemente apareció a través de la puerta de la cocina, cargando una pequeña torta, encendida con velas. "19 para siempre," leía el glaseado. Tuve que reírme.

Alice la ubicó delante de mí, bastante lejos para que me fuera imposible chamuscar algo.

"Pide un deseo," demandó. Pensé sobre ello. Tenía todo lo que alguna vez quise. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer a Edward tan feliz…

_Deseo que pudiera darle a Edward todas las experiencias humanas que él me ha dado._

Respiré profundo, soplé las velas, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Me encanta esta parte, ahora se viene lo interesante xcD

No se olviden de dejar los reviews, díganme que les parece la idea hasta ahora n.n

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

Gracias por los reviews!! Cielos chicos, (hay algún chico leyendo?) de verdad que estoy por las nubes por lo bien que cayó el primer cap, muchas gracias por leer n.n

* * *

**Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 2**

Algo... estaba muy mal.

Un momento, estaba soplando mis velas de cumpleaños. El siguiente, abrí mis ojos en un mundo completamente diferente.

Estaba en una ajetreada calle…en algún lado. No podía identificar el lugar. Pero lo que era más raro eran las personas. Todas las mujeres usaban largos vestidos hasta el tobillo con mangas largas, y todos los hombres usaban trajes y camisas elegantes, algunos con chaquetas, algunos con tirantes… se veían como… como de los tempranos 1900s. También los edificios, se veían como reliquias del pasado –construcciones de ladrillo, ninguna más alta que cuarto pisos más o menos… bajando por la calle había casas de estilo victoriano. Pero este no podía ser el pasado… ¿cierto?

"Discúlpeme, señorita," dijo una voz, una voz desgarradoramente familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. Me giré para mirar a la cara que acompañaba la voz, y me paré en seco.

A penas pude contener mi jadeo. Era_ Edward_, pero Edward como nunca antes lo había visto. Lo miré de arriba hacia abajo. Su cabello era el mismo… su cara no. Ruborizada por el viento que soplaba alrededor nuestro, su piel era más oscura de lo que jamás la había visto, y su cara era más redonda, aparentando ser más joven, _suave,_ y sus _ojos_. Bailaban en la luz, de un desconcertante verde. Tal vez su deslumbramiento no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades vampíricas después de todo…

Y entonces comprendí. Este Edward no era un vampiro. Era humano. Y este... este _era_ el pasado. El pasado de Edward.

"¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien?"

Su voz me espabiló de mi aturdimiento. Se vía incómodo, y me di cuanta que yo había estado contemplándolo. Pensé rápidamente. Si de alguna manera _había_ vuelto en el tiempo, entonces podría necesitar alguna ayuda para cuidarme aquí. No tenía lugar donde quedarme, ropas, dinero, comida –una situación bastante precaria. Y si alguien iba a ayudarme, bien podría ser Edward -¿De todos modos, por qué habría yo de estar en este época y lugar si no era para verlo?

"De hecho," dije cuidadosamente, "estoy un poquito perdida."

"¿A dónde va? Tal vez pueda ayudarla a encontrar su camino."

"Um… tal vez perdida no fue la palabra correcta. No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir."

Vi rastros de una sonrisa en las esquinas de su boca. "¿No vive en Chicago?"

"No," respondí, decidiendo quedarme tan cerca a la vedad como fuera posible, de modo que sería menos probable el confundirme sola. "Soy de Washington."

Frunció el cejo en esa forma de reproche tan típica de él. "¿Y está aquí sóla? ¿No tiene a nadie para que cuide de usted?"

Comencé a enfadarme por la suposición de que yo necesitaría a alguien para que me cuidara, pero se me ocurrió que eso era _exactamente _lo que necesitaba en el momento. Discutir no ayudaría en mi caso.

"Realmente no fui mi intención venir aquí," dije, evitando los detalles que seguramente me mandarían a parar al asilo. "Pero tampoco tengo a donde más ir."

"¿Edward?" Una voz femenina llamó a través de la calle. Levanté mi mirada para ver a una hermosa mujer con el cabello y los ojos de Edward acercándose a nosotros, ojeando entre Edward y yo con confusión, sin duda perpleja por mi ropa y mi cabello suelto. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Sólo le estaba preguntando a esta joven dama si necesitaba asistencia," respondió Edward. "Parece que no tiene a donde ir."

"¿Y te has presentado?" Preguntó su madre, portando la misma sonrisa traviesa que yo había visto tantas veces en la cara de Edward.

Edward se ruborizó –color realmente inundó su cara, tan fácilmente como lo hacía en mí. Luche por esconder mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría habérmelas arreglado con ver a este Edward humano?.

"No había llegado a esa parte aún," masculló antes de girarse hacia me. "Discúlpeme. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y esta es mi madre."

"¿Qué tal?", dije formalmente con un educado asentimiento de mi cabeza. "Soy Bella Swan."

"¿Bella, dices?" Dijo la Sra. Masen. "¿Es ese su nombre completo?"

"Um, no," respondí. "Es la abreviatura para Isabella."

"Bueno, es un nombre muy lindo de hecho. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a casa para el té? Tal vez podamos ser de alguna ayuda para usted"

"Gracias," suspiré un poco abrumada con alivio. "Ustedes son muy amables."

"Bueno, todos necesitamos un poco de amabilidad de vez en cuando, ¿no es cierto?" Dijo con una gentil sonrisa, tomando el brazo de Edward. "Es simplemente lo correcto por hacer."

Vacilando tomé el otro brazo de Edward, el cual me ofreció, y sonreí de regreso.

"Aún así, ustedes son mucho más amables que la mayoría." Dudé que mucha gente estuviera dispuesta a seguirle la corriente a una chica raramente vestida y virtualmente sin casa en el medio de Chicago, no importa en qué década.

Edward y su madre me guiaron bajo varias cuadras de la ciudad y a la vuelta de una esquina, sólo para ir tres cuadras más después de eso. La caminata fue bastante silenciosa, y me sentí incómoda, pero usé el tiempo para pensar sobre lo que les diría. Ya había dicho que era de Washington. Necesitaba darles una razón de porqué estaba aquí ahora y porqué no tenía una casa a donde ir. Tal vez podría decir que era huérfana, desde que era cierto que no tenía padres –aún no existían en esta época. La historia cayó fácilmente en su lugar desde ahí. Había quedado huérfana hacía tres años. Mis padres venían de pequeñas familias y no tenía parientes vivos de los que supiera. Por causa de mi edad, no había sido enviada al orfanato. Había encontrado un trabajo con una viuda costurera, que me pagaba con techo y comida, pero ella había fallecido recientemente y yo había venido al este, buscando un nuevo empleo.

Para cuando giramos dentro de un pequeño sendero hacia su casa, me estaba sintiendo bastante complacida con la historia que me había tramado.

La casa de los Masen era hermosa, una construcción de ladrillo con adornos blancos. La Sra. Masen se adelantó y Edward me dirigió hacia el salón. Me encontré a mi misma sentándome sobre un sofá verde claro mientras Edward tomaba un sillón cercano. Sus ojos me miraban cuidadosamente, con curiosidad, y tuve que apartar mi mirada de su escrutinio. Era desconcertante, por decir poco, verlo de esta manera, e increíblemente incómodo conocerlo y estar igualmente conciente de que él no sabía nada sobre mí.

La Sra. Masen regresó un momento después con una bandeja cargada con todas las cosas necesarias para el té. "Su casa es hermosa," dije mientras ella me servía una taza.

"Gracias," respondió, llenando las otras dos copas. "Fue construida justo después del gran incendio."

Me tragué mi sorpresa. "Qué fascinante."

Ella me preguntó como me gustaba mi té, y después de agregarle crema y azúcar, se sentó bien para mirarme, y su mirada era tan penetrante como la de su hijo. "¿Por qué no nos cuenta como ha llegado hasta acá, Srta. Swan?"

Tomé un fortificante sorbo de té y me lancé en mi historia. Era duro mantener contacto visual con ellos, difícil engañarlos, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía?

"Lamento escuchar lo de sus padres," dijo la Sra. Masen cuando terminé. "Discúlpame, ¿pero puedo preguntar en cuanto a la manera de su vestido?"

"Oh, bueno, es más fácil viajar de este forma," mentí. "Menos gente te molesta cuando estás vestida como un hombre."

La Sra. Masen asintió en comprensión. "Debe ser difícil para una joven dama el viajar sola estos días."

"En ocasiones," dije vagamente. "Me las he arreglado lo bastante bien."

"Bueno," dijo la Sra. Masen, "estaremos felices de ofrecerte un lugar para quedarte hasta que encuentres un nuevo empleo."

"Gracias," dije, infundiéndole a mi voz tanta gratitud como fue posible. "No puedo comenzar a pagarles por su amabilidad."

"Tonterías," respondió moviendo su mano. Me miró de manera contemplativa. "No tienes pertenencias contigo, así que supongo que no tienes nada adecuado para usar durante tu estancia."

"No, no tengo, lo siento."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse. Creo que tengo algo adecuado para ti. Ven arriba conmigo. Edward, ¿te ocuparías del dormitorio de huéspedes?"

"Por supuesto," respondió él. Su voz me sorprendió de nuevo.

La seguí de subida por la escalera principal hasta el interior de un cuarto que asumí era el suyo. Ella fue hacia el guardarropa y sacó un largo vestido azul, el cual sostuvo en alto para mí.

"Este irá lindo, ¿no crees? El color le queda perfecto a tu complexión. Te lo puedes probar luego. Intentaré encontrar unas pocas cosas más para ti, para dormir y eso."

"Gracias," dije de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar otra forma de expresarme. Ella sólomente sonrió.

"Entonces déjame mostrarme tu cuarto. Síguieme."

* * *

Ah!! Que divino!! Me encanta lo inocente que es este Edward!! Bien, como los caps son cortos intentaré actualizar pronto. Pero estoy algo ocupada, así que veremos.

No se olviden de los reviews!! Esos me dan ánimo


	3. Capítulo 3

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

Mil gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que disfruten del cap

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 3**

Me encontré a mi misma sentada sola en un cuarto de huéspedes en la casa de la familia Masen. La cama era una divina y lujosa cosa, los altos postes de madera finamente tallados teñidos, el cobertor grueso y cálido. El empapelado era elegante, la alfombra de un lindo color verde savia. Era tan bonito como cualquier lugar en el que jamás había estado.

Y a pesar de los agradables alrededores, a pesar del vestido manga larga que parecía cubrir cada parte de mí, sentía frío a todo momento.

¿Cómo era _posible_ esto? ¿Cómo pude estar pidiendo un deseo sobre mi torta de cumpleaños un momento, y al siguiente estar parada en medio de Chicago, casi un siglo en el pasado?

Pedir un deseo… eso no podría ser… ¿podría? Había deseado poder darle a Edward experiencias humanas, ¿no?

"No me refería a ello tan literalmente," mascullé para mi misma, enterrando mi cara en mis manos. Esto era imposible. Seguro, yo había visto un resto de cosas imposibles desde que conocí a Edward, ¿pero _viaje en el tiempo_? Y por un deseo de una torta de cumpleaños, ¡ni más ni menos!

Aunque con las rarezas podía lidiar. Incluso era un poco… vacano, en serio. Tenía la oportunidad de ver a Edward como humano, como el adolescente normal que una vez fue, pero me tenía que preguntar cual era el precio. ¿Volvería a ver a _mi_ Edward de nuevo? ¿Y si no había forma de regresar a mi tiempo y lugar? Traté de imaginarme viviendo el resto de mi vida aquí, envejeciendo, muriendo… perdiendo cualquier oportunidad de eternidad con Edward. El dolor que apuñaló mi pecho fue insoportable, y las lágrimas que habían estado haciendo picar mis ojos desde que la Sra. Masen me dejó sola finalmente se desbordaron.

¿Era esto al menos real? ¿_Podría_ ser real? Seguramente solo había caído y estaba alucinando todo esto como resultado de una contusión. Tal vez estaba completamente esquizofrénica y lo había estado imaginando… aunque la idea era tan mala como todo esto siendo real.

Si yo realmente estaba en el pasado, ¿cuáles serían las ramificaciones en el futuro? Si cambiaba las cosas de alguna manera, si este Edward nunca caía enfermo y se convertía en vampiro, entonces yo nunca lo conocería en el futuro y por lo tanto nunca regresaría en el tiempo, pero entonces yo no estaría por ahí para cambiar nada…

Tratar de pensar sobre eso hizo que me doliera la cabeza, por lo que me rendí. Claramente, no había nada en mi poder que pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación, así que no tenía opción más que ser jalada por la corriente.

Si sólo mi vampiro estuviera aquí para protegerme…

Un suave golpe sobre la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos e instintivamente supe que sería Edward. La duda y sutileza no se había marchitado a lo largo de 80 años. Casi le digo que pasara, pero no estaba segura de cuan propio era eso en este tiempo -¿Por qué nunca me había molestado en aprender más sobre el mundo en el que Edward creció?- de modo que fui a abrir la puerta yo misma.

Él estaba parado allí, hombros levemente encorvados, lleno de vida. Sus ojos eran penetrantes al encontrarse con los míos.

"Vine para ver como estabas - ¿has estado llorando?" Preguntó mientras yo limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

"Oh, si, pero no es nada. Estoy bien," mentí. Él achicó sus ojos, y supe que veía justo a través de mí.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?" preguntó, y yo retuve un suspiro de alivio al ver que no preguntó por una explicación.

"Gracias, pero no," dije atrapada en sus ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que siempre habían parecido penetrar a través de mí, y aún así, eran tan diferentes… "No hay nada que pueda ser hecho."

"Lamento escuchar eso," dijo Edward, parado de forma torpe en el marco de la puerta. "¿Mejoraría tal vez tu humor el acompañarme en un recado? Parece que mi madre ha olvidado un ingrediente crucial para la comida de esta noche."

Era imposible el rehusarse. "Eso suena bien. Dame un momento."

"Esperaré abajo," dijo él, dejándome para contemplar en vano mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Ahora tenía puesta la ropa correcta, pero ninguna de las mujeres aquí parecía usar su cabello suelto, y yo no tenía forma de recoger el mío. Suspiré, frustrada, y levanté las manos para juguetear con los mechones sueltos, pero un destello de luz contra mi dedo me detuvo.

Mi anillo de bodas, junto con el anillo de compromiso que yo no había querido dejar de usar, centellearon sobre mi dedo anular. Una onda de pánico me golpeó. Ese anillo había pertenecido a la madre de Edward –lo mujer que acababa de acogerme. ¿Había visto ella el anillo? ¿Edward? Seguramente pensarían que era una ladrona si me veían usándolo. A toda prima mee saqué ambos anillos de mi mano, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza por la perdida. Edward había puesto esos anillos en mis dedos y se había atado a si mismo a mi por la eternidad. Detestaba romper ese lazo, incluso figurativamente.

Después de eso, el estado de mi cabello no pareció importar tanto. Lo dejé suelto mientras fui a encontrar a Edward en la sala.

Él se puso de pie de inmediato y me saludó con una sonrisa, una muy familiar sonrisa ladeada que hizo que mi corazón se volcara. Forcé mis labios a sonreír de regreso.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" pregunté. Él ofreció su brazo y lo tomé indecisa.

"Al mercado, naturalmente," dijo, guiándome fuera de la puerta y bajo la calle en la dirección en la que habíamos venido esta mañana. "Necesitamos apio, aparentemente."

"Apio," repetí, golpeada bruscamente por el hecho de que este Edward _comía_. Me abofeteé a mi misa. Claro que comía- era humano. "¿Te gusta el apio?"

"No particularmente," dijo, perplejo. Podría decir que estaba tratando de entender lo que yo estaba pensando. Evidentemente, algunas cosas no cambiaban. "¿Y tú?"

"No," dije yo, sonrojándome por la ridiculez de la conversación. _Buena esa, Bella_.

"¿Tienes una postura sobre el brócoli, entonces? Yo lo encuentro terriblemente desagradable." Su tono era serio, pero sus ojos eran brillantes, burlones.

"Soy indiferente," dije, tratando de controlar mi rubor, como si eso hubiera funcionado alguna vez. "¿Qué te _gusta_ comer, entonces?"

Edward sonrió abiertamente. "Honestamente, soy un goloso terrible. Me gusta todo lo dulce."

Me reí y me pregunté como se relacionaba eso con mi Edward. Él había dicho que yo olía floral… dulce. Me pregunté como le sabía el puma a él, y si tanto había cambiado realmente. Hasta ahora, parecía que Edward era en muchas formas el mismo, poniendo de lado la dieta y las funciones fisiológicas. Eso me asustó, tal vez más de lo que debería… probablemente porque ya estaba comenzando a enamorarme de este Edward. De alguna forma ello se sentía mal, como si engañara a _mi_ Edward… y aún así, era la misma persona….

"¿Y qué sobre ti?" preguntó mientras pasábamos el lugar donde me había encontrado antes.

Luché por recordar lo que habíamos estado discutiendo. "Pasta," dije. "Cualquier clase de parta."

Una de sus cejas se levantó. "Interesante."

"¿Por qué es eso interesante?" Estábamos alcanzando un área más atestada ahora, y la gente me estaba mirando fijamente sin pena. Yo sabía que mi apariencia debía resaltar… me pregunté si alguno de ellos sospechaba…

"¿Honestamente? Mi madre insistió en cambiar el menú de esta noche una vez llegaste. Juró que querrías pasta. Algunas veces me pregunto sobre su…"

Parpadeé. Ella sonaba como _Alice_. "Tu madre es muy perceptiva."

Edward sonrió. "A veces de manera alarmante. Ella parece saber siempre de manera exacta qué está en mi cabeza, no importa cuanto me esfuerce por escondérselo."

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunté, ansiosa por mantenerlo hablando. Él se giró para mirarme, su piel brillando en el sol –pero de la forma humana. Sus labios se retorcieron hacia arriba y me pregunté como de suaves se sentirían.

"Ella supo tan pronto como comencé a pensar en que me gustaría pelear en la guerra. Ha estado haciendo todo lo que puede para tratar de mantenerme aquí desde entonces. Pero tan pronto como tenga 18, probablemente seré reclutado y entonces no tendrá opción."

Mordí mi labio, pensando sobre la ironía que la guerra estaría acabada antes que él cumpliera 18 –y entonces que, si las cosas salían de la forma en que se suponía debían, él sería un vampiro antes de cumplir 18…

"¿Por qué quieres luchar?" pregunté, ahogando el miedo. No miedo por su seguridad –sabía que el no iría-. Sino miedo porque lo perdería, sin forma de regresar al futuro…

"Cuando la guerra termine," dijo seriamente, deteniéndose y forzándome a girar, "los hombres que pelearon serán los hombres más respetados en el país. No quiero quedarme atrás y ser pensado un cobarde, o tener gente diciendo que yo no tenía lo que se necesitaba."

_Este_ no era el Edward que yo conocía. ¿O sí? Tal vez este era sólo otro aspecto de lo que yo había considerado era su complejo de mártir. Y pensé en lo que me había dicho una vez, como había llenado su cabeza con ideas de ser soldado…

_Yo siempre era ese chico… No pensaba en más que en la gloria idealizada de la guerra que estaban vendiendo a potenciales reclutas entonces…pero si te hubiera encontrado, no hay duda en mi mente de cómo hubiera procedido. Yo era ese chico, quien se hubiera –tan pronto como descubriera que tú eras lo que estaba buscando- puesto en una rodilla y procurado asegurar tu mano. Te hubiera querido por la eternidad, incluso cuando la palabra no tuviera las mismas connotaciones._

"¿Pero y si no regresas?" me encontré a mi misma preguntando, extrañando a mi Edward más que nunca. "Millones de hombres están muriendo por allá. ¿Preferirías morir que ser pensado débil? ¿No hay nada que realmente _quieras_ hacer?"

Él inclinó su cabeza de forma curiosa. "¿Haces siempre tantas preguntas?"

Recordé una noche hace mucho tiempo, conduciendo a través la oscuridad y preguntando cosas sólo para que la noche no terminara. "Si," dije, por una vez sin sonrojarme. "Soy curiosa."

Se encogió de hombros. "Realmente nunca he sabido lo que quiero," dijo. "Pero quiero hacer _algo_ con mi vida."

"Creo que lo harás," dije, dándole un apretón al brazo que me habría ofrecido otra vez.

"Espero que estés en lo correcto," dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, estamos aquí."

Me di cuenta que estábamos en un área mucho más repleta, y mientras miraba alrededor, vi lo que el "mercado" era. Era un enorme mercado al aire libre con aparentemente interminables puestos vendiendo vegetales, frutas, granos, y productos no comestibles también – el puesto de un carpintero vendiendo varios mobiliarios, una mujer de edad vendiendo artículos para tejer…

"¿Todas estas personas están aquí cada día?" pregunté con asombro, siendo jalada por Edward mientras él serpenteaba los puestos.

"Algunos de ellos," dijo, deteniéndose para inspeccionar un puesto que consistía en un poco más que varios barriles de vegetales en una carreta. Sacudió su cabeza para sí y continuó. "Otros sólo vienen ocasionalmente, para hacer negocios. La mayoría de los artesanos tienen tiendas propias."

"Oh." Todo era tan… a la antigua. "No hay nada como esto en Washington."

Edward rió. "Estoy seguro que te has perdido mucho por allí en el medio de la nada."

Con el tiempo encontramos el bastante evasivo apio y nos pusimos a mirar las mercancías menos comestibles. Me encontré a mi misma atraída hacia una mesa cubierta en joyería. Hileras e hileras de anillos descansaban frente a mí, pero uno atrapó mi atención –topacio puesto de manera poco convencional en plata. En mi mente, el topacio se convirtió en los ojos de Edward la mañana después de nuestra boda, encendidos con alegría mientras él me sonreía de oreja a oreja. El sol había salido ese día, como un presagio, y la luz a través de las ventanas hacía que su cuerpo desnudo brillara mientras él se sostenía sobre mí. Mis manos se agarraron el borde de la mesa delante de mí y cerré mis ojos, conteniendo mis lágrimas. Más que nada, quería sus fuertes y fríos brazos alrededor de mí y su voz en mi oído, diciendo que todo era un sueño…

En su lugar, una cálida mano sacudió gentilmente mi hombro, y tuve que abrir mis ojos hacia la realidad otra vez.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, mirando de mi expresión de agonía a la mesa a la que aún me aferraba por apoyo. Sus ojos viajaron sobre los anillos y de regreso a mí. "Tu… dejaste a alguien atrás, ¿verdad? ¿En Washington?"

Tragué con dificultad "M-mas o menos. Estuvo fuera de mi control. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer…"

"¿Estabas enamorada? Preguntó suavemente, permitiéndome mirar lejos.

"Si," suspiré.

Él apretó mi hombro. "Lo siento. Desearía… desearía que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer…."

"Gracias," dije, estirando mi mano para ponerla sobre la suya. "Vamos a casa, ¿si?"

"Por supuesto," aceptó, tomando mi mano. El tema no volvió a salir a tono.

* * *

Vale, ¿qué tal?

Parece que el apio se quiere vengar de mí por la que le hice hoy al almuerzo, xD, olvidé que estaba en la bolsa y no lo eché a cocinar, es más, creo que aún está en ella XD


	4. Capítulo 4

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 4**

Las luces se apagaron, y de repente Bella ya no estaba en su silla.

El pánico vino al instante. No había forma en la que yo simplemente no la viera –la oscuridad no era obstáculo para mis ojos-. Sólo el fantasma de su esencia permanecía en el aire, y el silencio hacía una presión abrupta sin sus latidos.

"¿Qué pasó?" dije con voz ronca, mirando alrededor a las caras de mi desconcertada familia. "¿Dónde está?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza. _"No puedo verla."_

Mis ojos revolotearon alrededor del cuarto como si la fuera a encontrar en una esquina. "¿Bella?" grité, como si eso la hiciera regresar. "¡Bella!"

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" preguntó Alice suavemente, girándose hacia Carlisle. "Nadie pudo habérsela llevado –los hubiésemos olido. Y obviamente Bella no podría escabullirse…"

Miré mudo a Carlisle también, rezando por respuestas. ¿Cómo pudo mi esposa sólo… _desaparecer_?

"No lo se," dijo sin poder ayudar. "Los Volturi, quizás… tal vez tienen un poder del que no sabemos…"

Me quedé con la boca abierta. "¿El poder de hacer desaparecer a alguien en el aire? No, no pueden ser los Volturi…"

"¿Entonces quién más?" dijo Rosalie, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza, aferrándome a la negación. Si los Volturi la tenían…

"Haré algunas llamadas," dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a su estudio. "No entren en pánico."

"No entren en pánico, dice él," mascullé para mí. "¿Mi esposa desapareció en el aire y se supone que no entre en pánico?"

Jasper puso una mano sobre mi hombro, agarrando con suficiente fuerza para que yo no pudiera quitármela, y envió una ola de calma a través de mí. "No la tendrás de regreso en ese estado. Tienes que tener la mente clara," discutió mientras yo lo miraba que me lo comía.

Me giré para preguntarle a Alice si ella aún no podía ver nada, pero me detuve de manera abrupta mientras una visión pasaba frente a mis ojos…

_Era imposible no verla. Su blusa brillante y pantalones extraños resaltaban entre los grises y monótonos vestidos de las otras mujeres en la calle. Lo que atrapó mi atención, sin embargo, fue la mirada en su cara. Nunca había visto a alguien verse tan perdido o tan vivo. La contradicción picó mi curiosidad. Quería conocerla._

"_Discúlpeme, señorita" me encontré a mi mismo diciendo, acercándome. Ella levantó la mirada, llena de sorpresa. Congelada por la sorpresa, de hecho. __Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

"_¿Señorita? __¿Está usted bien?"_

_Ella parpadeó como si estuviera saliendo de su aturdimiento. "De hecho, estoy un poco perdida."_

"¿Edward? ¿Edward, qué ocurre?" preguntó Alice, moviendo su mano frente a mi cara para llamar mi atención. Yo parpadeé.

"Creo que acabo de tener una visión," dije, preguntándome _por qué_ demonios vería eso en mi mente.

"¿Del futuro?" preguntó Alice, llena de escepticismo.

"No," sacudí mi cabeza. "Del _pasado_. Vi… fue como una memoria. Conociendo a Bella... en 1918. Pero ella estaba usando la misma ropa que llevaba esta noche..."

"Bueno, quizás es allí donde está," Alice se encogió de hombros, de pronto calmada.

"No," dije de inmediato, tratando acostumbrarme a la idea. "Ella no puede estar en _1918_. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado allí?"

Alice se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Supérame. Pero eso explicaría porqué no puedo verla. Todo su futuro está ahora en el pasado."

"_No puede_ ser," dije otra vez, con menos fuerza. "Ella no puede estar en el pasado."

"Entonces, ¿Dónde más _podría_ estar ella? Dadas las circunstancias, creo que esa es la única respuesta lógica. Incluso si desafía las leyes de la física."

Vale. Podía lidiar con esto. Tal vez no estaba ni remotamente dentro del reino de la realidad, pero debería estar acostumbrado a desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza. Lo hacía cada día. Pero desde que Bella había llegado a mi vida, me sentía más y más humano, y ahora… ahora no estaba equipado para lidiar con algo como esto. Por mucho que intentara recobrar la compostura, el pánico seguía arrastrándose de regreso.

"Está bien. Entonces ella está en el pasado. ¿Cómo la recupero?" pregunté, rayando en la desesperación, más el resto de la familia me miró con lástima, sin ofrecer respuestas. El pánico retomó fuerzas

Me dirigí a la puerta. "Necesito un poco de aire," mascullé antes de salir. Realmente no teníamos un patio, los árboles ocupaban casi todo el camino a la casa, y anduve entre ellos sin pensar, esperando que cuando los dejara de nuevo, encontrara que todo había sido una ilusión.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué fuerza pudo haber enviado a Bella de regreso en el tiempo, y con qué propósito, y principalmente, por qué _ahora_? No tenía sentido, y no había respuestas para dar.

Mi sensación de impotencia se convirtió en frustración, y estrellé mi puño dentro el árbol más cercano. Ello hizo un nítido hoyo a través del centro, pero soltar mi rabia sólo me hizo sentir vacío. Caí de espalda contra el tronco que acababa de destrozar, cerrando mis ojos.

"_¿Por qué la invitaste a quedarse con nosotros?" Le pregunté a mi madre. No estaba enojado; estaba contento, y sabía que mi madre podía ver eso aunque traté de esconderlo. Pero no entendía. "Es una completa extraña."_

"_Ella es perfectamente confiable. De hecho creo que puede cuidarse sola, pero había algo sobre ella. Algo que la hace única, aunque no puedo poner mi dedo en ello. Y vi la forma en que la miraste," agregó creída. "Nunca le has prestado tanta atención a ninguna joven dama como lo hiciste hoy."_

"_Eso es ridículo," dije, aunque mi cara estaba que ardía. "parece un gran acto de fe el alojar a una extraña porque crees que tu hijo se ha encaprichado con ella."_

"_Tal vez," dijo con una enigmática sonrisa, "pero mis instintos nunca están mal."_

"_Nunca digas nunca," mascullé, aunque no podía discutir. Sus instintos eran más precisos que cualquier instrumento científico, y al parecer me tenían guardado algo._

Abrí mis ojos, desorientado. Ese fue el recuerdo más claro que jamás había tenido de mi madre, pero de alguna forma, se sintió como si siempre lo hubiese tenido… aunque yo sabía que era nuevo para mí.

La voz mental de Carlisle me llamó desde la casa, haciéndome regresar al presente.

"_Edward, no se ve como si los Volturi tuvieran algo que ver con esto. Lo siento, no tengo ninguna respuesta para ti. Nunca antes he escuchado de algo como esto pasando."_

"Sigo… viendo cosas, Carlisle," respondí, sólo lo suficiente fuerte para que él me escuchara en la casa. "Como recuerdos, excepto que son recuerdos que nunca antes he tenido. Son de mi vida humana, y Bella está en ellos. Alice piensa… ella piensa que Bella ha ido de regreso en el tiempo de alguna manera."

La mente de Carlisle estuvo completamente silenciosa por un largo momento.

"_Tiene tanto sentido como todo lo demás," _respondió. _"No se lo que podemos hacer, pero seguiré contactando viejo amigos. __Tal vez alguien sepa más."_

"¿Y si nunca la recupero?" pregunté, ahogándome en mi miedo. "¿Y si -?"

"_Pensamientos como ese no ayudarán. Ten fe, Edward. Y sigue concentrado en tus recuerdos. Si ella realmente está en el pasado, podrás seguirle el rastro."_

Él estaba en lo correcto, yo lo sabía. Sólo podía esperar a que ella regresara, si es que podía regresar, y verla. Así que la vería atentamente hasta que regresara a mí… porque regresaría. _Tenía_ que. Habíamos atravesado demasiadas pruebas para ser separados ahora.

Me senté a la base del árbol en el que me había estado recostando y cerré mis ojos de nuevo, rastreando entre los recuerdos. Conociendo a Bella, llevándola a casa, hablándole a mi madre… y luego había nuevos recuerdos. La llevé al mercado, y se veía feliz… pero se detuvo frente a los anillos y una mirada de agonía cruzó su cara…

"_Tu… dejaste a alguien atrás, ¿verdad? ¿En Washington?"_

_Su garganta se flexionó mientras pasaba. Quise estirarme y tocas su pálido cuello, pero forcé mi mano a permanecer quieta. __"M-mas o menos. Estuvo fuera de mi control. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer…"_

"_¿Estabas enamorada?" le pregunté, conociendo la respuesta antes que hablara; estaba escrito por toda su cara. Una extraña sensación de desespero me recorrió. Si su corazón estaba tomado…_

"_Si," suspiró, mirándome con ojos tristes. Deseé que pudiera confortarla…_

Pensé en la mirada en su cara, saber que ella había estado hablando de mí como al que había dejado atrás… vi todo su miedo y tristeza. Y sentí dos juegos de emociones – el recuerdo de mi yo pasado añorando confortarla y mi yo presente deseando que pudiera alcanzarla…

Y entonces estaba la ansiedad que no podía aclarar. Mi yo humano ya estaba enamorado de ella, yo sabía eso –yo la amaría en cualquier época y bajo cualquier circunstancia- y mi yo humano añoraba ser amado de regreso. Y aún así, sentí un extraño terror porque exactamente eso podría ocurrir… tal vez ella no _querría_ regresar a mí. Tal vez después de estar conmigo como humano, ella no querría más lo que yo tenía para ofrecerle…

_No_, me dije a mi mismo. _Bella se siente de la misma forma. A ella no le importará lo que yo sea. _Pero no podía borrar la duda.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y abrí mis ojos. Vi a Alice y le di una optimista e inquisitiva mirada.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. _"No, aún no he visto nada. Pero tengo una teoría."_

"Estoy escuchando," dije, tratando de esconder mi decepción.

"_Bella desapareció en el momento en que sopló sus velas de cumpleaños."_

"Si, yo se, estuve ahí," dije, confundido.

"_Si, pero seguí preguntándome por qué sería ese momento, Y entonces se me ocurrió que yo le dije que pidiera un deseo justo antes."_

"¿Un deseo?" dije con escepticismo. "¿Crees que ella deseó su ida a 1918?"

Alice me rodó sus ojos. _"Dudo que fuera eso específicamente, pero hay una razón por la que se supone que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas. Lo que sea que ella deseó debió haberla llevado allí. Es la única respuesta en la que puedo pensar."_

"Es demente," dije. "Pero también lo es todo lo demás que ha pasado hoy. Incluso estos nuevos recuerdos… están viniendo más rápido de lo que posiblemente podrían estar pasando."

Alice se encogió de hombros. _"Nada más sobre esto tiene sentido, Edward. ¿Por qué eso debería ser diferente?"_

Asentí, pero suspiré, y Alice se sentó a mi lado, tal vez siendo mi humor.

"Estoy asustado, Alice," admití. "Esto tiene el potencial de terminar en desastre de tantas formas, y yo no puedo hacer ni lo más mínimo."

Alice puso su brazo alrededor de mí en un medio abrazo. _"Sólo tendrás que confiar en que tu yo del pasado cuidará bien de ti."_

"Lo hago," dije con una corta risa. "Eso es lo que más me asusta."

* * *

¿Por qué creen que eso asusta a Edward? La cosa se pone interesante con tanto dilema. No se olviden de los reviews, chicos. Saber que les gustan los caps me ayuda a seguir traduciendo n.n


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

Gracias por los reviews, es increíble que tan sólo con 4 caps hayamos alcanzado los 120 reviews, me tienen por las nubes xD… Creo q pronto las actualizaciones serán más rápido pues a Realiza le quedan sólo 3 caps xD

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 5**

Después que regresamos del mercado, me encontré a mi misma sentada en el salón con Edward y su madre, esperando a que su padre llegara del trabajo. Su madre estaba tejiendo lo que parecía ser una media. No pude seguir lo que estaba haciendo; cosas que requerían coordinación visual-manual no eran usualmente mi fuerte. Traté de leer un libro que había retirado de la pequeña biblioteca, pero no me podía concentrar en el texto. Mis ojos y pensamiento se giraban continuamente hacia Edward, quien se sentaba frente a mí, también leyendo. El parecía no tener problemas concentrándose.

Escuché un ruido fuera y levanté la mirada mientras los otros dos lo hacían.

"Ese será tu padre," murmuró la Sra. Masen, y me di cuenta que el sonido era de una máquina. Una muy antigua máquina. Mi Edward estaría horrorizado por el jaleo que hizo.

Los ojos de Elizabeth revolotearon hacia mí, y me ofreció una cálida sonrisa antes de girar sus ojos de regreso a la entrada principal. Nadie diría una palabra, pero sabía que Edward y su mamá estaban nerviosos de presentarme ante él. Me pregunté cómo tomaría la aparición de una extraña cualquiera en su hogar. Edward nunca me había contado mucho sobre su padre, aparte que era un abogado; no creo que recordara mucho.

La puerta Principal se abrió, y Edward y su madre se pusieron de pie. Yo los imité enseguida, insegura de mi misma. ¿Cuál era la etiqueta adecuada para presentaciones en esta época? ¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo leyendo sobre la época de la Regencia y pasado por alto este periodo de tiempo crucial? Quería agarrarme a pata, pero probablemente terminaría haciéndole daño a los muebles del salón.

Pasos alcanzaron la entrada, y tuve mi primer vistazo del padre de Edward. Tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, bastante simple, de hecho, pero su rostro era simpático y amable. Aún era joven, pero arrugas habían comenzado a formarse en su frente y alrededor de su boca, y su cabello se ponía canoso en la sien. Unas grandes entradas sugerían que también se estaba quedando calvo. Pude ver que habría sido muy apuesto en sus veintes, y esperé que su apariencia amable igualara su personalidad.

"Edward, querido," dijo Elizabeth, dando un paso adelante para poner una mano sobre mi hombro. "Ella es Bella Swan. Se estará quedando con nosotros por un tiempo."

"Un placer en conocerlo, Sr." Dije de manera convencional, haciendo un torpe movimiento entre un asentimiento y una reverencia. Él asintió de regreso de manera educada y vi sus ojos pasar rápidamente a Edward, luego de regreso a mí y finalmente a su esposa.

"¿Me acompañarías a la cocina, querido?" dijo Elizabeth rápidamente, alcanzando el brazo de su esposo. "Quiero que pruebes la salsa. No estoy segura si te gustará…"

Lo tuvo fuera del cuarto antes de terminar la oración, y yo me senté de nuevo con alivio. No quería saber que diría él sobre su esposa recogiendo a una chica de las calles.

Edward me sonrió, aún de pie. "No te preocupes. Mi madre decide todo en esta casa, y mi padre tiende a estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que ella quiera." Su sonrisa se volvió más suave, cariñosa, mientras miraba la entrada por donde sus padres se habían marchado.

Sonreí para mí, pensando en cuanto me recordaban los padres de Edward a Alice y a Jasper, o incluso a Rosalie y a Emmett. Me pregunté si esa fue la razón por la que se sintió contento con sólo su familia por tantas décadas… tal vez estaba viviendo un reemplazo del tiempo que había perdido con sus padres, padres que ya no podía recordar.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello, Bella?" preguntó Edward. Volví a mirar para encontrar sus ojos enfocados intensamente sobre mí, y me tomó un momento comprender sobre que estaba hablando.

"Luego," dije, esperando que comprendiera. Él miró hacia la cocina de nuevo y asintió.

"Después de la cena, entonces. Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, si gustas."

"Perfecto," dije, aliviada. Eso me compraría tiempo para crear mi historia. Obviamente no le podía contar la verdad, o nada cercano a ella. Sólo podría imaginarme su cada. "Bueno, Edward, resulta que yo _te_ dejé atrás, 90 años en el futuro. Estábamos locamente enamorados y nos acabábamos de casar. OH, ¿y mencioné que eras un vampiro y me ibas a convertir en uno también?" Eso iría lo suficientemente bien como para conseguir que me enviaran al asilo, estaba segura. Tal vez Carlisle podría liberarme…

Con ese pensamiento, dos cosas hicieron clic simultáneamente en mi mente. Carlisle estaba aquí, en este tiempo y lugar y ya era un vampiro. Si podía encontrarlo, le podía contar todo… tal vez me considerara una lunática al principio, pero yo sabría cosas sobre su pasado que un simple lunático no podría saber. Tendría que creerme. Y entonces, quizás, podría ayudarme, de alguna forma. Sería maravilloso, por lo menos, hablarle a alguien sobre esto.

Pero sería difícil llegar a Carlisle. Él trabajaría en las noches, para evitar la luz del sol, y quién sabe donde estaría trabajando… sería difícil salir de la casa en la noche sin que nadie supiera. Pero si podía, podría encontrar una forma de regresar…

Una campana interrumpió mis planes, y me di cuenta que Edward todavía me estaba viendo cuidadosamente. Le ofrecí lo que era probablemente un sonrisa poco convincente.

"La cena está lista," dijo, de nuevo ofreciéndome su brazo.

"¿Tienen una campana para la cena?" dije, esperando hacer olvidar a Edward sobre lo que fuera que estuviera especulando. Conocía la mirada que había tenido, y esa usualmente significaba que estaba sobre mí.

Él sonrió, pero tuve la sensación que mi intento falló. "Usualmente estamos regados por toda la casa a la hora de comer. Es la forma más fácil de reunirnos a la mesa."

"Oh," dije débilmente, dejándolo guiarme dentro del comedor. Sus padres ya estaban sentados y Edward sacó una silla de un lado de la mesa rectangular para mí. Sus padres se sentaron a cada extremo y Edward se sentó frente a mí.

"Espero que no te importe, Bella, pero nosotros no hacemos las cosas muy formalmente por aquí," dijo la madre de Edward, pasándome un plato de lo que parecía ser pollo.

"Para nada," dije, sirviéndome mientras todos los demás se servían de otro plato. De hecho, era un gran alivio. "No estoy acostumbrada a una atmósfera normal de por sí. Lo más probable es que hiciera el ridículo."

Me di cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado honesta, cosa rara, y cerré mi boca, pero todos se rieron.

"Mucho mejor, entonces," dijo el padre de Edward, largándome un plato repleto de fideos. "Yo tiendo a hacer el ridículo también."

No pude evitar devolver su amigable sonrisa, y atrapé a Edward mirando con interés. Deseé, no por primera vez, que yo tuviera los poderes de leer la mente de Edward. Especialmente para usarlos contra él.

"Así que, Bella," dijo su padre, "mi esposa me dice que has venido desde Washington. ¿Qué te trae a Chicago?"

"Sólo estoy buscando un nuevo comienzo," mentí. "No me quedaba nada en Washington."

"Me sorprende que no quisieras ir a un lugar más glamoroso. ¿Por qué no la soleada California?" respondió en broma, pero supe que quería una respuesta sería a su pregunta.

"No me va bien con el sol." De nuevo, mentí, pero esperé que mi piel pálida los convenciera. "Y realmente no soy una clase de chica glamorosa. Prefiero simplemente… armonizar."

"Yo también," murmuró Edward, tan pacito que casi no escucho, pero como lo miré a través de la mesa, supe que lo dijo para mis oídos. Había algo nuevo en sus ojos mientras miraba los míos.

Y me asustó como nunca.

Edward me acorraló tan pronto como dejamos el comedor.

"¿Lista para nuestro paseo?" preguntó. ¿Era su afán lo que creí que era?

Me condujo bajo calles sorprendentemente agradables. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y los ancianos estaban sentados fuera de sus casas mientras los niños jugaban en la calle. Supuse que estábamos en una muy exclusiva parte de Chicago, donde el crimen y el sufrimiento eran mucho menos aparentes.

"No tienes que hablar si no quieres," dijo Edward, sus ojos fijos enfrente. "Sólo pensé… que podría ayudar."

Asentí mi comprensión. Tal vez ayudaría, si tan solo fuera para aliviar mi dolor… "Éramos novios desde niños," comencé, recitando la historia que había craneado durante la cena. "Siempre habíamos planeado casarnos, pero sus padres no me aprobaban. Ellos querían alguien más… pulido para su hijo, de modo que lo enviaron a una escuela privada, obligándolo a dejarme atrás. Él pensó que eso estaría bien… dijo iría para asegurarse que tuviéramos la mejor vida posible juntos. Mis padres murieron mientras él estaba lejos… tuve que comenzar a trabajar, y esa no era definitivamente la clase de mujer que sus padres aceptarían. La siguiente vez que vino a casa, tenía a una hermosa rubia en su brazo. Nunca hablamos de nuevo."

Solté un profundo suspiro, complacida con mis capacidades creativas. No era nada parecido a la verdad, pero con suerte, lo bastante convincente para esta época.

Edward me sorprendió, tomando mi mano en la suya y apretándola gentilmente. "Lo siento, Bella. Pero el no te merecía."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" cuestioné, sorprendida por el cosquilleo que llenó mi palma ante su roce.

"Él debería haber peleado por ti." Su voz era baja, seria. "Yo lo hubiera hecho."

Sentí el rubor coloreando mi rostro y aparté mi cabeza, insegura. Esto estaba pasando tan rápido, y no sabía si era correcto.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" preguntó un momento después, probablemente tratando de romper la tensión con una pregunta sencilla. Luché por un nombre.

"Jacob Black," solté, y entonces lo lamenté al instante. Aunque probablemente mi mueca sirvió para solidificar mi historia.

"Bueno, él no era el correcto para ti," dijo sombrío. "La persona correcta hubiera hecho todo lo que pidieras, incondicionalmente."

Me pregunté si el sabía cuan pertinentes eran sus palabras. "Se eso ahora," logré decir.

"Bien," respondió. Un silencio incómodo cayo entre los dos. Comencé a mirar alrededor de la calle, desesperada por algo en lo que concentrarme que no fuera él. Mis ojos aterrizaron sobre un edificio, más alto que los otros a su lado, con una cruz roja pintada en el frente.

"¿Ese es el hospital?" pregunté.

"Si," respondió, dándome una mirada rara. Sabía que él quería respuestas, pero no podía darle ninguna.

"Bien, es bueno saber," dije alegremente, girándome. Él vio justo a través de mí, como es normal, pero no pidió una explicación. Le agradecí a los cielos que este Edward fuera mucho menos metiche que el que yo conocía.

"Se está oscureciendo," suspiró, haciéndonos dar la vuelta. "Vamos a casa."

Él no estaba feliz conmigo, por supuesto. Deseé poder confiar en él; anhelaba contarle todo y tenerlo diciéndome que estaría bien. Pero eso era imposible, de modo que opté por tomar su brazo y seguir en silencio.

* * *

¿Qué creen que Bella vio en los ojos de Edward?

Mmm Esto se pone interesante, este Edward es tan divertido xD

¡¡¡No se olviden de los Reviews!!!


	6. Capítulo 6

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

Disfruten del cap n.n

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 6**

Subí a la cama temprano y apagué las luces, esperando que eso hiciera creer a todos que ya estaba dormida. Parecieron años antes que la Sra. Masen finalmente subiera las escaleras para ir a la cama. Su esposo y su hijo habían pasado por la puerta de mi habitación hacía casi una hora, pero ella parecía tener reservas sin fin de energía.

Por fin, la luz del corredor se apagó y escuché una puerta cerrarse bajando por este. Esperé, impaciente, otra media hora para asegurarme que estuviera dormida. Luego, me moví tan rápido y sigilosamente como me fue posible bajando las escaleras.

Me detuve en el recibidor, escuchando por si había algunos pasos que me estuvieran siguiendo. Mis ojos fueron a parar sobre la mesa, donde reposaba el periódico de hoy, desechado. Lo alcancé, curiosa por ver la fecha. Aún no tenía idea de en _cuando_, exactamente, estaba.

_Julio 19, 1918._ Tragué saliva y le eché una ojeada a las historias. Noticias sobre la guerra. Por el tono del artículo, parecía que la guerra estaba girando a nuestro favor por ahora. El zar Nicolás II había sido asesinado hacía días. Sacudí mi cabeza, maravillándome por lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía estar viviendo en esta época?

"¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?" Preguntó una suave voz, asustándome y haciéndome soltar el periódico. Me di la vuelta y encontré los desconfiados ojos de Edward.

"No podía dormir," mentí. Él sonrió burlonamente.

"Fui a tu cuarto. Tu cama está hecha, y aún estas vestida. No parece ni que hayas tratado de dormir."

"Hice la cama y me puse mis ropas cuando me volví a levantar," traté, pero él me rodó sus ojos.

"Dime la verdad, Bella. ¿A dónde vas?"

"El hospital," suspiré, derrotada.

Él dio un paso más cerca, haciendo que mi corazón latiera nerviosamente. "¿Por qué?" demandó.

"Necesito hablar con alguien que trabaja allí."

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara de forma crítica. "¿Estás enferma, Isabella?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no. Sucede que la persona con la que necesito hablar es un doctor, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi razonamiento…"

Edward inclinó su cabeza, tomando otro paso hacia delante, atrapándome entre él y la pared. "¿Es él? ¿Jacob?"

Casi me reí. También le había dado razones para estar celoso de Jacob en esta época. Buena esa, Bella. "No, ni siquiera se donde está el ahora." Era la verdad.

"¿Entonces a quién vas a ver?" Sus ojos me mantuvieron encerrada en el lugar.

"Un viejo amigo de la familia." No importa que _viejo _se refiera más a su edad actual que a su estatus como un amigo de la familia… "Tal vez él sea capaz de ayudarme."

La cara de Edward se relajó levemente, pero no se alejó. "No puedes ir sola, y especialmente no a esta hora. De todas formas, ¿por qué no vas de día?"

"No se donde vive," dije honestamente, "pero se que trabaja las noches en el hospital. Esta es la única hora en la que puedo encontrarlo. Tengo que ir."

Edward suspiró. "Al menos déjame ir contigo. Es peligroso."

Fruncí el ceño. "Necesito hablar con él a solas, Edward."

Él cruzó sus brazos, y me di cuenta que también estaba vestido todavía. ¿Había estado esperando a que me tratara de escabullir?

"Esperaré afuera entonces, pero voy contigo. No estés andando por las calles de Chicago por tu cuenta a esta hora."

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, reconociendo el terco sentido de caballerosidad que tan seguido me había fastidiado en _mi_ Edward. No habría discusión con él, así que me rendí. "Bien," dije. "Pero si tus padres se dan cuenta que nos hemos ido, tendrás que salir con una explicación para ellos."

Edward levantó una ceja. "Si realmente vas a ir a visitar a un amigo de la familia, no veo porqué no podemos decirle la verdad."

"Cierto," mascullé, girándome hacia la puerta. Edward me siguió de cerca.

Él se la pasó cerca, a veces poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras pasábamos por áreas más sospechosas. Dos veces, tuvo que corregirme mientras yo intentaba girar en la dirección equivocada, y me sonrojé cada vez. Había ido y había probado que después de todo necesitaba ayuda, lo cual sólo lo animó.

"¿Quién es este amigo tuyo?" preguntó, evidentemente aún sospechoso.

"Su nombre es Carlisle." Tenía la esperaza que estuviera satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero por supuesto, no lo estaba.

"¿Cómo lo conoces?"

"Él fue el doctor en nuestro pueblo por un tiempo." _O al menos lo será_. "No le gustó la vida del pequeño pueblo, así que se mudó de regreso a la ciudad."

Edward frunció sus labios. "¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

Parpadeé. "Um… bueno, se mantuvo en contacto con algunas personas en el pueblo. La palabra se riega, tu sabes."

"Cierto," masculló. "¿Y qué te asegura que está en _este_ hospital?" Ahora estábamos parados justo fuera del edificio.

"Estoy adivinando," admití. _Suponiendo que estará en el hospital más cercano a ti._

"Espero que hayas adivinado correctamente," dijo Edward, siguiéndome a través de las puertas dobles.

Fui sorprendida por el interior del hospital. No era para nada como un hospital moderno –no pasillos flanqueados con cuartos, no área de espera, no olor de químicos. Olía peor, como a descomposición. Me enfoqué en respirar a través de mi boca mientras buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

Divisé una enfermera al otro lado del cuarto y me moví rápidamente hacia ella. Edward me siguió en silencio. Debí haberle pedido que esperara en la entrada, pero quería su reconfortante presencia.

"Discúlpeme," dije antes que ella pudiera escaparse. "Estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen, ¿está él aquí?"

Ella me miró sospechosamente, entonces lanzó una mirada a Edward, quién se cernía tras de mí. "Arriba," dijo enérgicamente, apuntando hacia la entrada tras ella.

Me giré hacia Edward. "Espera aquí. Por favor."

Él asintió su consentimiento mientas yo entraba al bastante oscuro cuartito de la escalera y subía hacia el segundo piso. Carlisle era reconocible de inmediato. No había cambiado para nada, pero eso era de esperarse. Sin embargo, conforme se giraba, tomando notas, vi una diferencia. Este Carlisle se veía infeliz… solitario. Me di cuenta que, por ahora, él no tenía a nadie. Pero eso cambiaría pronto. O se suponía.

"Dr. Cullen," dije, dudando sólo levemente mientras me acercaba. Él levantó la mirada, simplemente curioso, pero no sé por qué esperaba ver algún reconocimiento en sus ojos. "Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y necesito hablar con usted. En privado, si es posible."

Si estaba confundido, no lo mostró. "Muy bien," dijo. "Por aquí."

Me guió a un cuarto fuera del área principal, poco más que un armario de almacenamiento. Carlisle encendió una lámpara y me di cuanta que era donde guardaban las medicinas.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó con voz de cuando está ante un enfermo en cama. Me tragué mis nervios y seguí adelante con toda.

"Se lo que eres," declaré.

Su reacción fue una que conocía bien, una que había visto en la cara de Edward, en el hospital después que me salvó de la van de Tayler: escepticismo practicado.

"¿Qué soy?" repitió, doblando una ceja.

"Un vampiro," dije, preparándome para recitar su historia tal como Edward la había contado. "Naciste a mediados de los 1600s en Londres. Tu padre era un predicador. Él te hacía tomar el mando de sus redadas cuando fuiste lo suficientemente grande, buscando demonios. Eras listo, de verdad encontraste un vampiro, pero era imposible que pudieras haber estado preparado para ello. Lideraste una redada, y el vampiro atacó. Te mordió. Sabías que estabas contaminado y que tu padre te destruiría si lo descubría. Te escondiste en un sótano durante tres días en agonizante dolor, hasta que tu transformación estuvo completa. ¿Debería seguir?"

"No hay necesidad," dijo, curioso pero cauteloso. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Se porque te conozco – no ahora, pero si noventa años en el futuro, donde estaba hasta más temprano hoy. De alguna forma, regresé en el tiempo… y eres la única persona de la que sabía en esta época que al menos podría comenzar a entender. Que al menos podría creerme."

Vi a Carlisle respirar lentamente ante de recostarse contra el estante tras él.

"Bien. Empecemos con cómo me conoces, en el futuro."

Con un suspiro de alivio, comencé a explicar. "En el futuro, tienes un aquelarre completo, una familia, de hecho. Cuatro que cambiaste y dos que te encontraron, todos comparten tu dieta. Al primero que cambias es Edward. Él morirá de la Gripa Española, la cual golpeará Chicago en algún momento de este año… no sé en qué mes, pero se que él todavía está vivo, y humano.

"¿La Gripe Española?" cuestionó, frunciendo la ceja.

"Oh… um… supongo que aún no es llamada así. Es una epidemia… una pandemia, supongo, de influenza que se va a regar alrededor del mundo. No estoy segura – no se mucho sobre ella – pero probablemente es la peor epidemia desde la peste bubónica…."

"Este Edward... ¿eres cercana a él? ¿Es así como me conoces?"

"Estoy casada con él," dije, sintiendo el peso faltante en mi dedo. "Justo estábamos regresando de nuestra luna de miel cuando esto pasó. Él iba a cambiarme… ahora tal vez eso nunca pase."

Carlisle verdaderamente mostró su sorpresa. "¿Te casaste con un vampiro?"

"Él tiene un control extraordinario," dije, llena de orgullo por mi vampiro. "No lo cree, pero lo tiene. Ni una vez me ha lastimado... aún cuando mi sangre lo llama más que la de nadie más…"

Carlisle frunció el ceño. "¿Y tu regresaste a esta época…a Edward? ¿Como humano?"

"Si," suspiré. "La última cosa que hice antes que pasara fue pedir un deseo –era mi cumpleaños, estaba soplando las velas sobre mi torta. Entonces abrí mis ojos, y estaba aquí."

"¿Y tu deseo?"

"Darle a Edward todas las experiencias humanas que él me ha estado dando, asegurándome que yo hiciera todo lo posible antes que me cambiara… ¿crees que eso es? ¿Que de verdad deseé mi camino aquí? Porque se ve demasiado rebuscado…"

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. "¿Más poco rebuscado que vampiros?"

"Bueno, si es así como realmente llegué aquí… ¿cómo regreso?" pregunté, sabiendo que él no tendría una respuesta.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. "Podría tratar algunas cosas, supongo, ver si alguna funciona. Podrías tratar de pedir otro deseó. O tal vez completar el que ya hiciste. Y si eso no funciona… haces lo mejor que puedes."

Tragué. "Estoy asustada. No conozco esta época –no se como actuar, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir… la familia de Edward me ha alojado, ¿pero y si ellos me piden que me vaya?"

Carlisle puso una mano sobre mi hombro. "Si este es el mismo Edward del que te enamoraste, entonces debería tener fe que él no dejara que ningún daño venga a ti. Pero," continuó, sacando su bloc y escribiendo algo, "aquí está mi dirección, si necesitas algo. No estás sola."

Tomé el papel de él y sentí alivio por todos mis huesos. "Gracias, Carlisle."

"De nada." Sonrió cariñosamente. "¿De verdad tengo una familia en el futuro?"

Me sorprendió su pregunta. Carlisle se veía tan esperanzado, tan… _joven_. Era raro. "Si," dije. "¿Te gustaría saber?"

Dudó. "Desesperadamente, si. Pero creo que sería mejor si no."

Asentí. "Vale, bueno, Edward me está esperando. Probablemente debería irme, antes que se preocupe."

"¿Él está aquí contigo?" Carlisle abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto que saliera.

"Si," suspiré. "Traté de escabullirme, pero me atrapó. No me dejaría salir sola. Demasiado caballeroso para su propio bien."

Carlisle simplemente sonrió. "Sueno como si se preocupara por ti."

"¿Te gustaría conocerlo?"

"Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando sepa lo que le has contado sobre mí. No querría arruinar tu historia."

Asentí. "Vale, entonces. Gracias, por todo."

Él cabeceó y sonrió. "Fue maravilloso conocerte, Bella."

Dejé a Carlisle en el segundo piso para buscar a Edward. Lo encontré cerca de la puerta principal, con sus brazos cruzados, culequeando como cualquier niño de colegio. Era tal el contraste con el Edward que yo conocía, quien se hubiera estado complemente quieto, de modo poco natural...

"Gracias por esperar," dije, atrapando su atención.

Él asintió de acuerdo. "¿Pudo ayudar?"

"Si," dije, liderando la salida del hospital. Estaba lista con mi historia. "Va a ayudarme a buscar alguna clase de empleo y un lugar para quedarme."

"No necesitas un lugar para quedarte," dijo Edward, caminando cerca de mí como si esperara que atacantes salieran de la nada en cualquier momento. Típico de Edward. Si sólo conociera las clases de peligros que había enfrentado…

"Pero no me puedo quedar con tu familia para siempre," discutí. "No me quiero imponer sobre su amabilidad."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Nosotros _queremos_ que te quedes."

Tragué. "Pero a penas me conoces."

Edward se encogió de hombros, cabeza abajo. Se veía tan… tímido. "Siento como si te hubiera conocido siempre."

"Me siento igual," admití. No me estaba refiriendo simplemente al futuro, sino al día que pasé con él también. Este era Edward, un poco diferente pero esencialmente el mismo, y lentamente me estaba dando cuenta que no podía evitar amarlo. "Pero todo esto me asusta un poco…"

Edward tomó mi mano en la cálida suya. "No quiero que estés asustada."

Mi corazón anheló otro momento, un prado iluminado por el sol y unos afligidos ojos dorados… Le di un apretón a su mano. "Trataré de no estarlo."

* * *

Chicas, aquí voy a decir algo, les aconsejo que miren en Wikipedia u otra página sobre la Gripe Española y la Peste Bubónica, estuve revisando lo que había, y déjenme decirles que quedé asombrada, el tema está muy interesante. No tenía idea de la trascendencia y el nivel de destrucción y muerte que esas pandemias habían causado hasta que vi las fotos y leí, está muy interesante, se los recomiendo n.n

Ahora por otro lado, no se olviden de los _reviews_! Yo se que la reacción de Carlisle es muy calmada, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo q ha vivido, es y aún no sabe, tiene sentido, jeje xD

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 7**

Estaba preparado para el momento en que carlisle ganó nuevos recuerdos, ya curioso por recordarme a mi mismo preguntándole a Bella sobre su visita.

…"_Estoy casada con él," le dijo a Carlisle. _Se veía tan pérdida_. "Justo estábamos regresando de nuestra luna de miel cuando esto pasó. Él iba a cambiarme… ahora tal vez eso nunca pase."_

La respuesta de Carlisle fue casi cómica. _"¿Te casaste con un vampiro?"_

"_Él tiene un control extraordinario," dijo_. _Sus ojos brillaron en la oscura luz. "No lo cree, pero lo tiene. Ni una vez me ha lastimado... aún cuando mi sangre lo llama más que la de nadie…"_

Suspiré. Ni siquiera se había ido una hora –lo cual no entendía para nada, porque ella había estado en mi época por casi doce- pero la extrañaba terriblemente. Quizás el sentimiento empeoró por no saber –no saber si alguna vez regresaría, si tendría que verla a través de mis recuerdos hasta… hasta que ella muriera o mi yo humano lo hiciera, supuse. ¿Cómo podría soportar eso?

"_¿Y tu deseo?" __Le preguntó Carlisle a Bella, quién mordió su labio inferior como hacía cuando estaba preocupada._

"_Darle a Edward todas las experiencias humanas que él me ha estado dando, asegurándome que yo hiciera todo lo posible antes que me cambiara… ¿crees que eso es? ¿Que de verdad deseé mi camino aquí? __Porque se ve demasiado rebuscado…"_

Así que eso era. Tan simple, y aún así con tan grandes consecuencias. Era tan tonta. Como si yo necesitara algo que no fuera ella… pero supongo que no nos vería como desiguales sino hasta que fuera uno de nosotros… si es que alguna vez se convertía en una de nosotros.

"¿Escuchaste todo eso, Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"La mayoría," suspiré. "¿Realmente crees que ella puede regresar a esta época?"

"Creo que regresará, una vez el deseo se realice. Tendrás que ser paciente. Trata de disfrutarlo – eso es lo que ella pretendía."

"Gracias, Carlisle," murmuré, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos.

"_Siento como si te hubiera conocido siempre."_

"_Me siento igual," me dijo ella. "Pero todo esto me asusta un poco…"_

_Su mano era suave en la mía. "No quiero que estés asustada."_

Mi yo pasado no notó nada que no encajara, pero yo reconocí la tristeza en sus ojos cuando dijo esas palabras. Me pregunté si ella recordaba cómo respondió… ya que había estado tan asustada porque había querido quedarse conmigo, pero ninguno de nosotros creía que podría.

_Por favor regresa a mí, Bella_

Durante los siguientes días fui a buscar trabajo. Si estaba atrapada en esta época, era importante que pudiera mantenerme por mi cuenta. Y si no lo estaba, aún necesitaba aparentar que era capaz.

Edward trató de disuadirme, pero eventualmente se resolvió por acompañarme, para asegurarse que no terminara en "alguna _fábrica_." Sospeché que sólo quería una excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo, pero de todas maneras discutí.

"¿Y qué está mal con las fábricas? Muchas personas respetables trabajan en ellas."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "No estoy siendo elitista, Bella. El trabajo de fábrica es extenuante y peligroso, y estarás atascada trabajando desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. No quiero eso para ti, y tengo un presentimiento que no quieres eso tampoco."

"Bueno, no específicamente, no." Respondí, apaciguándolo – se veía listo para arrastrarme de regreso a casa si era necesario para evitar que trabajara en una fábrica. "Pero quiero hacer algo. Odio no ser capaz de mantenerme por mi cuenta."

"Sabes, cualquier chica cuerda estaría cazando esposo en vez de buscando trabajo," comentó Edward, mirándome con recelo.

Resoplé, mucho menos propio de una dama. "¿Cuáles crees que son mis chances? ¿Quién me aceptaría?"

"Yo lo haría," dijo Edward, manteniéndose confidente pero incapaz de esconder la traicionera indecisión en sus ojos.

"¿OH? ¿Es eso una propuesta?" repliqué, esperando que se retractara.

"Si," dijo, sonriendo. Giré mis ojos. Debía haber sabido mejor.

"Gee, gracias," dije, acelerando mi paso un poco. Sentía la misma frustración que sentí cuando conocí por primera vez a Edward, antes de saber lo que era y tenía que preguntarme constantemente que rayos estaba pensando.

"¿Es eso una aceptación?" Preguntó Edward, manteniendo el paso conmigo, sus ojos llenos de malicia.

"Si, seguro," me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Él sonrió de nuevo. "Te haré cumplir eso."

"No me sorprendería," mascullé bajo mi respiración.

Resultó que buscar trabajo era mucho, mucho más difícil en 1918. Básicamente, mis opciones eran coser, cocina y limpiar. Aunque había dicho que trabajé con una costurera, realmente no podía coser más que un botón, así que eso no funcionaría. Le dije a Edward que estaba cansada de coser para vivir, de modo que pasar por alto esos trabajos no pareciera sospechoso. Traté de aplicar para unos pocos trabajos cocinando, pero todos me dijeron que yo era "demasiado joven" o estaba "sobrecualificada." Edward tuvo que explicármelo.

"Supongo que este no es el caso en Washington, pero muchos empleadores tratan de llenar los puesto como esos con negros. Les pueden pagar menos."

Fue difícil esconder mi horror. "¡Pero eso no está bien!"

"No," Edward acordó, "no lo está. Pero, desafortunadamente, esa es la forma en la que es."

Fue raro darme cuenta que esta viviendo en una época antes del Acta de los Derechos Civiles, antes del salario mínimo, incluso antes de los derechos laborales… ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo yo aquí?

"¿Te puedo convencer de que cedas ahora?" Preguntó Edward al final del tercer día. Caminábamos de regreso a su casa, inundados por el sudor y la humedad después de caminar varias cuadras de la ciudad.

"Si, creo que probablemente puedes," suspiré, quitando de mi cara mechones sueltos de cabello. Su madre me había mostrado como sujetarlo apropiadamente, para mi gran alivio, pero mi cabello estaba escapando continuamente para volverme loca.

"Gracias al cielo," suspiró. "Está demasiado caliente para esto."

"Te ofreciste para venir," señalé.

Levantó una incrédula ceja. "Para evitar que te metieras en problemas. ¡Y cosa buena que lo hice! Tropezaste cuatro veces hoy, y si no te hubiera atrapado la última vez, te hubieras fracturado y abierto el cráneo.

Me sonrojé y cruce mis brazos a la defensiva. "Sólo soy un poco torpe, eso es todo."

Edward estalló en carcajadas. "¿Olvidé mencionar la cortada con el papel? ¿Y la jarra de agua que regaste? ¿Y el auto que casi te atropella? ¡Eres como un imán para los problemas!"

Otra vez, las similitudes entre este Edward y el mío me asombraron. Parecía que sus mentes trabajaban en exactamente la misma forma, guiándose por su elección de las palabras. Y aún así, este Edward era tan despreocupado, sin trabas. Ya lo lloraba un poco, sabiendo del sufrimiento que soportaría si las cosas salían de la forma en que se supone debían salir.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Te he perdido."

"Sólo apenada por tener mi torpeza detallada de manera tan elocuente," mentí. Su boca se tensó; sabía que estaba mintiendo. Corté cualquier pregunta adicional.

"¿Qué sobre ti? De seguro tienes defectos también."

"Mi madre dice que siempre pienso demasiado," sonrió.

No pude evitar mi sonrisa de respuesta. "Hmm, puedo ver eso. Pero no creo que sea algo malo."

"¿No?" se inclinó más cerca, deteniéndome en mi camino. "¿Y si estuviera pensando sobre ti?"

Tragué, sintiendo el calor de su intensa mirada. "Eso… no sería malo tampoco."

"¿En serio?" Su cara entera se iluminó con esperanza. "Porque soy serio, Bella. Nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien cuya compañía disfrutara más que la mía, pero estos días pasados… entre más te conozco, más quiero estar cerca de ti."

En ese momento me di cuenta, mientras él tomaba mi cara entre sus manos con indecisión, que este era un Edward con nada que lo estuviera reteniendo. Este Edward no tenía que luchar con sus deseos encontrados cada momento del día; el tenía todo en el mundo para ofrecer, y nada de qué protegerme. Esto era como nuestra relación pudo haber sido desde el principio, si sólo… pero tal vez sería así de nuevo, después que me cambiara… tal vez él sería este seguro y decidido Edward del que yo estaba tan enamorada ahora.

"Edward…" murmuré, insegura.

Y entonces sus labios cubrieron los míos.

Este Edward era cálido, y sus labios se sentían como satín. Su boca se movió de forma gentil, casta, contra mis labios antes que él retrocediera. Sus manos cayeron a los lados.

"Lo siento – y se que es un poco pronto para eso, pero es solo que -"

"Está bien," interrumpí, agarrando su mano. "No me importa."

Aquella sonrisa ladeada apareció y comenzamos a caminar otra vez mientras mi mente se barajaba entre mis confusos pensamientos. Todo esto se sentía bien, pero mal… bien, porque este era Edward –el alma de Edward, incluso si el cuerpo era un poco diferente… pero mal porque no era _mi_ Edward. Mal porque mi secreto permanecía entre nosotros… porque no me podía quedar con este Edward. Sabía eso ahora. Tenía que encontrar mi camino de regreso, de alguna manera, porque necesitaba la eternidad. Nada más sería suficiente.

Y aún así, mi cuerpo llamaba a este, encantado con las posibilidades que siempre habían estado fuera de los límites antes. Quería sentir a Edward amarme sin restricciones.

"¿Bella?" su voz rompió entre mis pensamientos. "Hay un baile mañana. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"

Hice una mueca. ¿Por qué ellos siempre querían que bailara? "Um, bueno, lo haría, Edward, pero no tengo nada para usar, y realmente _no puedo_ bailar."

"Vamos, todo está en el que guía. Y te encontraremos algo. ¿Por favor?"

¿Cómo podría resistir esos ojos?

"Está bien, pero no puedes dejar que nadie más baile conmigo. Soy propensa a hacerle a alguien heridas serias."

Él se rió, sus ojos brillando. "Suena como un acuerdo para mí. Trato."

Acostada en la cama esa noche, traté de mantener mi mente es esta época, sobre este Edward, pero pensamientos se distraían constantemente. Anhelaba el pesado brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, su frío aliento sobre mi cuello. Quería poder darme la vuelta y acurrucarme en su pecho, sentir sus labios sobre mi cabello, besar sus fríos labios… quería sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos presionados juntos y enrollar mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas…

Suspiré y me giré por enésima vez esa noche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi Edward ahora? ¿Sabía donde estaba yo? ¿Estaba entrando en pánico? Le rogué al Señor que no se rindiera hasta que me encontrara... que no tratara de nuevo lo que hizo después que salté de ese acantilado… no, de seguro no lo haría. Seguramente él esperaría a mi regreso.

Cerré mis ojos contra esos pensamientos. De alguna forma, todo esto funcionaría. Sólo que no me sentía muy segura sobre ello en el momento.

Quería ser consolada. Pensé en Edward, durmiendo bajo el pasillo… no creí que le importaría si iba a él; él entendería. Pero no quería que sus padres descubrieran y pensaran mal de mí…

_Simplemente no tropieces en el pasillo, _me dije mientras echaba atrás los cobertores. Salí con sigilo de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí tan silenciosamente como me fue posible. Tocar sería demasiado ruidoso, de modo que entré, escuchando el mínimo clic mientras la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

Él estaba profundo, con un brazo doblado alrededor de su almohada el otro bajo esta. Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo. Incluso mi Edward, quien podría estar tan quieto como una estatua, nunca se había visto tan relajado.

Me acerqué vacilando, escuchando su suave respiración. Entonces estiré mi mano para tocar su hombro.

Él despertó casi de inmediato, mirándome miope y con sueño. "¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo sólo- extraño mi casa," le dije. Era la única forma que podía pensar en decirle la verdad sin revelarme.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó, sentándose.

"¿Puedo simplemente quedarme contigo por un rato?" pregunté indecisa.

"Claro, ven aquí." Él echó hacia atrás las sábanas para que me deslizara dentro de la cama. Lo hice, sumergiéndome dentro del confortante calor mientras él se acurrucaba contra mí. Sus brazos me sostuvieron fuerte, y no fue tan difícil dormir después de eso.

* * *

Bien, creo que voy a profundizar en algo que no había notado antes. El satín no es una tela tan suave, es brillante por un lado y opaco por el otro, y más bien de contextura gruesa… creo que es muy buena la comparación que hizo con el Edward humano, ¿no creen?, no tan perfecto como el otro pero aún así bastante bueno. XD

El próximo Cáp. es el baile, ¿cómo se lo imaginan?


	8. Capítulo 8

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

link al vestido en mi perfil.

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward todavía estaba dormido cuando desperté.

Me acosté viéndolo por más tiempo del que debí, pero estaba cautivada por las pequeñas cosas que nunca había podido presenciar antes. La forma en que sus pestañas caían contra sus mejillas, del mismo color que su cabello… la forma en que su respiración salía en suaves resoplidos, casi como un ronquido pero no tanto… la forma en que sus párpados se movían mientras soñaba.

Quería besarlo, para descubrir que sonidos haría despertando, si me sostendría más fuerte mientras trataba de volver a dormir. Pero esa era una línea que no estaba lista para cruzar, por lo que me alejé de su abrazo y me moví sigilosamente fuera del cuarto.

Olvidé revisar si el pasillo estaba vacío primero.

Elizabeth Masen estaba parada ahí, arreglando flores en un florero sobre una pequeña mesa contra la pared. Me congelé como ella se giró para mirarme.

"Um…yo… esto no es-" tartamudeé, encontrando con desesperación sus calmados ojos.

Ella finalmente sonrió, soltando una risita. "Esto tal vez te suene muy extraño, Bella, pero confío en mi hijo. Se que eduqué a un caballero que no se atrevería a hacer nada inapropiado con una joven dama antes del matrimonio. También se que no elegiría a nadie que no fuera absolutamente merecedor de ello, así que confío en ti también, Bella."

Me sonrojé. Mis considerablemente más modernos padres no reaccionarían ni de cerca tan bien como ella lo había hecho –pero entonces, siempre hay dos reglas para medir cuando se trata de hijos e hijas- y no sabía que decir. "Gr-gracias."

"Para nada," dijo regresando a sus flores. "Edward me dice que te va a sacar esta noche. He puesto algo sobre tu cama que creo que servirá. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas y vienes a mostrarme? Podemos hacer algunos arreglos si es necesario."

"Está bien," acepté, aún temblando un poco de alivio. Había estado segura que me llamaría prostituta y me sacaría de la casa.

El vestido que encontré tendido sobre la cama era encantador, un clásico de época –excepto que no era de época en este tiempo-. Era un lujoso vestido color crema hasta el tobillo, de caída suelta como en las películas… Las mangas hasta el codo estaban adornadas con delicado encaje, el mismo encaje con que el frente estaba adornado. El suave satín estaba recogido a cada lado, como si levantara el vestido del suelo. Era… absolutamente hermoso.

Me quité mi bata de dormir y deslicé el vestido por mi cabeza. Se sentía suave sobre mi cuerpo, y era _tan_ cómodo. Tendría que decirle a Alice que quería vestirme al estilo de 1918 todo el tiempo…

Me giré para mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero en el cuarto. El vestido mostraba un leve indicio de la forma de mi cuerpo, solo lo suficiente ajustado para mostrar que tenía caderas y pecho. Era sexy, no en la forma moderna, sino en una forma que sabía que Edward encontraría atractiva… y este Edward probablemente también…

Vacilante, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y miré a hurtadillas en el pasillo. La Sr. Masen había desaparecido, por lo que me moví sigilosa hacia su cuarto, preocupada que Edward viera. Este estaba abierto, y ella estaba sentada en el tocador.

"Oh, Bella, se te ve encantador," dijo, girándose para mirarme. De repente se puso de pie y me rodeó, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. "Necesitaremos subir el dobladillo solo un poquito, pero te queda bien."

"Oh, no tienes que hacer eso," tartamudeé. "Es decir, ¿no es tu vestido? Si subes el dobladillo-"

"No te preocupes, de todas formas no estaba planeando en volver a usarlo."

Mordí mi labio. "Ya has hecho tanto por mí. No quiero que tengas más problemas."

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza, regresando al tocador para buscar desordenadamente en el cajón principal. "Si te hace sentir mejor, no pienses en ello como yo haciendo esto para ti. Piensa en ello como algo para Edward."

Para Edward... ¿no fue eso exactamente por lo que vine aquí en primer lugar?

"Vale," sonreí dudosa.

"Y ahora," dijo, y me di cuenta que había sacado una caja de alfileres. Hice una mueca. Con mi suerte, la caja se caería y la mitad de estos terminarían enterrados en mi piel. "Vamos a sujetar esto con alfileres para poder ponerme a trabajar."

Después del almuerzo, a penas tres horas después, ella me regresó el vestido. Me maravillé por las pulidas puntadas a lo largo del dobladillo, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera haber hecho.

"Muchísimas gracias," me entusiasmé.

Elizabeth sonrió abiertamente. "No me agradezcas todavía. Aún tenemos que hacer tu cabello."

Al final, la dejé atender mi cabello sin chistar. En menos tiempo del que habría creído posible, lo había recogido en una elegante formación –no se como llamarla, pero era perfecta-.

"¿Estás emocionada por lo de esta noche?" Preguntó la Sr. Masen mientras se preparaba para aplicarme maquillaje en la cara.

"Supongo," respondí. "Realmente no se que esperar."

"¿Qué te dijo Edward?" preguntó. Se veía sorprendida.

"Nada," me encogí. "Dijo que había un baile y me invitó a ir…"

Esta vez sus cejas se levantaron. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con especulación. "Me temo que es más que un simple baile. Es uno de los más grandes eventos en la ciudad. Uno de nuestros conocidos celebra la fiesta anualmente. Usualmente mi esposo y yo asistimos, pero esta noche tenemos otra obligación con sus socios. No puedo decirte lo sorprendida que estaba cuando Edward dijo que planeaba asistir… usualmente el haría todo lo que pudiera para evitar ir".

"¿En serio?" El hilo de miedo se enrollo fuerte a mi alrededor, haciendo un poco más difícil el respirar. No me importaba estar con Edward… No me importaba que no me hubiera contado cuan importante era esto. Eso era típico de Edward, en serio. Pero yo no estaba lista para ser paseada alrededor de la alta sociedad. Haría el ridículo y avergonzaría a Edward y a su familia… Lo más seguro es que me cayera o tumbara algo y definitivamente si que no conocía los modales correctos para esta época…

Ella se arrodilló delante de mí con lo que parecía ser un pinta labios –no podría ser llamado lápiz labialporque no había ningún "lápiz" (_bueno, aquí hay un juego de palabras entre __lip__stick y __stick, espero hayan podido captar la idea)_- y entonces vio mi expresión.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Bella. Son sólo un grupo elitista de la sociedad que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que vestirse elegante y dar fiestas. No vale la pena impresionarlos – es más fácil lidiar con ellos si lo haces. Simplemente diviértete esta noche."

Sonreí forzada mientras ella vino hacia mí con un pincelito untado con el colorante de labios. "Trataré."

Después de meter a empujones mis pies dentro de unos zapatos que eran demasiado pequeños –con tacón, para completar- y ponerme los guantes pequeños color crema que combinaban con el vestido, dejé que Elizabeth me ayudara a bajar las escaleras para encontrar a Edward.

Lo vi antes que él nos escuchara acercarnos. Estaba vestido muy elegante, sentado en su piano pero sin tocar. En su lugar, se movía nerviosamente como cualquier niño pequeño. Me dolió el corazón un poco ante la vista.

Cuando él se giró para verme, recibí el impacto completo de su atuendo –un traje completo, casi idéntico al que Edward había usado cuando me había llevado al prom. Su cabello estaba peinado cuidadosamente y pegado a su cabeza con… alguna clase de sustancia. ¿gel? No supe como decir. Pero se veía como un verdadero caballero de principios de los años 1900s. Justo como lo que era.

Encontré sus ansiosos ojos mientras me apreciaba y una sonrisa se esparció a través de su cara. "Muy bien hecho, madre," dijo sin alejar su mirada de mí. Incluso yo tenía que admitir, el efecto terminado era intrigante. Con mis labios pintados de rojo y colorete sobre mis mejillas, en realidad sentí que pertenecía a esta época.

"Te ves como algo sacado de un sueño," dijo acercándose. "Desearía poder detener el tiempo y mantenerse así para siempre."

Casi me reí, era tan irónico. Si sólo él supiera que su yo futuro podría hacer justo eso – o que un día trataría de todo para evitarlo.

Pero me las arreglé para mantener una sonrisa pegada sobre mi cara y agradecerle. "Tu también te ves bastante apuesto."

Él sonrió ampliamente y tomó mi mano. "¿Vamos?"

Tragué mis temores. "Supongo."

Me guió fuera hacia el auto negro aparcado contra el bordillo. Lo miré por encima inquieta. Nunca había montado en él, y realmente no quería –no se veía como los carros que yo conocía. Edward sólo sonrió ante mi vacilación.

"¿Estás asustada por mi forma de conducir?" preguntó, abriéndome la puerta de copiloto.

"No. Bueno, si espero que mantengas una velocidad razonable," dije, preguntándome si la afición por la velocidad de Edward había estado presente en su vida humana. "¿Pero no lo necesitaran tus padres esta noche?"

Él sacudió su cabeza y me levantó cuidadosamente hacia el asiento. "No, mis padres estás ofreciendo la cena en casa."

Lo vi caminar alrededor del auto y treparse del lado del conductor. Como giró el encendido, la imagen me golpeó, con fuerza –en su traje antiguo, conduciendo su auto antiguo… Edward nunca se había visto tanto como la personificación de _1918_. Me gustaba, me di cuenta. Todo ese tiempo discutiendo que yo no era _esa_ chica… pero tal vez lo hubiera sido, en este tiempo y lugar. Tal vez yo era más anticuada de lo que pensé.

"Así que… ¿Quiénes son estas personas?" pregunté mientras el silencio continuaba. "Me refiero a los que están dando la fiesta."

"Los Benedicts," respondió Edward. Algo en su tono provocó una respuesta.

"A ti no te gustan," adiviné. Me pregunté porqué estábamos yendo a esta fiesta, entonces.

"No, no, ellos están bien," Edward suspiró, mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo. "Pero… bueno, bien podría estar advertida ahora. Ellos tienen una... hija excesivamente entusiasta. Tiendo a hacer lo que sea que puedo para evitarla."

Mi reflejo fue rodar mis ojos, pero lo luché. Por supuesto, chicas en cada época estaban atraídas a mi Edward… No debería estar sorprendida. Y tampoco debería estar celosa o insegura, me recordé a mi misma mientras los viejos sentimientos trataban de resurgir. ¿Cuántas veces me había dicho Edward que él nunca había amado a nadie más antes de mí? Nunca sintió ni siquiera una chispa de interés. Y de seguro no se preocuparía por una muchacha que se le lanzara continuamente. Ese no era para nada el tipo de Edward.

Decidí tomarle el pelo sobre ello. "Así que esta vez decidiste traerme contigo como escudo humano."

"¡No!" gritó Edward, rápidamente a la defensiva. "Hasta ayer tenía toda la intención de quedarme en casa, como de costumbre, pero pensé que tal vez sería agradable asistir por una vez con alguien cuya compañía sinceramente disfrutara."

No pude negar la ráfaga de alegría que siguió a sus palabras. "Bueno, aún así, estaré preparada para ahuyentar a las otras chicas. No puedo dejar tu virtud desprotegida."

Él se río abiertamente, fuerte. "Tanto como aprecio eso, usted, señorita Swan, es la última persona que debería estar protegiendo mi virtud." La indirecta sugestiva a su voz hizo mis piernas temblar.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" pregunté, viendo las comisuras de su boca levantarse poco a poco en una irresistible sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Porque, Bella, eres la única mujer por la que estaría bastante tentado a tirar mi virtud."

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta. La declaración fue poco escandalosa para mis sensibilidades –había estado _más_ que feliz de robar la virtud de mi Edward, numerosas veces- pero nunca hubiera esperado escucharlo de este Edward. Evidentemente, había subestimado el poder de sus hormonas humanas.

Él me miró y su sonrisa calló. "Lo siento, te he ofendido, ¿no es cierto? No debí haber dicho eso. Fue inapropiado."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el caballero. Mi sonrisa fue imparable. "No, no me has ofendido. Sólo me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Tal vez tu virtud no necesita tanta protección como pensé."

Él se rió y entró a un largo camino –me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia una enorme casa, una que definitivamente no se encontraría en el Chicago moderno de hoy. Una línea de autos paraba en la entrada donde parejas exquisitamente vestidas bajaban en destellos de color.

"No, Bella, creo que será mejor que saques tu espada y escudo. Mi virtud está definitivamente en necesitad de tu asistencia."

Él me sonrió, parando dentro la línea de autos, pero me sentí nerviosa de repente. "Será mejor que recuerdes tu promesa. No dejes que nadie más baile conmigo."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente mientras se inclinaba más cerca para hablar suavemente en mi oído, su tono deliciosamente posesivo. "Por supuesto que no, Bella. Está en mis propios beneficios guardar _tu_ virtud, sabes."

La sangre se acumuló inmediatamente en mis mejillas mientras el se alejaba de nuevo, mirándome disimuladamente. Me reí temblando, tratando de darle una mirada severa, pero supe inmediatamente que fallé. "Serás mi muerte, Edward Masen."

Él simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Lamento la demora con el cap chicas, he estado bastante ocupada.

No me acordaba que la fiesta se toma 3 capítulos xD, y el mejor es el último xD, aunque el q sigue es muy bueno también, Edward humano es muy coqueto...


	9. Capítulo 9

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

_¡Que la pasen súper con sus familias y amigos -y que reciban muchos regalos, pero ojo que yo no lo dije-!

* * *

_"**Sólo Humano"**

**Capítulo 9**

La casa de los Benedicts era aún más encantadora adentro de lo que lo era en el exterior, aunque todo –desde los candelabros de cristal a las gruesas alfombras- gritaba dinero. Algunas partes eran hermosas; otras era meramente ostentosas.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Edward murmuró bajo en mi oído mientras yo me colgaba a su brazo y caminábamos a través del vestíbulo.

Tragué. "Estoy pensando que, conociéndome, voy a hacer el ridículo tremendamente durante el curso de la noche."

Edward se rió. "No te preocupes tanto, Bella. Yo te mantendré en pie."

"Buena suerte," bufé, pero internamente estaba complacida. Con Edward de mi lado, me sentía más segura de mí misma… siempre lo hacía.

La sonrisa se quedó sobre su cara mientras me guiaba hacia una enorme entrada, la cual se abría hacia una larga galería –una sala de estar gigante, de hecho, ya llena de gente-. Una pareja elegantemente vestida estaba parada en la entrada, sonrisas enmarcadas en sus caras. Los anfitriones, noté. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco puro brillando con cuentas plateadas. Él llevaba el habitual blanco y negro. De no haberse visto ambos levemente envejecidos, ambos con ojos y cabello oscuro, se habrían parecido a un anuncio de catálogo.

"¡Edward!" gritó la mujer, dando un paso adelante para besarlo de manera exuberante en la mejilla. Pude imaginar de donde había sacado su hija su "excesivo entusiasmo". "Oh, estoy encantada de que después de todo hayas decidido venir. ¿Y quién es esta encantadora dama?"

Me sorprendió el no ver nada más que simpatía mientras se giraba hacia mí con expectación. Sinceramente, había esperado la clase de madre que pensaba que su hija merecía lo que sea que quisiera y haría lo que fuera por obtenerlo para ella. Al parecer, o ella knew better o no era conciente de los deseos de su hija. O Edward había estado exagerando, pero dudaba eso. Él era demasiado caballeroso para criticar el comportamiento de una mujer a menos que fuera honestamente deplorable.

"Esta es Bella Swan. Está con nosotros por el verano," dijo Edward. La desilusión que cayó sobre mí fue una sorpresa. ¿Había esperado que él declarara su amor eterno por mí? Yo todavía no sabía lo que éramos… por supuesto que él no me presentaría como algo más que un huésped. "Bella," continuó, "permíteme presentarte a John y Claire Benedict".

"Es maravilloso conocerlos," dije, tratando de sonar entusiasta. Ellos se veían perfectamente agradables –él complaciendo en silencio a su esposa, ella ofreciendo una sonrisa de bienvenida- pero mis nervios aún me controlaban.

"Igualmente," dijo Claire. "Edward, asegúrate de presentársela a Rebeca. Ella ya huyó con sus amigos, pero estará muy contenta de verte."

Disimuladamente, miré a Edward mientras nos alejábamos. Su cara se veía un poco tensa.

"Déjame adivinar," dije luchando inútilmente con una sonrisa. "¿Ella es la que necesito ahuyentar con un palito?"

Edward suspiró. "Tristemente, si. Pero con suerte podemos evitar – oh, maldición. Olvídalo."

Nunca había escuchado a este Edward jurar en lo más mínimo, de modo que estaba preparada para que fuera malo cuando seguí sus ojos hacia la joven mujer acercándose a nosotros. Y era malo. Por supuesto, era divina –abundante cabello oscuro y ojos delineados lo suficiente para darles un look exótico. Suspiré. Si sólo hubiera sido rubia –podía lidiar rubias. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a la competencia entre morenas.

"¡Edward, viniste!" gritó ella, ignorándome por completo. Instintivamente, agarré con más fuerza su brazo. Aún estando quieto, ella se agarró de su otro brazo, formando un incomodo juego de tira y afloje entre nosotros.

Edward me lanzó un vistazo, su mirada extrañamente calculadora, antes de girarse de regreso hacia ella. "Si, pensé que Bella podría disfrutarlo." Él escogió puntuar mi nombre poniendo su mano sobre la mía mientras lo mencionaba. Los ojos de Rebeca se achicaron como se enfocaban en nuestras manos, y yo decidí darle el puntazo final, por así decirlo.

"Si, él temía que me estuviera aburriendo – mi Edward es _tan_ considerado, ¿no es cierto?" Hablé efusivamente con falsa inocencia, disfrutando de la sorpresa en sus ojos. Mi Edward… él _era_ mi Edward, aún cuando había estado pensando en la versión vampiro de Edward con ese nombre… me di cuenta, que él era mío en cualquier encarnación, porque bajo los sutiles cambios, él era esencialmente el mismo. Sólo Edward.

"Oh, si, que amable de él," dijo tajante Rebeca, incapaz de infundir la cantidad adecuada de cortesía en su voz. Me lanzó otra mirada rayada antes de mirar a Edward coquetamente. Que truco tan sucio era ese – uno con el que estaba muy familiarizada.

"¿Salvarás al menos un baile para mí, Edward?" Preguntó ella. Miré sobre su hombro para ver a un grupo de chicas mirándonos con curiosidad – sus amigas, supuse-.

"Me temo que no tengo ninguno de sobra," respondió el, infaliblemente cortés, pero escuché el borde de advertencia en su tono. Reconocía ese tono bien – el tono que había usado conmigo cuando cruzaba la línea de su delicado control… así que _siempre_ había sido así de mandón…

"Oh, bueno…" un rastro de rubor rozó sus mejillas, y sentí un poco de lástima por ella. Ser rechazada por Edward tenía que ser absolutamente devastador. Pero ella forzó una sonrisa y presionó. "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para un juego de cartas? Estábamos a punto de empezar."

"No, gracias. Hay algunas persona a las que me gustaría que Bella conociera," dijo Edward. Sonaba como si su paciencia se estuviera agotando; le di un apretón a su mano en un intento de calmarlo.

"Bueno, disfruten entonces. Los veré luego."

Y finalmente, se fue. Sus amigas la recibieron como a un pájaro regresando al nido e inmediatamente comenzaron a alejarse riendo.

"¿De verdad hay más gente que quieres que conozca?" pregunté un poco con temor, aunque tenía mis sospechas.

"No," admitió, sonriendo. "Es sólo que no quería jugar cartas. Bien manejado, de paso. Creo que te haré la guardiana a tiempo completo de la virtud de _tu_ Edward."

Me sonrojé, tratando de leer sus ojos. Pareció gustarle el pronombre posesivo, por lo que no le huí a ello. "Creo que ese es un trabajo que me gustaría tomar. ¿Cuánto es el sueldo?"

"Hmm." Sus ojos bailaron en respuesta a mi flirteo, lo que hizo que las mariposas estallaran en mi estómago. No me había sentido tan mareada desde… desde mi noche de bodas. La idea te hacía pensar, pero traté de esconderlo. "Creo que el sueldo es negociable. ¿Por qué no empezamos con mi cariño eterno y vemos?"

"No lo sé…" pretendí contemplarlo. "Creo que voy a necesitar tu cariño eterno _y_ tu devoción perpetua."

"Hecho," sonrió, y la seriedad subyacente en sus ojos me hizo temblar. Sabía que él lo sentía, y eso me asustaba y me entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo, Ciertamente, ya había "caído" por este Edward… pero enamorarme más sólo se veía como causa de más dolor cuando lo dejara…

Mientras evitaba sus ojos, llegué a la abruta realización que habíamos estado parados en el mismo lugar por varios y largos momentos mientras la fiesta continuaba alrededor nuestro – grupos de gente rodeaban el cuarto, hablando, riendo, fumando, siendo felices y jóvenes. Traté de volver a traer mi mente al momento, lejos del esposo que podría estar extrañándome y preocupándose por mí justo ahora.

"Entonces", dije, forzando una sonrisa, "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Él se pilló mi cambió de humor; vi su rostro caer. No supe como explicar que no era su culpa, por lo que no lo i ntenté.

"Bueno, la cena será servida en poco, y después de eso, el baile iniciará."

Me esforcé por verme animada. "¿Y nos vamos a quedar parados aquí hasta entonces?"

"No, por mucho que me gustaría eso, probablemente deberíamos hacer rondas," suspiró, mirando la gente alrededor nuestro. "Esta es la parte que prefiero saltarme."

"Me siento igual, pero no creo que debería animarte a eludir tus obligaciones sociales," dije.

Edward sonrió. "Bueno, entonces prepárate."

Lo hice, y él me guió alrededor del cuarto, presentándome a gente cuyos nombres nunca recordaría. La mayoría eran los amigos de sus padres y compañeros, gente mayor que hablaban efusivamente sobre Edward y me lanzaban miradas críticas a mí. Traté de hacer una buena impresión, para probarme a mi misma que merecía a Edward y a su familia, pero la mayoría de las personas mantuvieron sus expresiones de perplejidad mientras caminábamos lejos.

Todo iba normalmente cuando de repente Edward se detuvo y me arrastró lejos – lejos de un grupo de chicos por la chimenea, todos fumando y riendo. Lo que sea que estuviera tratando de evitar, no fue lo suficiente rápido – un chico con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes nos vio y llamó el nombre de Edward. La sonrisa del chico no era exactamente una sonrisa, no era exactamente amistosa – era casi….salvaje. Obviamente, él era lo que Edward estaba tratando de evitar.

"Edward, preséntanos a tu amiga," dijo el chico, soltando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo. Los otros nos miraron, claramente especulando.

Edward frunció el ceño. "Esta es Bella," fue todo lo que dijo.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia. "Vamos, Eddie, no seas tan maleducado. Soy Norman Bouchard," me dijo, estirando su mano. Sintiendo la inquietud de Edward, no la tomé.

"Un placer en conocerte," dije de manera tradicional, dejando mi mano izquierda sobre el brazo de Edward y agarrando el vestido con la derecha.

Norman sonrió burlón, como si sintiera mi intranquilidad. "Edward y yo asistimos al mismo colegio. Tuvimos el placer de vivir juntos el año pasado."

"Fascinante," murmuré, adivinando que la acomodación no había salido tan bien. Edward, frunciendo el ceño, abrió su boca para hablar finalmente.

"Odio terminar la reunión, pero tenemos algunas presentaciones más por hacer. Los veo luego."

Y con esa rápida excusa, Edward me alejó.

"¿Sobre qué fue todo eso?" pregunté, viéndolo de lado – su quijada estaba rígida con la tensión. Una expresión tan familiar.

"Norman Bouchard es... no un caballero," dijo Edward entre dientes. "De hecho, se deleita en seducir mujeres y presumir sobre ello después."

No pude evitar sonreír conformé noté por lo que Edward estaba tan enojado. "Aww, Edward –no te preocupes. Soy demasiado lista para caer por sus jugarretas."

Edward se giró para mirarme a la cara, luchando por mantener el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa liberándose en las comisuras de su boca. "Si, puedo verte haciéndole mucho daño primero. Pero eso no significa que tengo que pararme ahí y verlo comerte con la mirada."

Su ceño frunciéndose más conforme contemplaba esa idea. Mi amplia sonrisa era imposible de prevenir. "Oh, Edward. Eres adorable cuando te pones posesivo y celoso"

"No estoy siendo posesivo. O celoso," dijo a la defensiva.

"Por supuesto que si," lo molesté. "Pero realmente no me importa – pienso que es dulce."

Pero Edward aún estaba frunciendo el ceño. Dejé de caminar, forzándolo a detenerse y enfrentarme. "¿Qué sucede, Edward?"

Soltó un muy atípico suspiro y sus ojos me atravesaron. "No se exactamente que pensar de ti, Bella. Hay momentos como este cuando creo que podrías sentir tanto como yo – y otras ocasiones es como si estuvieras millas de distancia, como si estuvieras soñando en alguien más…"

Me sentí horrible. ¿Cómo pude haberle dado a este Edward razón para dudar de mí también? Con mi propio suspiro, me acerqué, asombrada como siempre por la sensación del calor de su cuerpo a esta proximidad. "Edward, lo prometo, cada parte de mí está contigo."

"¿Cada parte?" sus voz estaba calmada, pero sus ojos eran optimistas.

"Cada parte," repetí. "Por supuesto, no es fácil dejar ir el pasado por completo – pero contigo… ahí es donde _quiero_ estar." Eso no era una mentira, sino media verdad – Quería estar con Edward. Pero mi corazón no podía decidir cuál Edward era – o podía unirlos a ambos, como debería.

"¿lo dices en serio?" presionó. "No lo estás diciendo solamente –"

"No mentiría sobre esto," interrumpí. Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante su sonrisa – nunca me cansaría de ver esa sonrisa, el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. La misma sonrisa que me daría por una eternidad.

La campanilla del reloj rompió el hechizo entre nosotros, y la sonrisa de Edward cayó un poco. "Hora de la comida, ¿estás lista?"

Realmente me sentí más lista –no sólo para el resto de la noche, sino para todo mi tiempo aquí. "Si. Vamos."

_

* * *

Si buscan la historia original, la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos_


	10. Capítulo 10

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 10**

La cena fue un evento abrumador. Estaba sentada a lo largo de una mesa extraordinariamente larga con Edward a un lado y un tímido y pelirrojo chico del otro. Se presentó a sí mismo como Arthur Mitchell, pero no obtuve mucho más de él.

Aunque la conversación fluyó rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, le hablé mayormente a Edward. Era descortés, lo sabía –incluso en mi tiempo, no era correcto el dedicar toda la atención de uno a una sola persona en un encuentro social-. Pero no pude evitarlo. Él era demasiado fascinante.

"Cuéntame sobre tu colegio," dije, mi curiosidad despertó por nuestra previa confrontación con Norman. "¿Dónde es? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?"

Edward sonrió ante mi bombardeó de preguntas. "Es un colegio en Pennsylvania que prepara estudiantes para la educación superior – He estado allí por cinco años, ahora mi padre quiere que me vaya por el derecho, como él; Estoy seguro que ya ha tratado de jalar hilos en Harvard, aunque tengo un año más para ir.

Algo en su tono sugirió descontento. "¿Y no quieres ser un abogado?" supuse, aún picoteando de mi comida. Era una cena mucho más fina de lo que estaba acostumbrada, y estaba bastante inquieta por el hecho de que no sabía exactamente _qué_ estaba comiendo… pero no quería parecer grosera por evitarla

"Supongo que sería una profesión tolerable, pero nunca me ha atraído mucho," respondió Edward. Sonaba bastante relajado, pero me pregunté si alguna vez había hablado con alguien sobre esto.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?" pregunté.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, "Ir a la guerra, por supuesto."

Rodé mis ojos, luchando con el impulso de pincharlo con mi tenedor. Eso sería lo _más _poco femenino. "_Además_ de eso. La guerra no durará para siempre."

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward se puso pensativo. "No lo sé. Realmente nuca he pensado sobre ello. Me gusta la música... pero eso no es mucha profesión, ¿verdad?"

"Podría ser," animé, "si quisieras que lo fuera. Podrías ser el siguiente gran compositor."

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Muchos de los grandes compositores fueron miserables. Sus vidas fueron realmente escandalosas, demasiado - ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi futura esposa e hijos?"

Forcé una sonrisa, sabiendo que él nunca tendría esa vida. "Tal vez podrías romper el molde y volverte un compositor no escandaloso. Estoy segura que tu familia te apoyaría felizmente."

Edward inclinó su cabeza. "¿Te casarías _tú_ con un compositor?"

Oh, había una pregunta capciosa. "Si lo amara, si." Bajé eso con un sorbo de agua.

"Hmm," dijo Edward pensativamente, tomando un sorbo también. "Entonces, ¿de qué clase de hombre te podrías enamorar?"

Otra pregunta capciosa. ¿Cuán seriamente se tomaría mi respuesta? Juzgando por la mirada en su cara, tendría que ser cuidadosa. "Bueno…" comencé, "querría a alguien amable, pero con principios fuertes… Alguien que siempre se preocupara por mis intereses. Alguien a quien pudiera hablarle fácilmente, pero con quien también pudiera estar cómodamente sin hablar… Alguien que me amara incondicionalmente," terminé. Si, eso serviría como respuesta. Todo eso aplicaba a Edward – _ambos_ Edwards.

Fui librada de escuchar su respuesta por la aparición de los sirvientes viniendo a retirar el plato actual. Me tomé un momento para mirar alrededor del cuarto, y entonces lo lamenté – mis ojos se encontraron con Norman Bouchard, quién me ofreció una sonrisa torcida. Me volví, de regreso a Edward.

"¿Cuál es la historia con Norman?" pregunté, agarrando a Edward por sorpresa. "Realmente parecía que no te gusta él."

"Es exactamente como te conté," respondió Edward, pero supe que había más. Su mentón estaba tenso.

"¿No me estás contando porque es así de malo, o sólo estás asustado de ofender mis delicadas sensibilidades femeninas?"

La mueca de Edward se marcó más y tomó otro bocado de su comida, intentando ganar tiempo. "Es sólo que… él acostumbraba llevar chicas a nuestro cuarto. Y debí haberlo reportado, o tratado de detenerlo, pero…"

La risa burbujeó sólo bajo la superficie. Sólo Edward se sentiría culpable por no detener a su compañero de cuarto de tener relaciones con participantes dispuestas. "Él había encontrado una forma no importa lo que hicieras, Edward. Sólo te hubieras hecho tu propia vida miserable yendo contra él, me imagino. Él se ve del tipo vengativo."

Su rostro de destensó – se veía tan aliviado. "Entonces no piensas que soy… que soy…"

"¿Un co-conspirador en una serie de obras cobardes? No, Edward, no lo creo," dije, incapaz de contener la risa al final.

Aunque parezca mentira, me rodó los ojos a mí, cuando yo había estado luchando contra el impulso toda la noche. "Eso es divertido para ti."

"Un poco," admití avergonzada. "Pero dije que me gustaban los principios fuertes, ¿o no?"

Podría decir que entendió lo que quise decir pero no pude. Su sonrisa de respuesta fue brillante. "El siguiente plato será el último, sabes," dijo Edward, cambiando el sujeto limpiamente. "Entonces el baile comenzará."

Mi gemido fue embarazosamente duro. Me ruboricé mientras varias caras se giraron para mirarme. Cuando su atención volvió a estar ocupada con algo más, le pegué a Edward en el brazo – él se estaba sacudiendo de la risa.

"Sabes que me voy a parar sobre tus pies, ¿cierto?" siseé.

Él sonrió. "Si lo tengo a mi manera, te estarás parando sobre mis pies toda la noche."

Al final, si bailamos, y pareció durar toda la noche. Edward hizo lo mejor que pudo conmigo, y él si bailaba muy bien… pero evidentemente sólo un vampiro podría lidiar con mi falta de coordinación, porque Edward tendría varios dedos lastimados después.

"¿Es esto tan horrible como te lo imaginaste?" Preguntó Edward en un susurro, abrazándome fuerte mientras dábamos vueltas alrededor del salón de baile de los Benedicts al ritmo de una lenta canción.

"No tanto," sonreí, enfocada en su mirada. Aún no podía superar el profundo verde de sus ojos, como estos me atraían justo igual de fácil como sus ojos ámbar lo habían hecho siempre.

"Maldecido por el tímido elogio," suspiró Edward, sus dedos apretándose levemente sobre mi cadera. "Supongo que tendré que trabajar más duro para impresionarte."

Me reí entre dientes. "No necesitas impresionarme, Edward."

"Para lo que quiero, si. Creo que aún tengo más impresión por hacer," insistió. Temí saber lo quería decir exactamente con eso, por lo que no pregunté, y él no presionó el tema.

Estaba bastante contenta con estar en sus brazos justo ahora; no estaba completamente lista para afrontar lo que el futuro sostenía, aquí en esta época, con este Edward… acababa de llegar a aceptar mis sentimientos por este Edward. Mi _amor_ por este Edward. Pero lo que eso significaba para mí, era más de a lo que podría hacerle frente.

Bailamos por dos canciones más. Yo estaba vagamente consiente de la gente alrededor nuestro – Norman guiando a Rebeca alrededor del piso, ella lanzándose sobre él como si fuera alguna clase de estrella de cine. No podría ahorrarles demasiada atención.

La multitud se estaba disminuyendo ahora; sólo los bailarines más persistentes permanecían. Sentí mis ojos cayendo conforme dependía más y más de Edward para que me mantuviera en pie.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que debería llevarte a casa antes que te quedes dormida aquí en la pista de baile," dijo, alejándose a regañadientes, aunque su brazo permaneció alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme.

"Probablemente una buena idea," murmuré, dejándolo guiarme fuera del cálido cuarto. El Sr. y la Sra. Beneditc ya estaban en la puerta, despidiéndose de los huéspedes. Me obligué a mi misma a animarme para dar las cortesías usuales. Ellos no nos retuvieron mucho, y pronto estuvimos caminando hacia el auto. Bueno, Edward caminando; yo tropezaba.

Él incluso me levantó dentro del carro. Cuando se metió, me jaló hacia su lado, y yo dormité contra su hombro mientras conducíamos a casa.

Desperté por un extraño movimiento de balanceo, y después de aclarar mi visión, me di cuenta que Edward me estaba cargando dentro de la casa.

"Yo puedo caminar," mascullé, luchando para bajarme.

"Quédate quieta o podría dejarte caer," dijo, ya cargándome por las escaleras. Me relajé, bastante contenta, aunque no podía imaginarme tan liviana como una pluma para _este_ Edward.

Edward entró a mi cuarto y me ubicó gentilmente sobre la cama. Yo luché por quedarme sentada.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo conseguir a mi madre," ofreció, ya tirando los guantes fuera de mis manos.

Sonreí. "No, no, no la despiertes. ¿Pero podrías ayudarme a quitarme los ganchos de mi cabello? No creo que pueda encontrarlos todos…"

Se rió. "Está bien." Encendió uno de los candelabros de pared y regresó a mi, frunciéndole el ceño a mi cabello. "Cielos santo, ¿qué le hizo mi madre?"

Resoplé. "Eso es lo que toma hacer hermosa a una chica como yo."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, quitando ganchos de dondequiera que podía encontrarlos. "Tú siempre eres hermosa, chica tonta."

"Sólo tú pareces pensar eso," dijo con un suspiro que rápidamente se transformó en bostezo. "Tal vez eso quiere decir algo."

"Tal vez," acordó suavemente. Su mano descansó sobre mi hombro mientras buscaba los ganchos escondidos en la parte de atrás.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras terminaba; saboreé la sensación de sus dedos rozando contra mi cuero cabelludo, mi cuello. El calor de sus dedos era extraño pero innegablemente placentero…aún se sentía como Edward tocándome, hasta las chispas que fluían a través de nuestra piel.

"Listo," murmuró mientras el último de mis cabellos caía libre. Suspiré aliviada.

"Gracias."

Sus dedos siguieron buscando a través de mis indudablemente enredados mechones. Me incliné hacia su roce, permitiéndome a mi misma el disfrutarlo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo esta noche," dijo en voz baja. Los dedos que estaban en mi cabello se movieron para masajear la sensitiva piel tras mi oído. Por el placer hice "hmm" y sus movimientos se detuvieron.

"Yo también me alegro," logré decir, mirando hacia sus oscuros ojos – ojos lujuriosos. Tragué con dificultad.

"Debería dejarte dormir ahora," susurró, alejando su mano por completo.

Quise pedirle que se quedara, pero sabía que podría pasar si lo hacía, y eso tendría consecuencias. "Vale."

"Buenas noches, Bella," suspiró. Se agachó y me besó de manera inocente, pero yo lo abracé hacia mí, besándolo de regreso. Abrí mi boca contra la suya, suficiente para que entendiera lo que yo quería. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaron juntas sensualmente, apasionadas y deseosas. Gemí, y él se alejó abruptamente como respuesta.

"Mejor me voy… antes que haga algo que ambos lamentaremos."

Traté de poner bajo control en rubor en mi cara. "Si, eso puede ser lo mejor."

Él sonrió con melancolía, permaneciendo en la puerta. "Buenas noche," dijo de nuevo.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

* * *

¡JO! ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo con eso? ¡Divino! Y eso es sólo el comienzo de la coquetería, Edward es tan lindo xD

Como voy adelantada traduciendo, les propongo esto, denme 50 reviews y actualiza de inmediato n.n


	11. Capítulo 11

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

(Gritando de emoción) _¡¡¡De verdad conseguimos los 50 reviews en un mismo día!!!_

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 11**

No había pasado un día entero desde la desaparición de Bella, pero por mis recuerdos, estaba seguro que ella había estado en el pasado al menos una semana. Sólo me podía atrever a esperar que la extraña diferencia de tiempo significaría tenerla de regreso más pronto. Cualquier otra idea era… insoportable.

Mi yo pasado estaba aprovechando al máximo la situación… no que yo pudiera culparlo. ¿No había dicho yo antes que habría hecho de todo para hacerla mía, de haberla encontrado entonces? Y mi yo pasado me demostraba estar en lo correcto; las ideas de guerra habían salido volando de su cabeza, aunque aún fingía…ahora, todo lo que pensaba era en proveer una casa y una vida para Bella. No me podría sentir celoso más…yo conocía esos sentimientos. Esos _eran_ mis sentimientos. Pero el miedo siempre permanecía. Si tenía éxito con Bella en el pasado, si evitaba la epidemia de gripe y me las arreglaba para casarme con ella como quería… ¿volvería a verla yo de nuevo?

Dejé que los recuerdos fluyeran sobre mí… nuestro primer beso en el calor del verano, alternándose con nuestro beso después de dejar el prado…diferentes sensaciones, pero ambas irresistibles. _Ambas_ Bella. Suspiré para mí, luchando el anhelo que los nuevos recuerdos levantaban en mí. Mi Bella… que no daría por abrazarla ahora, por sentir su suavidad bajo las yemas de mis dedos…

"_Quiero llevarla a la fiesta de los Benedict," le conté a mi madre, luchando contra mi pena. Ella conocía tan bien como yo mi odio hacia tales funciones sociales; fácilmente pudo adivinar mi motivación – mi deseo de complacer a Bella, de impresionarla, de ganar su corazón…_

"_Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy completamente sorprendida," respondió, sonriendo a sabiendas. __"¿Ella ya aceptó ir?"_

"_Si," mascullé. __Mi cara estaba sonrojada._

"_Entonces, me encargaré de ella para ti," dijo. "Será la bella del baile."_

_Rodé mis ojos ante su sonrisita._

…_desperté en medio de la noche. Ella estaba parada ahí en su camisón blanco puro, como un ángel o un fantasma, que viene para llevarme rápidamente._

"_Extraño mi casa," me había dicho. Yo la había tomado entre mis brazos, contento por cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella, feliz de imaginar una vida donde pudiera acostarme a su lado de esta manera cada noche… pero su tristeza me celaba. El anhelo en sus ojos no era completamente mío. Ella aún pensaba en alguien más… ¿su Jacob? Me sentí enfermo ante la idea…_

No, yo sabía mejor. No era Jacob. Ella me extrañaba a _mí_; tenía que creer eso, o me volvería loco. Claramente, ella estaba correspondiendo los sentimientos de mi pasado yo, ¿pero por qué? ¿Era porque extrañaba mi yo actual? ¿O es que sentía el mismo jalón que yo sentía en ambas ocasiones, la necesidad de tenerla a _ella_, en cualquier escenario, cualquier forma. ¿Realmente sentía ella las mismas cosas hacia mí? ¿Podría amar a mi yo humano y a mi yo vampiro igualmente, incondicionalmente?

¿Podría regresar a mí cuando mi pasado humano sostenía tantas más oportunidades para ella?

"_Desearía poder detener el tiempo y mantenerse así para siempre."_

Si… conocía el sentimiento.

_¿Edward? _Esta vez era Rosalie, acercándose lentamente. Asentí, respondiéndole y al mismo tiempo dándole permiso para que se acercara. Mi familia había estado en ascuas conmigo por las horas desde que ella se había marchado, y yo no había ayudado en nada negándome a moverme de mi lugar en el bosque, donde la veía.

"Estás cagado del miedo, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Sonreí ante su falta de sutileza.

"Completamente," acordé. "¿No lo estarías tú?"

"Si," asintió levemente. "Si fuera Emmett… temería que no pudiera regresar a mí. O que me amara más, si fuéramos humanos…si yo pudiera darle hijos, una familia."

"¿No debería estar yo preocupado?" Las inseguridades se dispararon rápidamente, ahora que ella había sido la primera de decirlas en voz alta. "Si tuvieras la oportunidad de la vida que siempre quisiste, con Emmett y todo, ¿no la tomarías?"

Rosalie se encogió. "Si fuera posible, tal vez. Si estuviera en la situación de Bella, no creo que lo haría. Yo no cambiaría ninguna de las circunstancias que guiaron a Emmett hacia mí. No arriesgaría dejarlo pasar una eternidad solo; estoy segura que él se sentiría de la misma forma. Y estoy segura que también Bella lo hace. A demás, Bella no es del tipo que sienta cabeza y tiene una familia. Eso es demasiado ordinario para ella."

Sonreí para mí. "Sería sorprendente de su parte el tomar la opción segura por una vez."

"No _quieres_ que ella se quede, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rosalie, conociendo mi tendencia hacia el sacrificio.

"No…no, hemos ido demasiado lejos para que yo vaya una eternidad sin ella."

Rosalie palmeó una mano en mi hombro en un gesto muy como Emmett. "Dale a la preocupación un descanso, Edward. Sólo te darás a ti mismo un dolor de cabeza."

La miré irse, sintiéndome sólo moderadamente mejor. Su consuelo ayudó, ¿pero cuánto podría hacer contra las imágenes que continuaban inundando mi memoria?

"_No se exactamente que pensar de ti, Bella. Hay momentos como este cuando creo que podrías sentir tanto como yo – y otras ocasiones es como si estuvieras millas de distancia, como si estuvieras soñando en alguien más…"_

_Alguien más como Jacob. Como su amor pasado. __¿Se aferraría ella a esos recuerdos para siempre, soñando continuamente con alguien que no la merecía? __Yo podría hacerlo mejor. __Yo podría ser bueno para ella. _

"_Edward,_ _lo prometo, cada parte de mí está contigo."_

_Mi corazón tamborileó con esperanza. "¿Cada parte?"_

"_Cada parte," dijo ella. "Por supuesto, no es fácil dejar ir el pasado por completo – pero contigo… ahí es donde quiero estar."_

"_¿lo dices en serio?" presioné, preguntándome si sólo estaba tratando de ahorrar mis muy obvios sentimientos por ella. __"No lo estás diciendo solamente –"_

"_No mentiría sobre esto," dijo, tan sinceramente que tuve que creer… y la alegría que vino con esa creencia fue poderosa._

_Me casaría con esta chica. Estaba absolutamente determinado. La haría tan feliz que su amor pasado no sería más que un mal sueño, olvidado una vez despertara…_

¿Qué quiso decir ella? Volví a estudiar sus palabras una y otra vez. "¿Era eso una doble charla? ¿Imaginé un extraño punto de énfasis cada vez que se dirigía a mi yo pasado, apuntando a ambos?… ¿o estaba siendo completamente honesta? ¿Era 1918 donde ella quería estar? ¿Estaba lista para dejar ir lo que había pasado en esta época, nuestros planes para el futuro?

Gruñí en voz alta. ¡Si sólo tuviera respuesta! Daría lo que fuera para hablar con Bella, para saber de seguro lo que quería. Saber me permitiría decidir mi forma de proceder. Podría esperar pacientemente si podía estar seguro que quería regresar a mí. Esperaría para siempre por ella. Pero si no regresaba nunca…

"_Supongo que debería llevarte a casa antes que te quedes dormida aquí en la pista de baile," le dije a la chica casi quedándose dormida en mis brazos. Ella era adorable en su estado soñoliento, un pequeño mohín extra en sus gruesos y rojos labios. Sus oscuros ojos eran increíblemente cálidos mientras levantaba su mirada para verme._

_Se quedó dormida en el auto, y saboreé la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus suaves curvas y su cálida piel bajo mis dedos. Tuve que seguir recordándome que estaba en mis brazos porque quería… no podía escaparle a la preocupación de que estaba aprovechándome o a la culpa de que estaba deseándola. Ella merecía mucho más que eso…_

_No queriendo despertarla, la cargué dentro. Ella despertó, protestando débilmente, pero no estaba dispuesto a bajarla. Cargándola de esta forma, como a una novia, con ella en ese vestido, hacía que mi corazón se creciera con alegría y esperanza. Algún día, tal vez, seríamos justo así, pero yo la cargaría dentro de nuestra propia casa, y dentro de una habitación que compartiríamos… sería completamente propio, en esa situación, el remover el vestido de su cuerpo, el tocarla como tanto deseaba…_

_Alejé las fantasías tan pronto como entré a su habitación. Hora de ser un caballero, y la trataría con todo el respeto que se merecía._

_Ayúdame a quitarme los ganchos de mi cabello, había pedido. No podía estar más feliz; el deseo de pasar mis dedos por sus gruesos y sedosos cabellos me había acosado desde la primera vez que posé mi mirada sobre ella. Cualquier excusa para tocar, para sentir…_

_Todos los ganchos estaban libres, pero no podía dejar de tocar… su cabello era justo tan suave como había imaginado. Podía imaginármelo abriéndose en abanico bajo ella sobre una almohada; soñé con enterrar mis manos en él mientras me movía sobre ella, besando su suave boca, sosteniendo su cuerpo tan cerca como lo había hecho esta noche, mientras bailábamos…_

"_Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo esta noche," dije, encontrando un parche de piel donde acariciar._

"_Yo también me alegro," dijo. Sus ojos eran tan inocentes. __Era hora de irse._

_Pero primero…un beso. __Un beso sería aceptable, ¿verdad? No le había importado la primera vez. Así que toqué mis labios con los suyos, cuidadoso de no exceder cualquier línea invisible, y ella probó ser la tentación encarnada, ofreciéndome un ardiente y boquiabierto beso… la clase de beso que los amantes compartían entre sábanas… la clase de beso que me tendría caminando en la noche por algún tiempo…_

_Me alejé por necesidad. Si no lo hacía, seguiría presionando por más, y ahora no era el momento._

_La dejé con renuencia, y esperé que no estuviera imaginando cosas cuando vi la misma desgana en su cara…_

Los recuerdos eran lo bastante frescos para atormentarme, para recordar imágenes de noches ardientes en Italia y esos mismos besos apasionados… excepto que yo nunca había sentido la misma libertad como la que sentí en ese tormentoso recuerdo. Estar tan perdido en ella… que sensación tan exquisita… quise experimentarla de nuevo, como mi yo actual, una y otra vez…

… "_¿cómo estuvo la fiesta? __Preguntó mi madre sonriendo. "Llegaste bastante tarde."_

"_Estuvo fantástica," admití, girándome para abrir la ventana donde pude ver niños jugando en la calle. Bella había salido, a ver a su amigo, el doctor; esta vez, se negó a dejarme venir. Traté de no dejar que eso me molestara._

"_Probablemente bailé con ella demasiado tiempo," dije, sabiendo que mi madre no se calmaría con la respuesta simple que le había dado. __"Estaba exhausta cuando llegamos a casa. Pero no pude evitarlo. __Y no podía obligarme a dejar su lado toda la noche. Habrá chisme. Pero no me importa."_

_Me giré de regreso a ella, evaluando la sonrisa irónica sobre su cara. __"¿Qué? Siempre supe que te enamorarías de ella. __Estaba por toda tu cara la primera vez que te vi hablándole."_

"_Quiero casarme con ella," dije, inquieto. A mi padre no le gustaría. No se suponía que me casara hasta después de la escuela de leyes, y definitivamente no se suponía que me casara con una chica sin familia, sin dinero, y sin conexiones. Pero de alguna forma la desaprobación de mi padre no me asustaba tanto como solía. __Lo arriesgaría por ella._

"_De nuevo, no estoy sorprendida," sonrió mi madre. "Todas las cosas funcionarán, de alguna manera. Algún día. __Puedo verlo."_

_Fruncí el ceño. __No era nadie para dudar de mi madre, pero definitivamente no me gustó la forma en que había expresado eso…_

Fruncí el ceño también en el presente. ¿Qué sabía mi madre que yo no?

* * *

Elizabeth es una mujer muy perceptiva, ¿me pregunto qué sabrá? Lo bueno es que yo ya se, xD… nos leemos en el próximo Cáp. ;)


	12. Capítulo 12

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

_¡¡¡Feliz Año!!!_

_ Si, se que estoy adelantada un día xD (por lo menos en mi país), pero se que ustedes estarán bastante ocupados con sus familias y en la celebración, así que de una vez lo digo; disfruten mucho de lo que queda de año y que el próximo sea un año de éxitos_ _y logros. Mis mejores deseos para todos n.n

* * *

_

**Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 12**

Seguí las direcciones que había obtenido de la madre de Edward hacia la dirección que Carlisle me había dado. Después de pasar la noche anterior despierta, pensando en todos los posibles resultados de seguir una relación con este Edward, y luego pensando en todas las posibles consecuencias en el futuro del que _yo había_ venido, me di cuenta que todo eso me estaba ahogando. Necesitaba una voz de la razón, una persona lógica y sensible con quien hablar a través de esto. Y afortunadamente, la única persona que conocía mi situación era justo eso.

Carlisle tenía una clásica casa adosada cerca al hospital. Le sonreí al ordenado enladrillado y al elegante jardín. Esme lo hubiera amado.

La puerta se abrió antes que pudiera levantar mi mano para tocar, y Carlisle me recibió con una sonrisa.

"Pude escucharte viniendo por el camino," explicó. "Pasa."

"Gracias," murmuré, pasando a su lado para entrar. La puerta se cerró suavemente tras él.

Me hizo un gesto hacia una puerta a la derecha. "La sala está por acá."

El cuarto era iluminado y espacioso, justo como su casa en Forks, pero los muebles eran mucho más escasos. Había un sofá azul que se veía cómodo, perfecto para el salón, y una extensa mesita de centro que tenía libros regados a través de ella. Una pared poseía una gran chimenea, otra tenía amplias ventanas.

"Esta es una casa encantadora," comenté, sentándome al final del sofá.

"Gracias," respondió, tomando el otro extremo, mirándome a la cara. "¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí, Bella?"

Con nerviosismo, alisé mi blusa. "Las cosas se están poniendo… serias, con Edward. Creo. Anoche estaba lanzando indirectas sobre matrimonio. Y, bueno, eso en sí no es algo malo, pero... estoy preocupada. Es decir, todo esto está pasando tan rápido y yo ya estoy en el pasado de Edward donde se supone que no debería estar - ¿Y si de verdad estropeo las cosas y él nunca se enferma y nunca se convierte en vampiro? Porque entonces yo nunca lo conocería y no pediría el deseo que me mandó aquí, y entonces nada de esto pasaría en primer lugar y – estoy confundida."

Carlisle había escuchado pacientemente mientras yo hablaba sin decir nada coherente y ahora sonrió. "Definitivamente estas metida en algo de dilema, ¿verdad? Desearía tener algunas respuestas definitivas para ti – sin embargo, como puedes imaginar, tu situación es bastante inaudita. Pero he estado pensando sobre ello, y tengo una teoría que podría ayudarte."

Le agarré la cuerda a eso como a un bote salvavidas en el Titanic. "Cualquier cosa es mejor de lo que yo he pensado."

Sonriendo ampliamente, Carlisle asintió. "A mi me parece que tu no puedes hacer nada físicamente que haría imposible para ti el estar aquí. Como dijiste, si cambias algo aquí, eso cambia tu futuro de manera drástica, te impide venir aquí – Anulando así todo. Y si todo está anulado, ¿a qué regresas? ¿Se vuelve todo a ceros así de simple? Eso no me parece posible a mí."

Fruncí el ceño. "Eso tiene sentido, pero… ¿qué pasa entonces? Si trato de hacer algo que cambiaría demasiado, ¿sencillamente alguna fuerza invisible me detiene…?"

Aunque parezca mentira, Carlisle se encogió de hombros – nunca lo había visto hacer tal indecoroso gesto-. "Tal vez significa que no importa lo que hagas, las cosas van a salir de la forma en que se supone deben."

Asentí lentamente. "Espero que estés en lo correcto… tienes que estar en lo correcto, porque no puedo… no puedo estar atascada aquí. No puedo vivir mi vida entera aquí, no importa cuanto ame al Edward de esta época, porque tengo que regresar a _mi_ Edward… Tuve una oportunidad de una eternidad con él, y lo extraño _tanto_, eso me mata…"

Estaba apenada por sentir lágrimas sobre mi rostro y las limpié de golpe rápidamente.

Carlisle me sorprendió al poner una mano sobre mi hombro. "Ten _fe_, Bella. Claramente tu amor es extraordinario -no hubieras llegado así de lejos sólo para perder ahora."

"Tienes razón," murmuré, frotando mi cara para regresarle alguna apariencia de normalidad. "Es que es realmente duro no estar aterrada justo ahora."

"Lo se," dijo Carlisle con comprensión. "No puedo decir como reaccionaría yo al estar -¿cuántos años en el pasado es esto para ti, Bella?"

Mordí mi labio. "Casi noventa años," admití.

Carlisle de veras parecía esforzarse con esa confesión, mirando un poquito con la boca abierta. "Si, bueno. Muy difícil para ti, entonces."

Bufé. "Tu podrías decir eso."

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"No," sacudí mi cabeza. "A menos que puedas seguirme y avisarme siempre que diga o haga algo incorrecto. Siempre me estoy enredando."

Carlisle aprovechó ese momento para mirar fuera de la ventana. "El sol se está poniendo," comentó. "Tendré que entrar al hospital pronto. ¿Llegarás a casa de manera segura por tu cuenta?"

"No es lejos," lo tranquilicé. "Estoy segura que Edward estará esperando impacientemente. No estaba contento cuando no lo dejé venir conmigo en esta visita."

Carlisle sonrió. "Asustado de tener competencia, estoy seguro. Mejor que vayas a tranquilizarlo."

"Claro," rodé mis ojos. "No querría que estuviera inseguro por una vez."

Carlisle me guió hasta la puerta, aunque aún había mucha luz para que me acompañara. Yo no estaba particularmente preocupada. Si bien era bastante conciente que Chicago era un lugar peligroso, aún en 1918, los peligros humanos se veían míseros cuando los comparaba a los peligros supernaturales a los que había estado expuesta.

El camino a casa fue realmente bastante placentero, viendo el sol caer detrás de las casas mientras los hombres, mujeres y niños se apuraban a casa por la noche. Llegué hasta la esquina de la calle –mi calle ahora, supuse- sin incidente alguno.

Desafortunadamente, no lograría llegar por completo a casa sin incidente.

"¡Bella!" La voz era jovial, pero aún así envió escalofríos bajo mi columna. Miré al otro lado de la calle para ver a Norman Bouchard, sonriendo como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Mi cara hizo automáticamente una mueca entes que la contuviera.

"Hola, Sr. Bouchard," dije, pero no paré de caminar. Había visto la mirada en sus ojos en otros hombres antes, y no me gustaba ni un poquito.

Norman corrió a través de la calle, de mal humor, y me alcanzó fácilmente. Me encogí al escuchar su respiración cerca de mi oído.

"¿Por qué tan formal, Bella?" pregunto mientras recuperaba el aliento. "¿Acaso no somos amigos?"

"Apenas somos conocidos," dije con los dientes apretados, caminando más rápido. Ahora estaba a dos casas de distancia. Si sólo pudiera llegar así de lejos… seguramente no intentaría nada frente a la casa… "Y considerando su reputación, no estoy segura de si quiera querer ser eso."

De repente fui tirada hacia atrás como su brazo atrapó el mío. "No seas así, Bella. De seguro no has estado escuchando a los chismosos hablar. No soy tan desagradable como me hacen ver."

Miré a ambos lado de la calle, esperando ver a alguien que pudiera ayudarme o al menos asustarlo para que se fuera. "Los relatos que su ex-compañero tiene por contar son difícilmente chisme. Déjeme ir, por favor."

Norman se rió levemente, sus ojos grises brillando. "Oh, Edward. ¿Qué ha estado diciendo él, con sus altos estándares morales? ¿Que soy un despreciable libertino que se aprovecha de jóvenes damas?" Chistó con su lengua de forma condescendiente. "Lo que Edward no entiende es que _yo_ se como tratar a una dama." Se inclinaba más cerca conforme seguía, "se como hacerla feliz, mantenerla… satisfecha. Eso es algo que dudo el querido Edward entienda alguna vez."

El muchacho estaba lo bastante distraído, echándose flores así mismo, que fui capaz de arrebatar mi brazo en ese momento y salir bajo la calle. La inercia lo hizo trastabillar hacia delante antes que pudiera seguirme.

"¡Bella!" gritó tras de mí, sus pasos fuertes sobre la acera mientras seguía. "No te enojes. Sólo quiero darte lo que una hermosa mujer como tú merece."

Bufé. A sólo pasos de distancia ahora. "Se lo que piensas que merezco, y créeme, ¡no lo quiero!" Lancé sobre mi hombro antes de abrir de volada la reja frente a la casa de los Masen. La cerré de golpe igual de rápido y me apuré hacia el porche… donde Edward estaba parado esperándome.

Aliviada, me lancé dentro de sus brazos. No es que no pudiera lidiar con que se me insinuaran; era sólo… ser objeto de insinuaciones en _1918_. Cosas como esa se pone que no debían pasar… en la calle en esta época y a la hora que fueron, probablemente no era un buen signo.

"¡Bella!" Todavía estaba llamando Norman tras de mí, apurándose hacia la reja.

Edward apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban furiosos –bastante parecido a como lo habían estado aquella noche en Port Angeles, la noche que salvó mi vida y me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos enfocándose atentamente sobre mí. Yo asentí, muda.

"¡Edward!" Llamó Norman en voz alta desde la reja. Me giré lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. "Bella y yo estábamos simplemente discutiendo la mejor forma de satisfacer a una mujer. Será mejor que cuides de sus necesidades, no sea que vaya a buscar satisfacción a otra parte."

"Escuché el final de su conversación," gruño Edward. "Y es una que _no_ volverás a tener de nuevo."

Norman simplemente se rió mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse. "¡Eso lo veremos!"

Varios momentos de tenso silencio siguieron su partida. Edward nunca relajó su apretón sobre mí, y yo no soñé en pedirle que lo hiciera.

"Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte," dijo finalmente. Estaba aliviada al ver sus hombros relajarse. "Se estaba oscureciendo… estaba preocupado. Por una buena razón, evidentemente."

Sonreí un poco, mucho menos asustada ahora que estaba con él. "No creo que tuvieras que preocuparte realmente. Norman es un dolor, pero no creo que se pasara demasiado lejos de la línea."

Edward frunció el ceño profundamente. "No lo conoces. Él es absolutamente incesante –nunca se detiene hasta que obtiene lo que quiere. El reto simplemente lo hace más divertido para él."

Eso me recordó a una clase de criatura mucho peor, otra que amaba un reto. "He tenido peores, Edward. No te preocupes."

"Como si pudiera dejar de preocuparme por ti," rodó sus ojos. "Ambos sabemos la clase de problemas que puedes levantarte bajo circunstancias normales. Sólo puedo imaginar que pasa cuando alguien está determinado a causar el problema para ti."

"Me las arreglo bastante bien," me enfurruñe, alejándome de él. "En serio, Edward, no quiero que te agobies por esto."

Edward me metió a empujones a la casa. "Yo no me _agobio_," agregó a la defensiva. Su madre, quien estaba pasando justamente por el pasillo, sonrió.

"Por supuesto que lo haces, querido. Ahora deja que Bella se refresque antes de la cena."

Edward le lanzó una mirada rayada a su mamá mientras yo escapaba por las escaleras, riendo. Una vez fuera de vista, dejé mi sonrisa caer. ¿Qué _iba_ a hacer con Norman Bouchard?

_Tiempo presente_

La visión de la cara de Bella manchada con lágrimas en el recuerdo de Carlisle, me hizo tanto sentir dolor como me llenó de gozo. Odiaba cualquier cosa que le causara tristeza, cualquier cosa que le causara dolor… pero ahora sabía. Había visto sus lágrimas, escuchado el anhelo en su voz.

"_Espero que estés en lo correcto… tienes que estar en lo correcto, porque no puedo… no puedo estar atascada aquí. No puedo vivir mi vida entera aquí, no importa cuanto ame al Edward de esta época, porque tengo que regresar a __**mi**__ Edward… Tuve una oportunidad de una eternidad con él, y lo extraño __**tanto**__, eso me mata…"_

Ella aún me amaba; me extrañaba de la forma que yo la extrañaba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Aún así, no sería fácil verla bailar a través del pasado, preguntándome si alguna vez podría regresar a mí… pero saber que quería regresar, hacía la espera posible.

* * *

_Norman tiene una lengua enorme, pero tranquilos, que Bella no se quedará atrás al defenderse :s  
_

_¡Nos leemos el próximo año! (siempre quise decir eso xD)_


	13. Capítulo 13

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

¡Ya vi la peli! Aunque he de admitir que el cinema estaba bastante desocupado xD, creo que a las 12 casi nadie va a cine el 1 de enero xD Pero estuvo buena en general n.n

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 1****3**

Los siguientes días pasaron rápida y calmadamente. Julio se convirtió en agosto con poco revuelo. No me volví a topar con Norman de nuevo, para mi gran alivio –No estaba segura si se había rendido o simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de acosarme-. Estos días, sólo dejaba la casa con Edward por cosas pequeñas. No había más fiestas grandes y no tenía razón para salir por mi cuenta.

Nunca hablábamos de nuestra cambiante relación, pero siempre estaba ahí en los roces casuales y las incontables horas que pasábamos juntos. Una parte de mí quería más; otra parte estaba feliz de estar cerca de él sin preocuparme constantemente.

Agosto 3 estaba probando ser el día más caluroso del año hasta ahora. Estaba en la sala, donde todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, leyendo. A Elizabeth no se le veía por ningún lado; supongo que estaba encontrando su propio alivio al calor. No estuve completamente sorprendida cuando Edward apareció dentro, mangas dobladas hasta sus codos, con una expresión miserable. Se dejó caer en el sillón conmigo, dejando que sus piernas colgaran sobre el apoyabrazos y dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Miré su expresión adolorida con diversión.

"Realmente no es _tan_ malo, Edward," dije, marcando la página antes de dejar el libro de lado.

"¡Lo es!" se quejó, cerrando sus ojos. Yo estaba fascinada por el sudor adornando su sien…mi Edward no era capaz de sudar, supuse. Este lo hacía ver… sexy.

"¿Qué propones que haga sobre ello?" pregunté, divertida.

"No lo se," masculló, pensando en ello. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe un momento después, sorprendiéndome. "¡Ven a nadar conmigo!"

Parpadedé. "¿Nadar? ¿Dónde?"

"En las afueras de la ciudad," dijo ansioso, sentándose tan rápido que debería estar mareado. "Tenemos una casa de vacaciones –no hemos ido este año porque mi padre a estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo- y hay un fantástico riachuelo en la propiedad; es perfecto para nadar."

La idea era atrayente. Estaba sudada por todos lados –faldas largas eran una molestia enorme- y la idea de agua fría era casi irresistible.

"No tengo nada para usar," señalé, aunque sabía que perdería esta batalla. "¿Y cómo llegaremos allí?"

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Contrataré un coche de caballos. Y nadaremos en nuestra ropa interior. Nadie nos verá, y te juro, seré el caballero perfecto. Vamos, Bella… ¿por favor?"

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, vacilando entre ideal del año que podría hacer con un caballo y que le pasaría a mi diminuta ropa interior una vez se mojara, pero todo eso se vino al piso por sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Oh, está bien. Iré."

Prácticamente brilló con su triunfo. "¡Espera aquí!" exclamó.

Regresé a mi libro, conociendo completamente bien que el calmado comportamiento de Edward podría esconder una ridícula cantidad de emoción debajo. ¿Quién sabe lo que iba a hacer ahora?

Cinco minutos y tres páginas después, regresó con un bolso cargado sobre su hombro. Levanté una ceja. "¿Qué es todo eso?"

"Comida, toallas," sonrió, "Tú sabes, suministros. ¿Lista para ir?"

Lo seguí dudosamente –Todavía no estaba segura de en qué me estaba metiendo, pero nunca podría negarle a Edward algo que el quisiera.

Fuimos varias cuadras tortuosamente calientas hasta una enorme serie de establos. El ver todos esos caballos y diferentes carruajes me estaba desconcertando –el auto arcaico había estado dentro del rango de cosas que entendí, ¿pero esto? No se porque estaba tan sorprendida. Los carros todavía eran relativamente nuevos para esta época, por supuesto, y sólo las familias acomodadas podrían permitirse esa clase de transporte.

Aún así, fue una experiencia surrealista el tener a Edward ayudándome a entrar al carruaje abierto y unírseme después de pagarle al dueño. Edward dirigió los caballos fuera del establo y hacia la calle con perfecta facilidad; por supuesto, Edward era un perfecto conductor, no importa el vehículo.

Sí que fue un descanso salir de la ciudad. Como las casas se hacían más distantes y las calles de ladrillo se convertían en polvo, el aire libre de los campos era mucho más evidente, e increíblemente placentero.

"¿Se pone así de caliente en Washington?" Preguntó Edward, su humor claramente mejorado al de antes.

"No," sonreí, de repente extrañando la fría humedad de casa, "el sol no esta fuera lo suficiente. Llueve demasiado."

"Suena deprimente," comentó Edward.

"Acostumbraba pensar eso también," me reí, recordando mis infelices visitas de niñez. "Pero llega a gustarte con el tiempo."

"Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?" dijo, lanzando una mirada evaluativa sobre mi expresión.

Formulé mi respuesta cuidadosamente. "Extraño la vida que tenía, antes que mis padres murieran." _Antes que regresara en el tiempo_. "Extraño tener un hogar y una familia. Pero mi ubicación geográfica no me es importante."

Edward no sonrió de nuevo; en su lugar sus ojos estaban serios, y estaban hablando a grito entero. "Sabes que tu hogar puede ser con nosotros, ¿cierto?" dijo inclinándose más cerca. "No tienes que volver a estar sola nunca. Yo haría-"

Puse mi mano sobre la más cercana suya, la cual sostenía las riendas. "Gracias," dije, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que podría estar listo para decir que podría sacar esta conversación fuera de mi zona de comodidad. "Aprecio eso."

Sabía que mi respuesta no lo convenció, pero no dijo nada más. Conducimos en silencio, y yo miré a través de los campos –estos eran campos cultivados, crecían plantas altas que no reconocí. Parecía ser alguna clase de grano. Los tallos dorados se mecían en el viento, y era increíblemente pacífico. Ni un alma estaba por ahí; me imaginé que estaba demasiado caliente para que mucha gente se moviera. Era como flotar a lo largo de un sueño.

La voz de Edward me sacó de mi trance. Les dio un comando a los dos caballos, y dimos una vuelta a la izquierda hacia una calle más estrecha y bordeada de árboles. Eso me dio un fuerte sentido de daja-vu.

"Eso no fue lejos," remarqué. El viaje entero nos había tomado una hora máximo. Sería mucho más corto con una máquina motorizada.

"A mi padre no le gusta estar demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Tiene ciertos clientes demandantes de los que no puedes estar muy lejos."

Lo árboles se abrieron dando paso a un amplio prado, rodeado por troncos. En el centro del claro se asentaba una enorme casa, una hermosa Victoriana de dos pisos, completa con una terraza alrededor de la casa. Juzgando por el número de ventanas, adivinaría que el segundo piso tiene al menos 5 habitaciones. Se veía como un lugar donde los Cullen podrían haber vivido… me pregunto si Edward se ha dado cuenta alguna vez cuan poco ha cambiado su vida.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó junto a mí, asimilando mi reacción. Sonreí.

"Es fascinante," sonreí. "¿Tienen huéspdes seguido aquí?"

"Si, a mi madre le gusta entretener. Por supuesto, le gustaría más si tuviera mejores personas que entretener, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, ¿cierto?"

Me encogí, pero él no vio –ya se había bajado y estaba dando la vuelta hacia mi lado para ayudarme a salir. Me levantó con facilidad fuera del carruaje y se giró hacia los caballos. Vi con fascinación como los desenganchaba fácilmente y los ataba a un palo de la terraza.

"Hay un establo en pie al fondo, pero creo que está cerrado," explicó terminando. "Normalmente hubiéramos enviado a los sirvientes adelante para preparar el lugar."

Asentí mi comprensión como si esto fuera todo muy normal. Edward agarró el paquete que había traído consigo y me tomó de la mano, guiándome alrededor de la parte de atrás de la casa.

"El arroyo está un poco a la salida, en el bosque," me dijo, la emoción en su voz creciendo. "Yo nadaba ahí todo el tiempo de niño, aunque no mucho últimamente. Se veía demasiado indecoroso."

Me reí. "¿Y no es demasiado indecoroso para ti ahora?"

Él se giró hacia mí con su amplia y torcida sonrisa. "No me importa ser poco indecoro contigo. No puedo evitar sentir como… como si tu me aceptarías incondicionalmente."

"Lo haría," confesé, sonriéndole a su tímida mirada. "Y tú harías lo mismo, ¿verdad?"

"Sin dudarlo," respondió, guiándome cuidadosamente a través de los árboles. Estaba muy conciente de la tierra bajo nosotros, ayudándome por cualquier paso inseguro y aplastando follaje fuera del camino mientras seguíamos el sonido de agua corriendo. De nuevo, hubo ese sentido de deja-vu mientras recordaba otro día cuando Edward me guió a través del bosque. Una sensación de premoción me dominó. Este día sería tan crucial para nuestra relación como aquel día en el prado lo había sido. No revelaría ningún secreto –no podría permitirlo- pero podría muy bien revelar mis sentimientos. Y eso cambiaría todo.

"Aquí estamos," dijo Edward mientras el arroyo llegó a la vista. La luz del sol se filtraba entre la sombra de los árboles, contagiando al agua con destellos deslumbrantes y prismas de luz. El riachuelo era de varios pies de ancho pero no parecía muy profundo. Con suerte estaría a salvo en aguas poco profundas, pero yo era de maravillarse cuando se trataba de accidentes.

Le lancé un vistazo a Edward para encontrar que ya había desabrochado sus tirantes y se estaba quitando su camisa. Mi cerebro me dijo que alejara la mirada, pero mis ojos no lo siguieron, y él me atrapó mirando.

"Mantendré mi espalda volteada hasta que estés en el agua," prometió, sin enterarse, mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones. Yo estaba demasiado embobada para hablar, por lo que me giré y comencé a desabotonar mi vestido. Edward saltó al agua mientras yo me lo quitaba. Lo colgué sobre la rama de un árbol para alejarlo del barro y vacilante me giré hacia el agua. Esta era una mala idea. Mis enaguas y mi ropa interior estarían bastante transparentes una vez estuvieran mojados, ¿y cómo reaccionaría Edward ante eso?

¿Realmente me importaba? Este era Edward y yo era Bella. La cosa creciendo entre nosotros era imparable; no importaba por decoro. Suspiré y salté dentro después de él.

El agua estaba sorpresivamente fría para tal día tan caliente, y aún me estaba ajustando mientras volvía a la superficie, temblando. Edward estaba esperando para salpicarme, destellando una sonrisa absolutamente diabólica. Cuando me recuperé de mi sorpresa, lo salpiqué de regreso, gruñendo.

"Eso no es muy caballeroso," me quejé. "Al menos podrías haberme dado tiempo para recuperarme."

Lanzó rápidamente otro chorro de agua en mi dirección, riendo. "Ser un caballero todo el tiempo no es muy divertido."

Jugar en el agua con Edward era la cosa más fácil y natural del mundo. Él parecía deleitarse en atormentarme – agarrándome bajo el agua, sorprendiéndome, persiguiéndome río abajo-. Le seguí la corriente, porque la sonrisa sobre su cara me alegraba _tanto_. Quise mantenerlo sonriendo para siempre. Lo _haría_, me prometí a mi misma.

Después de lo que se sintieron como horas, ambos nos cansamos de los juegos y nos relajamos sobre la fría agua. El sol ya no estaba en pleno, comenzando a irse a la deriva hacia la línea de árboles. Supe que el día tendría que terminar pronto, y no quería. Me podría quedar en este lugar encantado con Edward por días y nunca desear nada más.

Él nado a mi lado, y podía decir por la misma mirada de desgana sobre su cara, que él había estado pensando lo mismo.

"Sería mejor si no nos quedáramos dentro mucho más," dijo, agarrando una de mis arrugadas manos. "No querría que atraparas un refrío."

"Cierto," suspiré. No creí que eso fuera muy probable, pero discutir probablemente no me hará ningún bien. "Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. Fue divertido."

La respuesta sonriente de Edward fue brillante. "Lo fue; no me he sentido tan despreocupado en años."

Con una persistente sonrisa para mí, se giró finalmente y salió del arroyo. Yo estaba fascinada por la vista del agua bajando por su espalda pobremente musculosa. Él se giró, y mi distracción cambió a las gotitas sobre su pecho, siguiendo el curso previsto por la gravedad bajo su torso, hacia la ropa interior que se colgaba a su piel… y dejaba absolutamente _nada_ a la imaginación…

Arranqué mis ojos lejos, calor quemando mi rostro. Él fingió no notarlo y ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir de la resbalosa orilla.

Pude decir el momento exacto en el que Edward se dio cuenta de exactamente cuanto de mí podía ver. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mía y su cuello se puso colorado mientras sus ojos pasaban bajo mi cuerpo. Alejó la mirada inmediatamente, pero supe que el daño estaba hecho.

Desafortunadamente, sus intentos por no mirarme lo distrajeron de sacarme del agua de manera segura. Mi pie se hundió contra el embarrado desnivel, y me fui cayendo hacia delante en Edward, llevándonos los dos hasta le piso.

Ambos permanecimos absolutamente quietos mientras nos recuperábamos de la sorpresa, pero la creciente percepción entre nosotros era innegable. Nuestros pechos se elevaban como en una escena de una obscena novela romántica, nuestra respiración era irregular. Podía sentir cada detalle de su cuerpo bajo el mío, y sabía que él debía sentir el mío también. No había forma en que no sintiera mis pezones endureciéndose contra su pecho o la ubicación de mis caderas sobre su creciente excitación.

"_Bella…" _el sonido era ahogado, áspero por la falta de aire, y eso me excitó.

Abruptamente, él nos volteó, presionándome contra el pasto. Detecté el más breve brillo de fuego en sus ojos antes que sus labios chocaran contra los míos, sensual y apasionada y desesperadamente. Este era un beso de total abandono, desenfrenado –su lengua y dientes estaban donde deberían estar, arrasando mi boca, magullando mis labios con su fuerza. La única cosa que podía pedir en ese momento era que él no se detuviera.

Su boca se movió hacia mi cuello, chupando, lamiendo los caminos de agua ahí. Todo el tiempo, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo –nunca lo suficientemente atrevidas para cruzar ninguna línea, pero trazando mis curvas con adoración. Me pregunté si siquiera notaba que mis piernas habían caído abiertas o que sus caderas se estaban meciendo incesantemente en las mías. A pesar de eso, yo estaba desesperadamente encendida, y si no conseguía cualquier clase de liberación, podría estallar.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su húmedo cabello y gemí su nombre. Por alguna razón, eso rompió el hechizo. Él se alejó de mí de un tirón tan rápidamente como se había lanzado sobre mí. Vi como sacudía su cabeza furiosamente y luego la metía en sus manos.

"Lo siento, Bella, no puedo," dijo en voz baja, negándose a mirarme. Yo me senté y me arreglé en algo más presentable, sintiendo la muy familiar decepción y rechazo que había conocido antes… antes de haber tomado ese paso con Edward en mi tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" Dije con voz ronca. Tenía la sensación que sabía, pero eso no borraba el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía por él.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con luz destellando a través de ellos como el verde dosel sobre nosotros, implorándome que entendiera. "Te amo demasiado, Bella. Quiero obrar bien para ti."

Tragué con dificultad. Ahí estaba, esparcido entre nosotros como los contenidos de una maleta volcada. ¿Cómo podría negarme a su ofrecimiento?

Estiré mi mano para tocar la tensa línea de su mentón, saboreando la tentadora suave piel. "Te amo, Edward."

Pude _sentir_ la tensión dejar su cuerpo como él se acercaba, lo bastante cerca para apretar mis manos en las suyas mientras brillaba con esperanza y emoción. "Di que esperarás por mí, Bella," suplicó, sin darme oportunidad de escapar. "Voy a renunciar a la escuela, conseguiré un trabajo –voy a establecerme de modo que pueda hacerme cargo de ti. Di que estarás ahí, Bella, por favor. Di que un día te casarás conmigo."

Me quedé mirándolo, pasmada por el giro de los eventos y aún así completamente enamorada. Aquí estaba _ese chico_ de nuevo, del que él me había hablado – el que tiraría a la basura cualquier plan que alguna vez hubiera hecho para asegurar un futuro juntos. No se qué consecuencias tendría mi respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en el consejo de Carlisle, tener fe –y sabía que nunca jamás podría decir las palabras que romperían el corazón de Edward.

"Si. Si, un día me casaré contigo."

La afirmación era mi única forma de decirle la verdad –que, si bien podría ser imposible para mí el casarme con él en esta época. Estaría esperando por él en el futuro, y trataría al máximo de darle todo lo que siempre había querido.

Con su entusiasmo de niño, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó profundamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se alejaba. "Oh, Bella. Me has hecho tan feliz."

"Yo también estoy feliz," dije honestamente; estaba feliz por verlo feliz, y me sentí convencida que había hecho lo correcto.

"Quedémonos aquí esta noche," sugirió, lanzándose de regreso al pasto. "Mi madre sabe donde estamos, y no tengo que entregar los caballos hasta mañana."

No pude resistir la oportunidad para tomarle el pelo. "Pensé que ibas a obrar bien por mí ¿ser un caballero?"

Su expresión fue de inmediato horrorizada y escandalizada. "No quise decir – por supuesto que no…"

Me reí y lo pinché en el costado. "Relájate, sólo me estaba divirtiendo a tus expensas. Se cuan virtuoso eres."

Edward se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente. "Es que no estoy listo para compartirte con el mundo todavía."

"Perfectamente entendible," acepté, recostándome a su lado. "No quiero compartirte nunca. Aunque realmente es bastante impropio. No querría que tus padres se hicieran una mala idea."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, envolviendo su mano en la mía. "Ellos están mejor informados."

Nos acostamos en el prado hasta pasada la tarde, dejando que el sol nos secara. Con el tiempo, nos vestimos y entramos a la casa vacía, cortesía de una llave de repuesto enterrada en una maceta. Mordisqueamos el manojo de comida que él había traído con nosotros perfectamente contentos, y para cuando la oscuridad cayó, ambos estábamos tan cansados por las actividades y emociones del día, que colapsamos juntos en la cama. Edward se quedó dormido en segundos, y yo permanecí despierta unos minutos más, escuchando su acompasada respiración y el latir de su corazón bajo mi oído.

Si esto era algo parecido a lo que mi Edward había sentido ante mi humanidad, creo que finalmente entendía.

* * *

Uno de los capítulos más lindos de toda la historia, me encanta lo liberado y niño que se ve este Edward…cada vez que lo leo puedo imaginármelo… ¿Qué les pareció?


	14. Capítulo 14

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

Se supone que la actualización sería mañana, pero es que no tenía nada que hacer y pues, para que los que estén aburridos tengan algo aunque sea por unos minutos xD.

El rating de la historia pasó a M, antes olvidé cambiarlo xD.

* * *

**Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 14**

Nuestro compromiso permaneció como nuestro pequeño secreto por casi dos semanas después. No estábamos escondiéndolo intencionalmente, para ser exactos, pero Edward confió en mí – después de darle bastante lata – que su padre no estaría complacido.

"No eres tú, para nada," dijo de inmediato, tratando de tranquilizarme. "Mi padre lo ha tenido metido en su cabeza desde que nací, que iría a una gran escuela y me convertiría en abogado como él. Hasta ahora, no había nada más importante que la aprobación de mis padres, por eso nunca discutí. No creo que se lo tome bien… pero ahora que sé lo que quiero, nada va a detenerme."

"Sabes que esperaría por ti, ¿cierto? ¿Si quisieras ir a la escuela? No quiero causarle problemas a tu familia…"

Edward simplemente se rió y me besó. "Aprecio eso, pero no puedo esperar tanto por ti. No te preocupes por mi padre; yo lo lidiaré. Y mi madre va a estar contentísima."

No tenía duda que su madre estaría feliz, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho que Edward había dejado de lado sus ideas de ir a la guerra en una aventura heroica. Cada día, reportaba las noticias fielmente –con el alivio creciendo. Los Aliados acababan de ganar una larga batalla contra los alemanes, La Segunda Batalla del Marne, si recordaba correctamente mis lecciones de historia. Ahora habían lanzado una ofensiva. Los malos vientos de la guerra parecían estar girando bastante, lo que parecía confortar a todos. Sólo yo había sido privilegiada con el conocimiento que la guerra terminaría en noviembre.

Por lo demás, las cosas siguieron bastante iguales a como siempre habían sido durante esta época. Yo aún pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Edward, aunque trataba de ayudarle a Elizabeth en la casa tanto como me era posible –no era una tarea fácil, considerando que tenían una criada y una cocinera, pero trataba. Edward encontró cada vez más excusas para que nos escabulléramos a lugares solos, principalmente por el bien de robar acalorados besos. Entre Edward y la ridícula humedad de la región central de los estados unidos, mi cabeza estaba constantemente tambaleándose.

Sólo a mediados de agosto, cuando el padre de Edward mencionó en la cena que él debería estar empacando para regresar a la escuela, las cosas finalmente comenzaron a salir mal.

"Sabes que te quieren allí arriba una semana antes que empiece el trimestre. Eso no te deja mucho tiempo," prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de mi repentina cara blanca y de Edward habiéndose congelado en su lugar.

Edward tragó con dificulta el bocado que había estado mascando y miró a mis ojos rápidamente antes de responder.

"De hecho, Padre, sobre eso… he decidido que no quiero regresar a la escuela."

Pude ver la quijada del Sr. Edward cerrarse por la rabia y a Edward preparándose para la confrontación, pero de repente me sentí como una espectadora extraña mientras un horroroso descubrimiento me invadió.

Edward estaría en Chicago cuando la epidemia golpeara por _mí_ causa.

Si él se marchaba al internado como estaba supuesto, no estaría en la ciudad. Podría nunca atrapar la enfermedad. No sería llevado al hospital de Carlisle. Él no sería cambiado.

Edward permanecería humano… tendría la vida que siempre quiso…

Estaba paralizada por la aterradora y enfermiza noción que el futuro era dudoso. Mis instintos volaron en miles de direcciones. De un lado estaba el impulso de proteger a Edward a cualquier costo…del otro lado estaba la necesidad de proteger mi futuro por encima de todo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Tal vez deberíamos discutir esto en mi oficina," escuché al Sr. Masen decir mientras se paraba de la mesa, cubiertos haciendo ruido contra su plato.

Edward se paró en silencio para seguirlo. No hubiera sabido que no estaba nada nervioso si no le hubiera dado un fuerte apretón a mi mano antes de seguir a su padre fuera del cuarto.

"No te preocupes," dijo Elizabeth, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Mi rostro debió haber dado señas de mi angustia. "Ellos sólo están siendo padre e hijo."

Asentí débilmente. Mi mente todavía se estaba devanando y necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Rápidamente me excusé de la mesa y me apuré hacia mi cuarto. Lo que realmente quería era hablar con alguien –Carlisle, tal vez- pero era demasiado tarde para salir sola. La última cosa que quería ahora era otra confrontación con los de la calaña de Norman Bouchard.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si convencía a Edward de dejar Chicago? Él Podría evitar la enfermedad totalmente… podríamos casarnos y tener hijos y envejecer… pero entonces él estaría muerto antes que yo si quiera tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo… ¿y entonces cómo pediría el deseo que me envió aquí? ¿Y cuál era la garantía que podría funcionar de esa forma? Podría ahorrarle a Edward la epidemia en Chicago, sólo para que la contrajera en cualquier otro lugar… lejos de Carlisle, quien podía salvarlo…

¿Cómo podría arriesgar el destino de este Edward y el de mi futuro Edward? Tal vez tenía que dejar que las cosas ocurrieran de acuerdo a la historia que yo conocía. Pero si me mantenía al margen y no hacía nada cuando sabia lo que se venía, ¿era eso lo mismo que condenar a Edward a condenación que él siempre había maldecido? ¿Qué querría _él_?

Quizás realmente me era imposible cambiar algo. Cualquier cosa que evitara que Edward se convirtiera en vampiro cambiaría mi futuro de forma que me impediría estar alguna vez en el pasado. Si no conocía a Edward en el 2005, ciertamente no pediría un deseo con mi torta de cumpleaños en el 2006 que me enviaría a 1918.

¿Y quién iba a decir que yo podría convencer a Edward de dejar Chicago? Él era posiblemente más terco que yo.

No importa lo que hiciera, consecuencias desastrosas eran posibles. Ya sea si destruyera mi futuro o las cosas se quedaban exactamente igual y yo viera a Edward pasar por el infierno… iba a doler

"_Tal vez significa que no importa lo que hagas, las cosas van a salir de la forma en que se supone deben."_ La voz de Carlisle hizo eco en mi cabeza. Y tal vez él estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez no había forma para mí de cambiar las cosas de su curso previsto, y tal vez no debería tratar.

Un suave golpe sonó sobre mi puerta, la inconfundible firma de Edward. "Pasa," llamé.

Él entró, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, y luego se tendió cansado sobre mí cama junto a mí como si fuera una vieja costumbre. Se _estaba_ volviendo una costumbre, noté, absorbiendo el familiar cuadro de él tirando su brazo sobre sus ojos, como hacía cuando había pasado por una exasperante y traumática experiencia.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté, estirando mi mano para cepillar con mis dedos su cabello. Lo que siempre me había admirado era que su cabello era exactamente igual de suave de vampiro a como era ahora, como humano. Sólo el calor emanando de su cuero cabelludo era diferente.

Edward dejó caer su brazo y me sonrió. "Fue bastante bien. No me va a hacer regresar a la escuela, pero insiste en que trate un trabajo en una firma de abogados, esperando que cambie mi modo de pensar. Está bien; iba a conseguir un trabajo de todas formas. Ahora se donde estaré trabajando."

Le fruncí el ceño a su sonrisa forzada. "Pero eso no es lo que tú quieres."

Su respuesta fue quitar mi mano de su cabello y besarla. Mi corazón trastabilló en mi pecho, tan torpe como yo. "No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Tal vez no es lo que quiero estar haciendo, pero sólo tengo que hacerlo por el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizar a mi padre. Y mientras pueda ver tu cara al final del día, no me importa lo que haga."

Sólo pude suspirar un poco distraídamente y agacharme para rozar mis labios contra los suyos. Una declaración como esa sólo podía ser recompensada con un beso.

Él sonrió mientras me alejaba, agarrando mi mano con fuerza. "Ves, eso es todo lo que necesito. No tienes idea de cuan aliviado me siento. A veces soy un cobarde terrible, sabes – había estado aplazando esa conversación por tanto tiempo porque estaba tan asustado que él me haría irme." Su cara estaba abatida, sus ojos se nublaban con algo que reconocí, esa sensación de pavor y miedo que iba junto con necesitar a alguien tanto que uno vivía con miedo de que esa persona te fuera arrebata.

"Podríamos haber escapado juntos si él lo hubiera hecho," ofrecí, bromeando un poco, tratando de borrar la tensión. "Si pudieras encontrar una forma de traer a casa el tocino, yo podría cocinarlo."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que estaba preocupado por nada. Tonto de mí. Creo que podría lidiar con todo, siempre que estés conmigo."

Le sonreí de regreso, dándome cuenta que estaba pensando sobro este de forma completamente equivocada. Edward estaba en lo correcto. Estábamos _destinados_ a estar juntos, y quedarnos así era nuestra mejor apuesta. Tratar de alejar a Edward no ayudaría. Sólo podía quedarme a su lado y tratar de hacerlo feliz por el tiempo que tuviera con él.

"¿Por qué es esa sonrisa?" preguntó, estirando su mano para pasar sus dedos a lo largo de mi mentón.

"Por ti," respondí sencillamente.

"Hmm. Podría acostumbrarme a eso," bromeó, tomando mi mano de nuevo. Disfruté la forma en que jugaba ociosamente con mis dedos –sin pensar, sin temor de romperme. Cuando yo sea vampiro…pero ahora no era el momento para ese pensamiento. Él lo vería en mi rostro, y no quería que pensara que había aunque sea una parte de mí que no estuviera con él.

"Bella..." comenzó Edward vacilante, aunque un asomo de malicia jugueteó en sus ojos, "¿Estarías terriblemente ofendida si tratara de escabullirme dentro de tu cuarto esta noche?"

Me reí fuerte, preguntándome que estaba pasando por su cabeza. "¿Crees que eso causaría un escándalo?"

Sonriendo suavemente, él respondió, "creo que correría el riesgo por la oportunidad de sostenerte en mis brazos. Sólo para dormir, lo prometo."

Me deslicé hacia abajo para acostarme junto a él, mirándolo a la cara. "¿Sólo dormir? No lo se. No podría ir sin al menos uno o dos besos."

Edward fingió un suspiro de enojo. "Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar… supongo que te daré lo que quieres."

Sonreí. "¿Entonces te veo en unas horas?"

"Definitivamente," prometió, inclinándose para besarme rápidamente. Lo miré irse con una sonrisa; era fácil el verse atrapada mirándolo, estudiando la forma en que se movía, la vida en cada sencillo paso suyo.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward regresó después que sus padres se habían ido a dormir. Estaba adorable en su juvenil camisa de dormir y sus pantalones cortos mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas junto a mí. Con gusto enredé mis piernas con las suyas mientras él se retorcía más cerca, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Estás caliente," suspiró felizmente, acariciando con su nariz mi cabello y hombro.

"Tus pies están fríos," respondí, todavía sonriendo. No estaban ni de cerca tan fríos a como estaba acostumbrada.

"Pronto podremos hacer esto cada noche," dijo; no podía ver su cara, pero podía sentirlo sonriendo.

"Podremos hacer un poco más que eso," señalé, satisfecha cuando él se tensó contra mí.

"¡Bella!"

"Lo siento," contuve una risotada; apretando su brazo en disculpa. "Eres lindo cuando tas abochornado."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Gruñó juguetonamente mientras me arrinconaba bajo él. "Creo que sería mucho más lindo si _tú_ fueras la abochornada."

"¿Crees que puedes abochornarme?" me burlé, aunque tenía la sensación que me haría comerme mis palabras. Edward no tenía talento más grande en la vida que el encantarme hasta la sumisión, en cualquier momento.

"Se que puedo," dijo, su cálido aliento moviéndose por mi cara. Mis labios hormiguearon mientras encontraba su mirada, destellando con maldad en la oscuridad, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Era casi como tener a mi vampiro de regreso, viendo esa mirada de predador sobre su cara con la sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Vale," cedí, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Tu ganas."

Él sonrió triunfante y me besó felizmente quitándome el aliento.

* * *

Este es un cap de transición diría yo, ya tengo listo el otro (es enserio, ando desocupada) así que tal vez actualice mañan en la noche o el jueves en la mañana, no se.

Se reciben comentarios del capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 15**

_El miedo era claro en los ojos de Bella cuando entró volando a mis brazos. No podía creer que había dejado que esto sucediera. Nunca debí haberla dejado salir sola, nunca debí habérsela presentado a Norman. Por lo que yo sé, él nunca se había forzado sobre alguna mujer, pero no diría que no lo ha tratado. Él nunca iba a poner sus manos sobre mi Bella, jamás. No si tenía que vigilarla cada segundo del día…_

Paseé incansablemente entre los árboles que no había dejado desde que Bella había desaparecido horas atrás. Por mi cuenta, había pasado una semana en 1918...no sabía porque lo días parecían pasar en horas para mí, pero eso no era necesariamente reconfortante. Eso significaba que cada sencillo minuto estaba lleno de nuevos posibles peligros para Bella... y yo no podría hacer nada sobre ellos.

Mi yo pasado la amaba tanto como yo lo hacía, eso era seguro – incluso los recuerdos de las emociones eran suficientes para quitarme el aliento en ocasiones. Yo la defendería como una fiera...pero era humano en esa época, así como ella, y ambos éramos tan vulnerables. ¿Cómo podría protegerla cuando era tan débil? Y la peor parte era que la versión humana de mí era como todos los humanos –ingenuo y en negación-. Yo no creía que nada me pudiera pasar, creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte –y estaba tan equivocado-.

"_Edward, querido, no puedes mantener a Bella encerrada en la casa para siempre," me regañó mi madre, quitándome de las escaleras. __"Sácala, entretenla."_

_Me paré en seco fuera de la sala, mirándola. Estaba leyendo un libro, tratando de salvar cualquier pequeña brisa que viniera a través de las ventanas. Vi la línea de sudor hacer un camino bajo su suave cuello; la vista me inundó de calor, y de repente tenía la desesperada necesidad de alivio…_

Tenía que reírme de mí mismo, abrumado por las típicas hormonas humanas. Nunca antes me había interesado una chica de esa forma, con el paso de los días me confundía más. La inocencia era…refrescante, de una forma.

Nadar. Bufé. Se lo había disfrazado a mi madre como una forma de entretener a Bella, como ella quería, pero en realidad, era una excusa para verla medio desnuda, ya sea si quisiera admitírmelo a mi mismo o no. Funcionó, también, pero claro que lo haría. Bella no era de las que se contenían, ni siquiera por las restricciones de su época…ella podría hacer toda clase de daños en la mía.

¡Válgame Dios!, ¿ella iría tan lejos con mi yo pasado? Metí mi cara en mis manos y sacudí mi cabeza. Claro que lo haría, si yo lo quería. Y yo definitivamente lo quería. No estaba seguro de como me sentía sobre eso –por supuesto, podía sentir el intenso deseo de mi yo pasado por ella, la necesidad de placer alguno - pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría ver a Bella con mi yo pasado en un acto tan íntimo…

"Esos son _tus_ recuerdos," me recordé a mi mismo en voz alta, tratando de taladrármelo en la cabeza. "Ella está contigo por lo que es ridículo estar celoso."

"¡No jodas, Sherlock!" la voz de Emmett llamó desde la casa. Gruñí con frustración; ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que estaba siendo?

Suspiré y me dejé caer al lado de mi usual árbol. Tal vez tan solo debería dejar de procesar todo esto y aceptar mi rol como espectador. No es como si realmente pudiera cambiar algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasado, así que si bien podría tratar de permanecer calmado por todo, si no es que disfrutarlo.

_Podía sentir mis ojos abriéndose conforme ella salía del agua. Su camisola de algodón se colgaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, delineando las perfectas curvas de sus senos y cadera. Podía ver claramente las oscuras manchas de sus pezones, la mancha de cabello entre sus piernas. Bien podría haber estado desnuda –no que me hubiera estado quejando si lo estuviera._

_Alejé rápidamente mis ojos de ella, pero el daño había sido hecho. Nunca, jamás sería capaz de borrar la imagen de mi mente. Bella era…perfecta. Todo lo que una mujer debía ser –suave y curvilínea y atractiva-. Mi mente su fue sin permiso hacia el pensamiento de nuestros cuerpos desnudos presionándose juntos, como su cálida y suave piel se sentiría contra la mía…_

_En medio del solo pensamiento, sentí a Bella viniéndose sobre mí, y entonces de repente estaba en el suelo, con todo lo de ella presionado contra mí, exactamente como había estado soñando. Era demasiado para soportar. Mirando a sus ojos, pude ver exactamente lo que quería –deseo-. Nuestras piernas desnudas estaban enredadas juntas; sus manos reposaban sobre mi pecho. Había un leve movimiento cada vez que respiraba, y esa pequeña fricción me volvía loco. Y su cadera estaba peligrosamente sobre la mía. Si estuviéramos desnudos, sólo tomaría un pequeño movimiento el…_

"_Bella," gruñí, de repente en movimiento. Fue puro instinto lo que me condujo a acorralarla bajo de mí y chocar mis labios en los suyos. No creí que pudiera detenerme a mi mismo. Gracias al cielo, a ella no parecía importarle –sus suaves labios respondían con urgencia mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mi cuero cabelludo y su cuerpo se levantaba para encontrar el mío. Gemí sin poder hacer nada mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban. Nada, nada nunca se había sentido _así_ de bien._

_Seguí un riachuelo de agua bajo su cuello con mi lengua, tan semejante de la línea de sudor que me había cautivado antes. Mis manos cayeron sobre su cadera y sus muslos, acariciando todo lo que podía, aunque no me atreví a tocar los lugares que más tentaban –sus suaves senos o el acalorado lugar entre sus piernas en el que mis caderas se mecían compulsivamente…_

"_¡Edward!" Gimió ella, abrazándome más fuerte, y de repente todo entró en foco._

_Esta era Bella, mi Bella, y yo esta dando vueltas con ella en el piso como cualquier animal. Ella merecía algo mejor. Yo tenía que darle algo mejor._

_Ella dio un gemido de protesta, pero yo no podía mirarla hasta que me pusiera a mi mismo bajo control. "Lo siento, Bella, no puedo," le dije, deseando poder casarme con ella en este instante y hacerla mía una y otra vez._

"_¿Por qué? __Su voz estaba herida, y mentalmente me di una patada. __Nunca debí haber llevado las cosas tan lejos._

"_Te amo demasiado, Bella. __Quiero obrar bien para ti."_

_Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, tan profundos e ilimitados como el cielo de la noche, mientras me miraba. Esperé jadeando, aterrado. ¿De seguro no había malinterpretado todo entre nosotros?_

_Su mano se estiró hacia mi cara, calmando mis miedos. __"Te amo, Edward."_

_Mi pecho se sintió demasiado lleno de alegría; amenazaba con estallar. De repente un futuro brillante y hermoso se dibujó frente a mí en un millón de coloridas posibilidades, y yo era incapaz de no estirarme para alcanzarlo. Agarré firmemente sus manos como si eso la retuviera aquí conmigo para siempre._

"_Di que esperarás por mí, Bella," rogué, miré su sobresaltada cara cuidadosamente buscando una reacción. "Voy a renunciar a la escuela, conseguiré un trabajo –voy a establecerme de modo que pueda hacerme cargo de ti. Di que estarás ahí, Bella, por favor. Di que un día te casarás conmigo."_

_Si la espera por la primera respuesta fue difícil, la espera por esta fue atroz._

"_Si. Si, un día me casaré contigo."_

Me quedé mirando, aturdido, el oscuro bosque, luchando por encajar el recuerdo en su lugar. Con el tiempo, mis emociones se establecieron en un inesperado sentimiento de gratitud. Bella estaba haciendo todo esto porque me amaba –entonces y ahora-. Yo sabía cuanto le había costado el casarse conmigo en nuestra época, el renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez había esperado tener. Ahora ella me estaba dando lo que yo siempre había querido, atrás en el tiempo cuando significaba más. Aunque aquello no podría durar –y ella debe saber eso- le estaba dando a mi pasado yo toda la alegría posible antes que mi vida cambiara para siempre hacia la oscuridad. Ella me estaba dando la vida humana que siempre había querido… y estaba agradecido.

Alice me convenció de tomarme un descanso de mi "acecho de los recuerdos", como lo llamó, para cazar. No me había alimentado desde la mitad de la luna de miel cuando habíamos parado en Rumania… Bella pensó que sería divertido visitar la tierra de Drácula. Le sonreí al recuerdo de ella usando esos ridículos colmillos de plástico que les vendían a los turistas.

"_Si es así como te ves de vampiro, creo que necesito reconsiderar."_

_Ella se movió para darme un puño en el hombro y luego se alejó, repensando. "Sabía que debería haberte dejado en el altar," bromeó._

"_Tonta, no habría funcionado. Yo te hubiera alcanzado en segundos y te hubiera arrastrado de regreso."_

Suspiré, corriendo sin rumbo fijo y sin prestarle mucha atención a la caza. Cuando me dejé pensar libremente, se volvió demasiado aparente cuando extrañaba realmente a Bella. Aún no se había ido ni por 24 horas, pero se sentía como la eternidad con los nuevos recuerdos volando a través de mi cabeza. ¿Cuántas horas más hasta que estuviera conmigo de nuevo?

Empujé mi cuerpo tan rápido como podía, corriendo bien entrada la mañana. Cuando finalmente me detuve, estaba a horas de casa. Tomé la oportunidad para cazar, para apagar todo menos mis instintos. Fue un respiro bienvenido. Y cuando regresé a mis sentidos, traté de seguir ignorando los recuerdos mientras corría de regreso –pero estos revolotearon por mi mente como pequeños colibríes, siempre presentes en mi subconsciente. Estaba bien; el pasado estaba siendo bastante tranquilo.

Cuando llegué a casa, me di cuenta que el ejercicio había ayudado. Mi mente se sentía menos abarrotada; podría enfrentar el pasado de nuevo.

… "_Necesitas un anillo," dije, inspeccionando su limpia mano izquierda donde la sostenía en la mía. __Sus dedos se doblaron alrededor de mi mano, apretándole levemente._

_Bella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa ausente, como si recordara algo que la divertía, algo a lo cual yo no estaba invitado. __"Eso no es importante."_

"_Claro que lo es," fruncí el ceño. __"Quiero que el mundo entero sepa que eres mía."_

"_Se que soy tuya," dijo Bella, besándome suavemente. "Eso es todo lo que importa."…_

… "_dime de nuevo."_

_Ella rió. __"Te amo."_

"_Eso es todo lo que necesitaré."…_

… "_Le has preguntado, ¿cierto?" __Los ojos de mi madre me miraron astutamente. _

"_Si. Por supuesto que lo he hecho. ¿Cómo podría arriesgarme a dejarla escabullírseme?"_

"_A tu padre no le gustará. Sabes que tiene planes para ti."_

"_A mi Padre no le tiene que gustar. Él no es el que tiene que vivir sus planes. __¿Qué piensas sobre ello?"_

_Elizabeth Masen__ sonrió suvamente. __"Creo que ella es exactamente lo que necesitas. Estoy feliz por ti, pero no envidio que tengas que darle las nuevas a tu padre."…_

… "_Edward, ¿qué, en nombre de todos los santos, se ha metido en tu cabeza? __¿Renunciar a la escuela? __¿Qué sobre la universidad, la escuela de leyes? ¿Exactamente qué piensas que vas a hacer con tu vida sin alguna clase de educación? __¿Trabajar en una fábrica?" _

_Mi padre paseó furiosamente detrás de su escritorio mientras hablaba. Yo me senté en la silla al otro lado de este, esperando a que terminara. _

"_Trabajaré donde tenga que trabajar," respondí. "Padre… no se lo que quiero hacer exactamente. Pero estoy bastante seguro que no quiero convertirme en abogado. Y si de seguro no quiero esperar años para casarme con Bella."_

_Mi padre finalmente se detuvo en seco, mirándome con incredulidad. __"Tu… ¿tienes la intención de casarte con ella?"_

"_Le he preguntado, y ha aceptado. __No te opones, ¿cierto? Pensé que ella te gustaba"._

_Frotó su frente cansinamente. "Si me gusta. __Pero eso no cambia el hecho que no tiene familia, nada a su nombre..."_

"_Eso es difícilmente su culpa," dije bruscamente._

"_No, no, por supuesto que no, es sólo… eres tan joven, Edward. No tienes idea de la clase de retos que la vida puede traer. Deberías pensar cuidadosamente en cuan bien equipado estás para enfrentar esos retos, sobre la clase de mujer que quieres a tu lado."_

"_Pero lo he hecho," discutí. "Nunca pensaba sobre esas cosas hasta que ella llegó y me hizo querer tomar mi vida seriamente en vez de simplemente proceder con el plan establecido."_

_Mi padre se dejó caer en su silla, un signo seguro de concesión. "Puedes ser tan terco como tu madre cuando propones a ello, por lo que no voy a molestarme discutiendo contigo por más tiempo. __¿Pero te comprometerás al menos conmigo?"_

"_Quizás," dije con cautela, viendo a mi padre mover sus dedos sobre la oscura madera de su escritorio. Él sólo hacía eso cuando se estaba craneando algo._

"_No hagas ninguna decisión financiera ahora. Trata trabajando en una firma, mira si te gusta. Estoy seguro que uno de mis amigos estaría contento de emplearte como alguna clase de oficinista. Podría descubrir que te gusta. Y si lo haces, puedes regresar a la escuela."_

"_¿Y qué con Bella?" pregunté. Ella era mi principal prioridad; todo lo demás era secundario._

"_Bella puede quedarse aquí por el tiempo que quiera, por supuesto. __No la sacaremos a las calles."_

"_Vale," suspiré, aliviado. __"Acepto tu compromiso."_

Me senté atónito en silencio. Siempre me había preguntado que estaba haciendo en Chicago en septiembre de 1918 cuando debería haber estado en la escuela. Nunca había podido encontrar una respuesta en mis recuerdos… y ahora sabía. Estaba ahí por Bella.

Al final, sólo pude reírme. Me pregunté si ella se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo nuestro destino con cada segundo que pasaba en el pasado.

* * *

Vale, para los que se preguntaban dónde estaba nuestro vampi Edward y cómo había ido la charla con Edward papá.

¿Qué les pareció? Definitivamente esos dos estaban destinados desde el inicio xD


	16. Capítulo 16

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción**.

La historia tiene 27 capítulos, ¡ya pasamos la mitad!

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 16**

Conforme septiembre llegaba a toda prisa, Edward finalmente encontró un empleo. Esto tomó tiempo –los empleos de oficinista venían mucho más baratos de lo que Edward estaba dispuesto a aceptar como salario-, y al final, le tomó al padre de Edward pedir algunos favores y conceder otro pocos para que alguien le ofreciera trabajo a Edward.

Podía decir que él no estaba para nada complacido con la situación. Aunque nunca lo dijo, sabía que lo irritaba la idea de deberle a alguien algo. Ya estaba erizado por tener que ir a cócteles con su padre.

"…y la peor parte," continuó despotricando mientras yo lo miraba juguetear con su corbata en su primera mañana en el trabajo, "es que no gano ni de cerca tanto como podría ganar haciendo algo más, y aún así tengo que estar 'agradecido' por la oportunidad porque es _sólo un favor_."

Luché valientemente por mantener una cara seria, pues el podría verme en el espejo, sentándome sobre la cama detrás suyo - pero eventualmente se dio cuenta que me estaba sacudiendo de la risa y me miró con el ceño fruncido – lo que sólo me hizo reír más.

"Oh, Edward." Me puse en pie y fui hacia él, alisando su chaleco. "Es sólo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Es sólo hasta que hayas satisfecho a tu padre, no para siempre. Y lo más importante, _yo te esperaré_. No tienes que ganar todo el dinero en el mundo de modo que puedas llevarme rápido al altar. Yo aún estaré aquí."

Mis palabras de ánimo tuvieron el efecto deseado - la boca de Edward se torció en su involuntaria sonrisa, y sentí sus hombros relajarse bajo mis manos.

"Tal vez tu puedas esperar," dijo, "pero estoy no seguro que _yo_ pueda."

"Sólo tendrás que recordar que la paciencia es una virtud," dije, empinándome en la punta de mis dedos para besarlo. "Y yo soy, después de todo, la guardiana de tu virtud. Mejor que me escuches."

Edward resopló, aunque mantuvo nuestros cuerpos cerca. "Estoy empezando a pensar que eres la guardiana de mi virtud más pésima que pude haber encontrado. Me encuentro a mi mismo en peligro a cada paso."

"Un burro hablando de orejas," dije, apuntándolo a él y luego a mí. "Ahora, creo que tienes aproximadamente 20 minutos. Mejor que empieces a moverte."

A regañadientes se alejó y puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Vestido como un verdadero hombre de negocios, si que se veía devastadoramente apuesto. Su chaqueta azul marino y pantalones resaltaban en perfecto contraste con su cobrizo cabello; un chaleco a rayas enfatizaba su delgado y sólido torso; y la corbata era como un moño sobre el hermoso paquete esperando para ser abierto. No estaba entusiasmada en que se fuera más de lo que él estaba.

"Te veré cuando llegue a casa," suspiró, besándome una última vez.

"Estaré esperándote," dije mientras lo seguía abajo hacia la puerta principal. Me lanzó una gran sonrisa sobre su hombro antes de salir a la calle.

Mientras los hombres no estaban, Elizabeth trató de enseñarme a tejer. Era increíblemente doméstico, y no estaba segura de que realmente me gustara. Nunca había sido muy buena con lo doméstico.

"No te preocupes, para mí tampoco fue por naturaleza," dijo Elizabeth, luchando por no reírse del lío enmarañado que había hecho de mi hilo. De alguna forma había formado un montón de nudos en mi regazo en vez de una hilera de puntadas como se suponía tenía.

"Nunca he sido muy buena en esta clase de cosas," suspiré, flexionando mis cansados dedos que habían pasado horas agarrando una aguja. "Tú sabes, cosas hábiles. Todo lo que puedo hacer es cocinar."

"Bueno, esa es la importante," rió Elizabeth. "A Edward no le importará que no puedas zurcir sus calcetines si está bien alimentado."

Tartamudeé por mi sorpresa, a lo cual ella sonrió gentilmente. "Si, Bella, yo se. Edward me dijo que quería casarse contigo –pero aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, yo lo habría sabido. Puedo leer a mi hijo como a un libro abierto. Y es por eso que se que tu eres exactamente lo que él necesita. Estoy contenta de saber que él te tendrá cuidándolo."

Mi garganta se sentía demasiado ajustada, haciendo difícil el respirar. ¿Se sentiría ella de la misma forma si supiera que yo estaba condenando a Edward al dejarlo permanecer en la ciudad? "Espero, espero poder," dije finalmente, picoteando mi montón de tejidos fallidos.

"Se que podrás," respondió Elizabeth, palmeando mi mano. "No me refiero tanto a físicamente… él es un chico, por lo que dudo que alguna vez olvide comer. Pero a veces se pierde tanto en su propia cabeza que no ve el cuadro completo. Y creo que tu eres la chica exacta para hacerlo ver."

Mi sonrisa era un poquito llorosa, pero no pude evitarlo. Esta mujer era mejor de lo que alguna vez había soñado que la madre de Edward podría ser, y estaba siendo tan amable conmigo. Sería tan doloroso decirle adiós. "Gracias, de verdad. Por todo."

"No hay nada por lo que agradecerme," dijo Elizabeth. Estiró su mano y recogió mi torturado proyecto. "Creo que mejor nos rendimos con este."

Acepté de todo corazón.

Cuando Edward regresó a casa, la expresión en su cara sugería que acababa de regresar de una zona de guerra. Estaba exhausto, y un poquito gruñón para empezar. Realmente no me importaba; comparado con uno de los estados de ánimo de _mi_ Edward, este Edward era sólo sencillamente lindo.

Edward no me pidió permiso antes de escabullirse dentro de mi cuarto esa noche, y no podía culparlo. Sería ridículo, dado su obvio cansancio y la mueca en su cara, acusarlo de tener intenciones impuras.

"¿De verdad fue tan malo?" Le pregunté mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Pasé mis dedos sin rumbo fijo por su cabello; eso siempre lo relajaba.

"Supongo que pudo haber sido mucho peor," suspiró Edward. "No debería quejarme. Pero ese trabajo es tan _tedioso_, y parece que siempre estoy haciendo vueltas y aceptando órdenes. Preferiría estar haciendo una labor manual que desperdiciando mi poder mental en esta tontería."

Bufé. "¿Qué clase de ley es?"

"De propiedad," dijo Edward con desagrado. "Terriblemente aburrido. Debía haber demandado algo en la ley criminal. Al menos ahí había algunas buenas historias."

"Tu serías un terrible abogado con pretensiones de superioridad moral," me reí, imaginándome a Edward en un papel en _La Ley y El Orden_ (_Law and Order, el programa XD). _Ningún jurado tendría una oportunidad contra sus poderes persuasivos.

"Discutiría, pero estoy demasiado cansado," suspiró Edward, metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. "¿Puedo simplemente esconderme en tu cama para siempre?"

"Podrías, pero tengo el presentimiento que alguien pensaría en buscarte aquí. Especialmente si yo me quedo contigo."

"Hmm..." ya se estaba quedando dormido. Besé su frente y lo abracé con fuerza; la necesidad de protegerlo y de preocuparme por él surgió con fuerza en mi interior. Él era tan vulnerable, de las formas humanas y también en las formas que afectaban a mi Edward, aunque él trataba de esconderlas mucho más. Se me ocurrió que nunca había hecho tanto como pude para proteger a mi Edward –no de los peligros externos, sino de si mismo. Si regresaba… _cuando_ regresara, eso cambiaría. Me haría cargo de él como él necesitaba, como él merecía.

Los días pasaron volando mientras yo caía en una fácil rutina. Edward me besaba de despedida cada mañana e iba a trabajar. Yo haría de todo lo que podía para ayudar en la casa –por muchas veces que Elizabeth insistiera en que no era necesario, y por muchas veces que Edward dijera que su padre no tenía nada contra mí, yo aún me sentía como una carga, y no quería darle a ninguno de ellos razón alguna para que cambiaran su opinión de mí. Por lo que ayudaba con la cocina y la limpieza, aún cuando Elizabeth trataba de convencerme que los sirvientes podían encargarse. Yo hacía recados, ayudaba en el jardín, e inclusive seguía luchando por tejer y coser, aunque no mejoré mucho.

Hoy era septiembre 12. Un día antes de mi cumpleaños, no que mi cumpleaños realmente significara algo en esta época. Sólo habían pasado un par de meses desde que había celebrado mi cumpleaños en _mi_ tiempo. Todavía no sabía por qué mi deseo había enviado al 17 de julio, de todos los días, pero me había rendido en esa pregunta.

Estaba afuera e iba hacia la tienda de telas en búsqueda de hilo. Hoy las calles estaban a reventar; era el día más fresco desde que había llegado. No podría culparlos por querer salir.

En el interior de la tienda, todo estaba silencioso. Había otras dos mujeres comprando juntas, mirando delicadas sedas. Me encaminé hacia los rollos de hilo arrinconados al otro lado de la tienda, mirando los diferentes colores. No estaba segura de qué comprar.

Me estaba debatiendo entre dos tipos de amarillo para hacerle juego a la tela que sería usada cuando sentí el marcado escalofrió de ojos mirándome. Echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro, vi a la última persona con la que quería tener un encontrón hoy acercándose con una sonrisa que no era nada menos que salvaje.

"Bella, me estaba comenzando a desesperar por no verte de nuevo," dijo Norman, acercándose junto a mí. Retrocedí un paso; él hacía que mi piel se estremeciera de manera poco agradable.

"He estado ocupada con Edward," dije con mordacidad, cruzando mis brazos de modo protector sobre mi pecho.

"Ah, si, Edward," sonrió Norman con maldad. "Escuché que decidió renunciar a la escuela, que ha tomado un trabajo de _oficinista_. Que poco digno. ¿No quieres a alguien más refinado? Una chica como tú merece un hombre verdadero."

Resoplé en su desdeñosa cara. "Tengo un hombre verdadero. Hablando de ello, ¿no debería estar usted en la escuela justo ahora, metiendo a hurtadillas jóvenes e inocentes chicas a su cuarto?"

"Ya he terminado," respondió Norman sin problema. "Yo estaba un año adelantado a Edward. Ahora no intentes decirme que el _pequeño_ Edward ha estado satisfaciendo todas tus necesidades."

"Nado sobre Edward siendo pequeño," dije con rudeza. "Y estoy perfectamente satisfecha."

Norman se recostó contra los escaparates con sus brazos cruzados, fingiendo una vaga sonrisa –pero vino como una mirada maliciosa. "¿Está segura, Srta. Swan? ¿Él la hacer gritar? Porque de otro modo no lo está haciendo bien."

Mi temperamento estaba llameando, y sabía que estaba entrando a territorio peligroso, pero él me provocó. "Él lo está haciendo bien," siseé. "Y si usted no me deja sola, juro que lo patearé donde el que gritará será _usted"_.

Eso no tuvo el efecto deseado. En vez de huir de mí, se rió con fuerza. "Así que has dejado a Edward meterse bajo tus faldas, ¿verdad? Me pregunto que tendrían que decir sus padres si supieran."

No podía admitir muy bien que nunca había tenido sexo con _este_ Edward cuando había acabado de defender su destreza, pero su amenaza me agitó.

"Ellos no sabrán."

"Oh, pero yo debería informarles," dijo Norman con inocencia. "Ellos deberían saber qué clase de chica esta juntándose su hijo."

Achiqué mis ojos, apretando mis puños. Sentí mis lagrimales reacciones, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaba enojada. "Ellos nunca te creerían sobre Edward."

"No te preocupes, Bella. Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando lo necesito. He hecho mis tarea, Bella. Se que no tienes familia, amigos. Cuando ellos te pateen a la calle, tal vez reconsideres tu actitud hacia mí."

Con esa amenaza final, él me dejó. Esperé hasta que hubiera salido bien despacio de la tienda antes de volverme hacia el hilo olvidado, lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas. Él no podría tocarme, me dije a mi misma. Le explicaría lo que había pasado a Edward, y él entendería. Elizabeth nos creería a nosotros, no a Norman. Y ella podría convencer a Edward padre que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, nada en absoluto.

Pero eso aún no detuvo mis manos de temblar un poco mientras las estiraba para alcanzar los carretes, sin prestarle atención a cual tono cogía.

Edward me pinchó con un dedo, bajándome de las nubes. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, quitándome el libro sin leer de mis manos. "Has estado distante toda la noche."

"Oh, um… bueno… tuve un encuentro poco placentero hoy," admití, sabiendo que era inútil resistírsele. Él me lo sonsacaría de una forma u otra.

Edward achicó sus ojos. "¿Qué clase de encuentro poco placentero?"

"Norman Bouchard," suspiré, viendo sus puños apretarse automáticamente. Su cuello se había puesto rojo; Me preocupé que se hiciera daño – o lastimara a alguien más.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Demandó Edward. "¿Hizo él...se de insinuó de nuevo? Porque juro…"

"Fue sólo lo usual," lo interrumpí. "Trató de volver a insinuar que yo no estaba...tu sabes, _satisfecha_, y yo…bueno, yo estaba enojada, por lo que más o menos insinué que… que _tú_ me estabas… _satisfaciendo_." Las insinuaciones eran un dolor de cabeza.

Las mejillas de Edward se habían vuelto rosadas, pero parecía como si alguna de su rabia se había desvanecido. "¿Y cómo se tomó él eso?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Amenazó con contarle a tus padres."

Edward consideró eso por un momento. "Eso me suena como algo que Norman haría."

"¿No estás preocupado?" Pregunté, buscando consuelo. ¡Edward me rodó sus ojos!

"Bella, mis padres te aman y confían en mí. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Incluso su _hubiéramos_… lo que quiero decir es, estamos comprometidos. No que yo aprobara eso," tartamudeó, "pero si de todas maneras nos fuéramos a casar, no sería tanto escándalo…ahora supongo que realmente necesitas un anillo."

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta, pero él ya había comenzada a mascullar cálculos sobre su salario y cuando podría comprarme un anillo decente. Suspiré y volví a tomar mi libro. Déjale a Edward el usar una mala situación como excusa para ser aún más…matrimonial.

Tendría que decirle a mi Edward que no había cambiado ni una pizca.

* * *

Me gusta el final de este capítulo, ¡nos estamos leyendo en el próximo!…


	17. Capítulo 17

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción****.**

(Propaganda política Pagada)

Bueno, la mayoría de ustedes sabe que tengo un C2 llamada _"Las traducciones"_. Los invito a que se den una pasada por allí y revisen las historias que hay (no olviden checar las M). Hoy le llené el correo a los que están suscritos a ella xD pero es que encontré tantas que no tenía, que no dudé en meterlas xD. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!

Ahora sí, iniciemos con el capi xD...

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 17**

Mi cumpleaños pasó tranquilamente, lo cual...era confuso, por decir poco. No me atreví a contarle que día era –la última cosa que necesitaba era otra celebración fallida-. Me preocupaba que mi cumpleaños fuera el catalizador que me enviara de regreso a mi tiempo –que los aproximadamente dos meses eran todo el tiempo que me había sido dado para cumplir mi deseo.

Pero las horas pasaron normalmente, una tras otra, y yo aún estaba aquí en 1918, aún viviendo la vida que había establecido. Ahora era media noche; el cálido cuerpo de Edward estaba acurrucado a mi alrededor, un brazo colgando de mi cintura, y nada había pasado.

Mi cumpleaños había terminado, y nada había cambiado.

Un tormentoso miedo me mantuvo abierta hasta las tempranas horas de la mañana. Me di cuenta que había estado poniendo todos mis huevos dentro de la muy pequeña canasta que era mi cumpleaños. Si ese día en particular no me enviaría de regreso, ¿qué lo haría? ¿Regresaría una vez mi deseo estuviera completo…y cuánto tiempo tomaría eso? ¿O sería completamente incapaz de regresar, a pesar de lo que pasara?

Sabía que era muy probable que Edward cayera enfermo con la llegada de la epidemia, y si moría…bueno, obviamente, tendría que asegurarme que Carlisle lo cambiara. No lo podría dejar morir; eso me destruiría. Pero una vez él fuera un vampiro, yo no podría quedarme con él…él sería un neófito, con toda la inestabilidad sobre la que Edward me había estado advirtiendo. Él no sería capaz de estar _cerca_ de mí. Y si yo no podía regresar a mi época… ¿A dónde _iría_?

Finalmente me quedé dormida con esos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza, y soñé con estar perdida en la oscuridad, incapaz de encontrar mi camino a casa. Seguí llamando por Edward, pero él nunca vino.

Desperté hacia más oscuridad, pero Edward estaba ahí, sacudiéndome con suavidad. "¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta?"

"Si..." todavía estaba medio en mi sueño, desorientada.

"Me estabas llamando en tu sueño," explicó mientras su cálida mano acunaba mi mejilla. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo fue un mal sueño," respondí, acurrucándome en él. Su calidez era reconfortante. "Estoy bien ahora,"

"Sonabas tan asustada," susurró Edward, acariciando mi cabello tiernamente. "Me sentí inútil; no me gustó."

"Lo siento," sonreí. "Supongo que tendrás que encontrar una forma de caminar en mis sueños y rescatarme de mi subconsciente."

Edward rió. "Cierto. Como si yo alguna vez pudiera vagar alrededor de la mente de las personas."

Afortunadamente, Edward asumió que yo me estaba riendo de la broma.

Septiembre 13 se convirtió rápidamente en septiembre 20. Eso me sorprendía, el ritmo al que parecía estar volando el tiempo. Se sentía como si apenas fuera ayer cuando había caído en esta época y había posado mis ojos sobre un Edward humano. De hecho, cada vez que ponía mis ojos sobre él se sentía como la primera vez. Mi mente no podía simplemente ajustarse a ello.

Creo que hoy había sido un poco _demasiado_ útil. A Elizabeth no le importaba que pasara tanto tiempo en la cocina si yo realmente quería, pero a la cocinera _si_ le importaba que yo me volviera un estorbo –y derramara. Yo derramaba mucho. Por lo que había sido enviada a comprar manzanas, ahora que estaban en temporada, mayormente para hacerme sentir útil. La tarta de manzana planeada era sobrante dado a la torta ya horneándose en el horno.

Otro que mi miedo de encontrarme con Norman –lo más seguro es que terminara dándole un rodillazo en la ingle, y eso no era muy femenino- era un hermoso día. El vendedor, un hombre de mediana edad, me sonrió cálidamente mientras examinaba la selección, escogiendo las mejores manzanas.

Casi había terminado cuando hubo un alboroto tras de mí. Me di la vuelta, viendo una multitud de gente rodeando a un hombre en el suelo. Cuando me di cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba presenciando, me congelé en mi lugar, dejando caer al polvo una olvidada manzana roja.

El hombre era pálido y sudoroso, claramente enfermo. Estaba luchando por levantarse, pero se veía demasiado débil. Dos hombres estaban intentando ayudarlo, pero parecía tener una débil noción de conciencia.

Se veía como la gripe. Y yo sabía que la gripe de este año no sería normal; sería devastadora.

Me apuré a casa, manzanas olvidadas.

Una vez llegué a casa, me di cuenta que había exagerado un poco. Tal vez lo que había visto era simplemente un hombre enfermo con una cepa perfectamente normal de gripe. Después de todo, podría no ser la epidemia que yo estaba esperando. Y todo estaba perfectamente normal en el hogar Masen. Elizabeth estaba en su escritorio, trabajando sin parar en su correspondencia, lo que fuera que eso implicara. Y ambos Edward, Sr. y Jr. estarían en casa pronto. Todo era como debería ser.

Cuando Edward finalmente llegó a casa, estaba animado de modo alarmante. Con prontitud me arrastró fuera de la sala, subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Consideré las posibilidades; ¿se estaba volviendo a poner inquieta su virtud?

"Tengo algo para ti," dijo con emoción mientras cerraba la puerta tras nosotros. Me senté cautelosamente sobre mi cama, examinando sus sonrosadas mejillas y brillantes ojos.

"Está bien," suspiré. No iba a arruinar su diversión, no esta vez. "Estoy lista."

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y hundió en una rodilla. Luché la urgencia de enterrar mi cara en mis manos y bloquear la imagen. ¿De verdad me iba a lo proponer _otra vez_?

Oh, pero si que lo iba a hacer. La pequeña caja en su mano se burlaba de mí mientras él me miraba a los ojos con esperanza.

"Isabella Swan, esto lo hará oficial," dijo, incapaz de mantener alejada la sonrisa de su cara. Que romántico empedernido era. "Juro, que te amaré por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te casarás conmigo?"

Su vida sería mucho más larga que lo que él jamás había imaginado, pero aún así, sabía que las palabras era absolutamente verdad. Él me amaría para siempre… _cada día de la eternidad_, justo como había prometido. Mi corazón se encogió.

Edward abrió la diminuta caja, revelando un pequeño anillo asentado en el forro de tela. Era dorado, y mucho más pequeño que el anillo de su madre –un zafiro circular con un diminuto diamante acomodado a cada lado. Sonreí. Él había trabajado tan duro para comprar ese anillo.

"Si, Edward. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo."

Él recompensó mi tolerancia con su sonrisa torcida y felizmente deslizó el anillo en mi mano izquierda. El nuevo peso sobre mi dedo era reconfortante; me había sentido extraña sin los primeros anillos que Edward había puesto sobre mi dedo.

"Es muy bonito," comenté, divertida por la contenta expresión sobre su cara. "¿Qué te hizo escoger un zafiro?" Él no podría saber que era mi piedra de nacimiento.

Edward se encogió. "Simplemente me recordaba a ti. Se ve como si está llena de pensamientos secretos y misterios…y es hermosa, por supuesto."

Él se levantó de su rodilla y se unió a mi sobre la cama. Su brazo me abrazo alrededor de la cintura y su mentón descansó sobre mi hombro mientras inspeccionaba mi recién adornada mano. "He estado pensando", murmuró. Su aliento revoloteó contra mi oído, haciéndome temblar. "Si puedo convencer a mi padre de dejarme conseguir un mejor trabajo dentro de los siguientes meses, podemos casarnos en un año. Si ahorro correctamente."

Mi corazón se rompió por él. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no tenía otro año? ¿Que ninguno de los sueños que colgaban fuerte de sus palabras se volvería realidad?

Puse una sonrisa falsa antes de besarlo, con fiereza, tratando de decirle sin palabras cuanto lo lamentaba. Él malinterpretó mis desesperación por entusiasmo, respondiéndome sin abandono. No me importó; me gustaba la sensación de sus dedos enterrándose en mi espalda y su lengua deslizándose contra la mía.

El timbre metálico de la campana de cena destrozó el momento. Nos apartamos de mala gana, ambos con caras coloradas y cortos de aliento.

"Creo que ella hizo eso a propósito," dijo Edward con pesar, echando hacia atrás en el cabello que se había soltado de mi moña mientras nos besábamos.

"Podemos reasumir esto luego," dije, a lo cual él sonrió.

"Más nos vale."

Mano en mano, bajamos a cenar. Sus padres ya estaban sentados, levantaron la mirada ante nuestra entrada. Los ojos de Elizabeth se fijaban detenidamente en mi mano izquierda, pero gracias al cielo, no se paró de un salto y la agarró como estaba medio esperando. Simplemente me dio una cálida sonrisa mientras Edward sacaba la silla para mí.

La pequeña charla normal siguió – Elizabeth preguntó como había sido el día de su esposo y su hijo, como la devota madre y esposa que era. Edward no paró de sonreír durante la duración de la comida, pero su padre no pareció notarlo. De hecho, su padre había estado un poco fuera de ello todo el tiempo. Le eché un vistazo más de cerca y noté que estaba sudando. Pero _estaba_ un poquito caliente. Podría ser nada.

Al parecer, no fui la única que lo había notado. Ahora Elizabeth estaba mirándolo detenidamente con una expresión de preocupación, y Edward se dio cuenta también.

"¿Padre? ¿Estás bien?"

Edward Masen, padre, levantó la mirada con cara de sueño. "Bien, bien. Sólo un poco enfermizo, supongo."

"Quizás deberías recostarte," sugirió Elizabeth, sintiendo su frente con la parte de atrás de su mano. "Estas afiebrado, corazón."

"Podrías estar en lo cierto," suspiró. "Si creo que me recostaré un rato..."

Se paró temblando de la mesa y vagó casi sin rumbo fijo fuera del cuarto. Miré entre Edward y Elizabeth, quienes estaban frunciendo el ceño de preocupación de igual forma.

"Quizás debería ir a revisarlo," dijo Elizabeth, tirando de lado su servilleta. Se movió de modo calmado desde la mesa, pero era fácil ver el pánico en sus ojos. Él pánico que estaba esparciendo rápidamente a través de mi cuerpo. Miré a Edward, quien ahora me estaba viendo.

"Edward, ¿qué es?"

Él agachó su mirada hacia su medio terminada comida, claramente considerando lo que quería decir. "Sólo estoy…preocupado, Bella. Hubo historias en el periódico el mes pasado sobre un epidemia en Boston, alguna clase de…congestión en los pulmones. Mataba en días….horas, en ocasiones. Y si…"

"¿Y si llega aquí?" terminé, ya habiendo alcanzado esa conclusión. "Vi a alguien colapsar en el mercado hoy. Él estaba demasiado débil para pararse…"

Su garganta se tensó mientras tragaba con dificultad. "Pienso que deberías dejar la ciudad por un tiempo, Bella. No quiero arriesgarte a atrapar esto."

"No sin tí," discutí, sabiendo que él nunca dejaría a sus padres ahora.

"No puedo – soy necesitado aquí, Bella." Sus ojos me rogaron, pero esta vez no podía darle lo que quería.

"Si tú estás aquí, eso significa que soy necesitada aquí también. No te dejaré ahora. Y también me preocupo por tus padres – soy parte de esta familia ¿no? No puedo escapar."

Edward suspiró, su expresión adolorida. "Sabía que no aceptarías, pero de todas formas tenía que preguntar. Pero Bella, si algo te pasa -"

"Shh ahora," dije, estirando mi mano a través de la mesa por la suya. "Nos sobrepondremos a esto juntos." Y le di una tranquilizante sonrisa que no sentí, pero sus hombros se relajaron de todos modos. Tal vez me había vuelto mejor mentirosa desde que había venido al pasado.

No quería nada más que treparme a sus brazos y llorar, pero esta vez, yo tenía que ser la fuerte y desinteresada. Edward nunca podría saber cuan malo se volvería esto, y yo no podría dejar que mis miedos me manejaran. La posibilidad de que todos sucumbiéramos antes la influenza existía –no tenía garantía que yo no caería victima también-. Pero tenía que hacer lo mejor que pudiera para cuidar a Edward ahora; me podría preocupar por mi después.

* * *

La tormenta está empezando...


	18. Capítulo 18

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_No se preocupen por Bella, ella no enfermará (si lo hiciera habría una fluctuación en el tiempo-espacio y sería un enredo para explicarlo y más aún para traducirlo xD jaja) soy pésima con eso de las bromas, pero bue, luego no digan q me gusta verlos sufrir xD_

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 18**

Nos sentamos en el primer piso toda la noche, Edward y yo, escuchando la densa y áspera tos de su padre escaleras arriba. La preocupación se asentó como una bala de cañón de plomo en mi estómago, dificultando el respirar correctamente. Edward agarraba mi mano fuertemente en la suya, apretando mis dedos demasiado fuerte, pero yo nunca le pedí que soltara.

Elizabeth tenía a la cocinera trabajando tiempo doble en caldos y te, aunque ninguno parecía estar ayudando demasiado. La mucama iba de arriba para abajo por las escaleras con compresas frías y lo que sea que se le pidiera. Me hubiera gustado ayudar, pero mi extensa torpeza no me había dado mucha preparación para tratar con enfermedades…y no parecía haber mucho que hacer en todo caso. Sólo podíamos esperar, y eso era espantoso.

Por las ocasionales apariciones de Elizabeth podía decir que era malo, muy malo. Su cara estaba demacrada y preocupada –más como aterrada. Eso asustó a Edward, pude notarlo, y quise asegurarle que todo estaría bien –pero no quise mentirle-. Mejor que enfrentara la verdad ahora y llorara menos luego.

Alrededor de media noche, Elizabeth bajo cansinamente las escaleras.

"Él está delirando mucho," nos contó, limpiando su frente con la palma de su mano. "Pero sigue preguntando por ti, Edward. Sube y ve con él ahora. Creo que será mejor que llame al médico…"

Edward soltó mi mano a su pesar y subió las escaleras. Estaba completamente tenso con el miedo. Me pregunté lo que su padre le diría, y al menos era coherente.

Elizabeth, mientras tanto, fue al teléfono en la sala y comenzó a marcar. Le hubiera sugerido que llamara a Carlisle, pero él estaba en el hospital, y no me sabía el número de teléfono de allí. Dudaba que hubiera mucho que Carlisle pudiera hacer en todo caso, por muy buen médico que era. La enfermedad se movía demasiado rápido.

El médico aceptó venir de inmediato. Evidentemente, había estado lidiando con llamadas similares durante todo el día, y no le envidiaba su trabajo en las condiciones actuales. Después que ella colgó el teléfono, se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, donde Edward había estado toda la noche. No supe que podría decirle que al menos sirviera de consuelo, por lo que nos sentamos en silencio. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos, contemplando en del espacio algo que yo no podía ver, y dudé que si quiera se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estaba aquí.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, Edward volvió a bajar. Su cara estaba pálida y horrorizada; quise correr hacia él, pero en su estado, pensé que era mejor esperar a que viniera a mí. Tan pronto como Elizabeth se dio cuenta que él había regresado, estaba corriendo de regreso escaleras arriba, de regreso al lado de su esposo.

"¿Edward?" Tomé su mano otra vez mientras él volvía a su lugar junto a mí. Vi los leves indicios de lágrimas sobre su rostro, y mi estómago se encogió dolorosamente. Nunca había visto a Edward llorar y tampoco quería.

"Fue horrible," habló con la voz ronca, evitando mis ojos. "Puedo asegurar que apenas sabía donde estaba, y entonces empezó a toser sangre…sangre, Bella. Me dijo adios. Creo...creo que él está muriendo."

Entonces se giró hacia mí y puse mis brazos alrededor suyo instintivamente mientras él colapsaba contra mí. Silenciosamente se sacudía con profundos sollozos, y pude sentir sus lágrimas filtrándose en la ropa sobre mi hombro. Era la peor cosa del mundo. Nunca antes me había sentido tan inútil, tan desconsolada en una misma noche. Esto era peor que Edward dejándome, peor que la mirada en sus ojos cuando lloré por Jacob toda la noche…este era Edward sufriendo, y no había nada que yo pudiera hace más que tenerlo en mis brazos.

Recordé las veces que Edward me había visto llorar, las cosas que había hecho para calmarme, y lo emulé lo mejor que pude. Se que no lo hice igual de bien como Edward podría mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello y frotaba lentos círculos sobre su espalda. No había forma en que el silencioso murmullo de mi voz, mientras le susurraba las típicas cosas, fuera ni de cerca tan calmante y musical como el tono de las palabras de mi Edward…pero hice lo mejor, y a la larga, se quedó quieto en mis brazos.

"Lo siento, Bella," suspiró finalmente, alejándose. "Debería ser más fuerte -"

"Tonterías," sacudí mi cabeza, rehusándome a dejarlo soltarse de mi abrazo completamente. "No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo."

Él suspiró, sin sonreír, pero sus ojos miraban con ternura. "Tu _eres_ mi fuerza, Bella. Se que sería mejor si estuvieras lejos de todo esto, pero…estoy contento de que estés conmigo, cueste lo que cueste."

Me besó con delicadeza –tan dulcemente que por un momento pensé que era mi Edward abrazándome como a una figurita de vidrio- y luego me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome contra su pecho. Estaba contenta de estar ahí, contenta de dejar que Edward tuviera cualquier cosa que necesitaba ahora. No me moví de nuevo hasta que el timbre sonó.

"Ese será el médico," murmuré, alejándome con delicadeza. "Iré a atender la puerta."

Era lo menos que podría hacer para sentirme útil, pero Edward me siguió de todas formas, cerniéndose protectoramente.

Un hombre bajo y calvo que parecía estar en sus cincuentas estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta. Unos anteojos estaban posados sobre su nariz y sostenía un bolso médico negro en una mano. Casi me reí –él era de cabo a rabo el anticuado doctor de pueblo haciendo una consulta en casa.

"Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Masen," dijo con prontitud.

"Si, por aquí," dije, guiándolo hacia las escaleras. Edward cerró la puerta cuando el doctor entró y nos siguió, pero se movió con desgana, como si no supiera donde, exactamente, debería estar. Yo conocía esa sensación.

"Allí dentro," le señalé, indicando la puerta cerrada hacia la habitación de los Masen. Él tocó y entró; me pareció que lo mejor sería arrastrar a Edward de regreso al primer piso, lejos de las cosas más dolorosas.

"Odio esto," masculló mientras nos parábamos en el vestíbulo. "La espera. Ojalá pudiera al menos _hacer_ algo."

"Lo sé," dije comprensivamente. "También me siento así. Tal deberías tratar de dormir. Es tarde, y has tenido un largo día. Debes estar agotado. Yo me quedaré despierta – te despertaré si algo pasa."

"No," sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy demasiado ansioso para dormir. Pero tu deberías dormir, Bella. Tienes círculos bajo tus ojos."

Sus dedos trazaron los oscuros manchones mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi cara con preocupación. "Como si pudiera dejar que te quedaras despierto solo y agobiado," bufé, forzando una sonrisa por la enésima vez ese día.

"Supongo que entonces de regreso a la espera," suspiró Edward, jalándome de regreso a la sala.

Abrazados juntos sobre el sofá, esperamos, por horas. Eventualmente, el doctor volvió a bajar y se fue. Con el tiempo, el irresistible peso del sueño me obligaba a dormirme levemente, pero despertaba cada pocos minutos, encontrando que las manecillas sobre el reloj a duras penas se habían movido.

En algún momento alrededor de las tres de la mañana, fui sacudida de regreso a mis sentidos por el sonido de la voz de Elizabeth llamando desesperadamente a Edward. Luché por levantarme y darle a Edward la libertad para moverse. Él estaba a medio camino fuera del cuarto antes que yo estuviera completamente conciente, y lo seguí escaleras arribas.

Edward y su madre estaban dentro del cuarto con su padre. No podía ver nada a través de la puerta entreabierta, pero podía escuchar la pesada y dificultosa respiración de su padre, la áspera tos…y pensé que pude escuchar el doloroso y desgarrador momento en el que la respiración se detuvo.

Caí débilmente de espaldas contra la pared mientras escuchaba el agudo y angustiante lamento de Elizabeth. Esto era horrible. Comparado con este momento, me sentaría gustosa en suspenso a través de la batalla con los neófitos de nuevo. Vería a Edward luchar un centenar de vampiros, correría por la plaza en Volterra miles de veces en vez de enfrentar _este _momento, en vez de ver la historia desarrollarse de la forma en que la había conocido y ver a los otros sufrir. Era completamente incapaz de ayudar, incapaz de ser el consuelo que Edward y Elizabeth necesitarían.

Y si las cosas iban de acuerdo a la historia, sólo se volvería peor.

Un momento después salieron juntos. Edward guiaba a su madre con un brazo alrededor de ella; se veía demasiado consternada para pararse. Mientras ella lloraba inconsolablemente, Edward estaba blanco como la muerte, sorprendido más allá de las lágrimas. Sentí mis propios ojos humedeciéndose involuntariamente.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" pregunté temblando, manteniendo mi voz suave como si una palabra demasiado fuerte causaría que uno de ellos colapsara.

"Dile a los sirvientes," respondió Edward suavemente por su madre. No estaba segura de si al menos ella me había escuchado. "Ellos comenzarán a arreglar las cosas."

No dudé en cumplir. Por mucho que quería ofrecerle consuelo a Edward, sabía que él y su madre se necesitaban el uno al otro ahora, necesitaban compartir la profunda pena de perder alguien a quien ambos amaban profundamente. Mi lugar era hacer esto tan fácil como fuera posible.

Las tres criadas en la casa se sentaron juntas en la cocina, susurrando una rápida conversación. Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando me escucharon entrar, ojos llenos de expectativa. Hice una mueca.

"El Sr. Masen...él ha fallecido," solté, insegura de cómo dar las nuevas. "No se lo que debería hacer…"

La cocinera, Mary, se puso de pie y me sacó rápidamente de la cocina. "Nosotras llamaremos a la oficina del juez de instrucción _(NT. Yo le digo forense)._ Usted encárguese de Edward y la doña."

No sabía que podría hacer, pero de todas maneras regresé con cautela a la sala, donde Edward aún estaba tratando de reconfortar a su madre. Me rompió el corazón verla así. Se veía tan perdida, como si no sabía bien como vivir ahora que semejante parte tan central de su vida había desaparecido.

Edward levantó la mirada impotente hacia mí, no yo no tenía respuestas para él. Cuando estiró su mano por la mía, se la ofrecí gustosa y no la dejé ir por un largo rato.

Algún tiempo después, llegó un hombre con un ataúd para llevarse el cuerpo. Un funeral normal sería imposible vistas las circunstancias –debido a la rápida propagación de la enfermedad, era imperativo el deshacerse de los restos de inmediato, independientemente de lo difícil que eso podría ser para las familias sobrevivientes.

Después de ese calvario, Edward y yo convencimos a Elizabeth de que descansara un poco en el cuarto de huéspedes que la mucama había preparado. Las criadas esperaron hasta que ella estuvo ubicada antes de comenzar a quitar las blancas sábanas de la habitación principal; me pregunté si las hervirían o las quemarían.

Edward y yo fuimos a la cama por separado, pero esta noche, yo fui a su cuarto. No estaba segura si él me querría alrededor, si preferiría aislarse en su dolor, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Las luces en su cuarto estaban apagadas, pero ni siquiera se había desvestido para la cama. En su lugar, se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama, su cabeza en sus manos, casi tan quieto como el vampiro en que se convertiría.

Cerré la puerta pacito tras de mi y me acerqué. Cuando mis piernas rozaron contra las suyas, finalmente levantó la mirada. Un instante después, sus brazos estaban fuertemente alrededor mío, abrazándome contra él por la parte baja de mi espalda mientras su mejilla presionaba contra mi estómago. Mis manos fueron hacia su cabello; el contacto físico era la única manera que sabía podría confortarlo.

"¿Por qué está pasando esto?" Su voz estaba rota. "Hace simplemente doce horas la vida parecía perfecta. Y ahora…"

Formulé las palabras cuidadosamente en mi cabeza, esperando que tuvieran sentido para él como para mí. "Creo que a veces, el destino tiene algo más grande en mente que lo que la mayoría de nosotros podemos ver alguna vez, y algunas veces, estas cosas que se ven tan injustas y tan mal pueden servir para propósitos más grandes."

Los dedos de Edward se flexionaron y presionaron en mi piel en un gesto que no comprendí. Pude sentir sus labios moviéndose contra mi bata de dormir mientras mascullaba, "realmente no me gusta la idea de ser un juguete en las manos del destino."

"No, a mi tampoco," estuve de acuerdo. No me gustaba para nada lo que el destino me había confiado justo ahora. Pero si me había enviado aquí a Edward, con mucho gusto haría cualquier cosa en mi poder para ayudarlo. "Pero me gusta pensar que el destino nunca nos forzará a hacer lo equivocado. Al menos, tenemos poder sobre nuestras propias decisiones."

"¿Y si no hay elección que hacer?" preguntó Edward, mirándome desesperadamente. "¿Entonces qué?"

Sonreí con tristeza. "Lo que quiero decir es que...no importa cuan malas sean las cosas, no importa lo que nos sea quitado, podemos tomar consuelo en que hemos hecho lo mejor que podemos."

"Eso es algo de alivio." Me soltó con un suspiro. "¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?"

"Por supuesto, estoy aquí todo el tiempo que me quieras," prometí.

Esperé por él bajo las sábanas mientras se quitaba su camisa y pantalones y venía a la cama en sólo su ropa interior. Su osadía me desconcertó, pero no lo cuestioné mientras me aferraba con fuerza hacia su pecho. Se me ocurrió que la sensación de perdida podría hacerlo temeroso sobre que más podría perder, y simpaticé con ese miedo.

En mi mente, escuché la delicada melodía de la nana de Edward, el tono que me había relajado hasta dormir en tantas ocasiones. Inspirada, comencé a tatarear. Mi voz sonaba deplorablemente inadecuada, pero a Edward no pareció importarle. Conforme la música se iba hacia la oscuridad, poco a poco él se deslizó dentro de un pacífico sueño, relajando su abrazo a mí alrededor. Era lo máximo que podría hacer por él.

_

* * *

Este Cáp. es muy triste, y de las cosas que más me gustan es lo que le dice Bella a Edward casi al final… No se olviden de los reviews n.n  
_


	19. Capítulo 19

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 19**

Desperté tarde el siguiente día; el cuarto brillaba con la luz del sol de la tarde. Por un momento, no me moví, cómoda y confortable mientras estuviera en la articulación del codo de Edward. Su pecho se movía debajo de mí, creciendo ligeramente con cada respiración, y su corazón latía con fuerza. En ese momento, sintiéndolo cálido y saludable junto a mí, nada parecía tan malo.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza, vi que estaba despierto, mirándome. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa mientras estudiaba sus ojos verdes de cerca, queriendo almacenar el matiz exacto en mis recuerdos.

Edward tenía otras ideas. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me jaló hacia él en un urgente beso. Por primera vez, ignoré mi regla del aliento de la mañana –después de todo, él tenía la misma debilidad- y moví mis labios ansiosamente contra las suyos.

Él no rodó, atrapándome debajo suyo mientras el beso se volvía más intenso, su lengua explorando mi boca. Nuestra respiración se mezclaba con pasión mientras su cuerpo se movía con el mío, y yo respondí impotente. Mi cuerpo actuó con las intensas demandas de mi corazón, que reconocía en Edward a su verdadera pareja.

Finalmente, Edward se alejó para respirar, sus ojos demasiado brillantes, y sus pulgares continuaron acariciando la línea de mi mentón. "Lo siento – necesitaba sentirte aquí," dijo en un respiro. Sus dedos vinieron a enredarse en mi cabello, liberado como estaba de su usual confín de ganchos.

"No te disculpes por eso," susurré en respuesta. "Yo fui hecha para ser lo que sea que tu necesites."

"De modo que es así como lo haces tan fácilmente," sonrió, masajeando mi cabeza con gentileza. Era difícil no ronronear de placer.

"Te amo." Esa parecía la única cosa apropiada para decir en el momento, e incluso entonces, no era ni de cerca lo suficiente.

Él suspiró contento y sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz. "No puedes imaginarte como esas dos palabras me hacen sentir. Es como si nada pudiera estar completamente mal mientras tu me ames."

"Entiendo mejor de lo que crees," respondí.

Nos acostamos abrazados por unos pocos minutos más, antes que me acordara que no podríamos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos.

"Quizás debería ver a tu madre," sugerí. No sabía cuando tiempo se tardaban en desarrollar los síntomas de la gripe, pero si ella era la siguiente…

"Ella apreciaría eso," aceptó Edward. "Ella me preocupa…anoche se veía tan perdida. No se como se recuperará. No se como manejaré todo esto, de hecho…estoy por considerar los negocios de mi padre, todos sus casos…"

"Oye, oye," lo silencie, quitando el cabello de su frente. "No te estreses. Sólo puedes hacer una cosa a la vez, por lo que no hay uso en preocuparse por ello hasta no llegar allí. Por ahora, vamos a trabajar en las necesidades básicas. Nos hemos saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo por lo que parece. Veré a tu madre y nos encontraré algo de comer."

Él se rió, un sonido tembloroso de alivio y tranquilidad. "Eres un milagro, Bella. ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ti?"

"Supongo que ese es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo," le tomé el pelo, saliéndome de su abrazo y poniéndome mi bata. "Vístete y lávate. Te encontraré abajo."

"Gracias, Bella," suspiro son una agradecida sonrisa.

"Por supuesto."

Me vestí rápidamente y luego fui a echar un vistazo en el cuarto que Elizabeth había usado. Aún estaba durmiendo, su cara ojerosa por el cansancio de la noche anterior. Decidí dejarla descansar un rato más. Por el tiempo en que Edward me había dejado, recordé cuán cómoda podría ser la inconsciencia cuando el mundo no era un lugar agradable.

Abajo en la cocina, encontré a Mary desplomada sobre una taza de papas que estaba intentando pelar.

"¿Durmió algo?" le pregunté, quitándole el cuchillo con cuidado, no sea que tuviera un accidente quedándose dormida.

"No mucho," admitió. Mientras todas las criadas obedecían un código de estricta formalidad con la familia, yo era tratada con un poco menos de decoro, lo cual no me importaba exactamente.

"Debería dormir un poco. La Sra. Masen no está despierta todavía. Yo puedo cocinar por usted. No hay uso en que esté agotada."

"¿Segura, señorita? Se que usted será necesitada..."

"De hecho, realmente me gustaría sentirme útil ahora."

Mary vaciló un momento antes de pararse de un salto de la mesa. "Oh, gracias. Tengo que admitir, dudé de usted al principio. Pero me alegra que esté aquí ahora."

"Gracias…creo," mascullé mientras se salía rápida de la cocina. Sola en la extraña cocina, hice lo mejor que pude con los suministros proporcionados. Por poco le prendo fuego a la casa encendiendo la estufa de gas, y quemé unas pocas cosas tratando de acostumbrarme a cocinar sobre la flama.

Edward llegó a la cocina antes que yo pudiera terminar, buscándome.

"¿Estás cocinando?" notó con sorpresa. "¿Dónde está Mary?"

"La envié a dormir. Me temo que estas atascado con mis delicias culinarias hoy," lo informé, largándole un plato de papas fritas. "Lo siento, tuve recursos limitados."

"Eso está bastante bien," se rió. "Huele delicioso."

Después que tuve a Edward ubicado con un plato de comida, preparé una bandeja para subirle a Elizabeth, junto con una taza de te. Por alguna razón, el té parecía ser la bebida de consuelo universal.

Cuando entré al cuarto por segunda vez, ella se estiró, parpadeando contra la luz de la tarde. No dijo nada, pero sonrió agradecidamente mientras yo colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

"No estoy segura si querrás la comida," dije nerviosa, insegura y andando cuidadosamente mientras me sentaba con cautela sobre el orillo de la cama. "Yo hice la cocinada para que Mary pudiera dormir un poco…pero espero que esté bueno. Si necesitas o quieres algo, por favor avísame. Quiero ayudar."

Elizabeth sonrió – pero no llegó a sus ojos lo suficiente – y palmeó mi mano. "Eres una buena chica. Creo…hoy me gustaría un poco de tiempo sola. Es difícil para mí el hacerme a la idea y aceptar – lo que pasó. Se que no necesito preguntar, pero ¿cuidarías de Edward? No creo que pueda ser lo que él necesita ahora…pero _tú_ puedes."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda," prometí, sintiendo las lágrimas juntándose en mis ojos.

"Gracias." Su voz estaba entrecortada con tensión y alivio mezclados.

Cuando volví a bajar las escaleras, vi que Edward ya había terminado de comer y se había ido. De repente hambrienta, tomé un minuto para alimentarme antes de ir buscándolo en la casa.

Él no estaba en ninguno de los cuartos principales, o en su cuarto. A la larga, lo encontré en el estudio de su padre, revisando el contenido de los cajones del escritorio. Sus ojos estaban angustiados cuando levantó la mirada ante mi entrada.

"Las criadas se encargaron de todo lo urgente, pero todas sus cosas…no se que hacer de la mitad de estos papeles. Su testamento, sus cuentas bancarias…no se dónde está cualquiera de ese información."

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, no queriendo tocar ninguna de las pilas que había creado a su alrededor, y estiré mi mano para tocar su cara. Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Una cosa a la vez," dije, mirando el embrollo. "Haremos lo que podamos con lo que reconozcamos y encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude con lo que no. Tal vez Car – Dr. Cullen podría ayudarnos. Al menos él entendería algunas de las cosas financieras."

"Cierto," asintió Edward. "¿Me ayudarás?"

"Por supuesto. Nunca tienes que preguntar."

Pasamos el resto del día en el piso de la oficina, revisando papeles y libros contables y todo lo demás que estaba aquí. En un punto, encontramos el testamente de su padre y la información sobre las cuentas bancarias, lo cual fue un alivio para Edward, saber que él y su madre tendrían de qué proveerse. De vez en cuando nos cruzaríamos con otros objetos, no relacionados a los negocios –la pipa de su padre, un rarito elefante deforme que Edward había tratado de tallar de niño después que visitaron el circo. Escuche embelesada las historias de Edward sobre estos objetos – mientras ello era parte del proceso de luto para él, yo estaba empapándome del conocimiento de su niñez. Para cuando terminamos, me sentí como si hubiera sido presentada un nuevo y completo Edward…de nuevo.

Mary despertó para cocinar una cena tardía, gracias al cielo. Mientras Edward había halagado mi cocina, no creo que nadie más supiera bien qué pensar de mis platos. Comida del futuro, la llamaba yo. Cosas a las que ellos nunca habían sido presentados. Subí otra bandeja a donde Elizabeth y la encontré bastante igual a como había estado antes. Me pregunté si alguna vez volvería a la cálida y animada mujer que era…y luego se me ocurrió que no tendría tiempo para recuperarse de este dolor. Ante la idea, no pude detener las lágrimas de fluir. Gracias al cielo, Edward tuvo una buena razón para malinterpretar mi angustia, y me abrazó sin preguntar.

El siguiente día pasó bastante igual. Edward y yo pasamos la mañana terminando en el estudio. Decidimos dejar todo con lo que no sabíamos que hacer para otro día, y después de almuerzo fuimos a descansar en la sala. Elizabeth emergió finalmente de su cuarto y se nos unió por un corto tiempo, pero no dijo mucho. En su mayor parte, contempló el espacio, aunque sostenía un libro enfrente suyo, y después de la cena, se retiró de nuevo.

Edward parecía estar haciéndolo mejor, pero yo no me podía relajar completamente. Sabía que sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

La siguiente mañana, me estiré despierta mientras Edward se estaba saliendo de la cama. Estiré mi mano por él, tentada a tirarlo de regreso a mí.

"Voy a revisar a mi madre esta mañana," explicó Edward, apretando mi mano. "Siento como…debería estar haciendo más por ella."

"No, Edward, no te sientas culpable," discutí de inmediato. La tendencia de Edward a echarse la culpa ciertamente era uno de sus rasgos inherentes. "No creo que haya mucho que alguien pueda hacer. Ella sólo necesitará tiempo."

"Lo se," admitió infeliz. "Sólo puedo imaginar lo que sería el…bueno, no puedo imaginarlo. Tal vez ese es el punto."

"No te estoy siguiendo," admití, sentándome para verlo vestirse. Me gustaba el torpe movimiento de él poniéndose su camisa y el divertido acto de equilibrio mientras se subía los pantalones.

Él mordió su labio y su mirada cayó intensamente sobre mí. "Estoy hablando sobre perder al que amas. No se como yo seguiría…"

"Oh." Fue apenas un soplo de aire. "Se a lo que te refieres."

Terminó de abotonarse y me sonrió casi con nostalgia. "Te veré abajo cuando estés lista." Se agachó para besarme. Lo sostuve más tiempo del que él pretendía quedarse, presionando mis labios firmemente contra los suyos. Necesitaba que sintiera cuanto lo amaba; por alguna razón parecía espacialmente importante hoy.

Cuando se alejó, estaba sonriendo. "Si cada mañana puede iniciar así, nunca me quejaré."

Lo vi irse con un inquieto sentimiento, pero me lo quité de encima, sabiendo que me sentiría mejor cuando estuviera con él de nuevo. Me salí de la cama como es usual y alcancé mi bata. Apenas me la había atado alrededor cuando la voz de Edward llamó por mí, su tono agudo y desesperado.

Sabiendo en la boca de mi estómago lo que estaba acercándose, corrí hacia el sonido. Edward estaba en el cuarto de su madre, inclinándose sobre ella. De alguna forma, ella no había despertado ante el grito de Edward, y comprendí con horror que estaba colorada y empapada en sudor. Miré a Edward, golpeada dolorosamente por el marcado pánico sobre su cara.

"No se que hacer por ella," dijo con voz ronca. Vi en sus ojos el conocimiento que ella estaba sufriendo el mismo mal que había matado a su padre, el conocimiento que ella podría estar perdida también. Quise abrazarlo, pero no era el momento.

"Yo tampoco," admití. "Quizás... ¿deberías llevarla al hospital?"

Edward asintió, tratando de parecer calmado, aunque yo sabía que no lo estaba. "El hospital. Cierto, esa es una buen idea. Iré...iré a conseguir a las criadas para que me ayuden con ella hasta el auto de modo que te puedas vestir."

Asentí y fui a mi cuarto a ponerme de volada mi vestido usual. Mis dedos estaban temblando y era difícil meter los botones, pero de alguna forma lo hice. Antes de irme, revisé el bolsillo, asegurándome que los anillos que había usado conmigo en el futuro aún estaban allí. No quería arriesgarme a perderlos en esta época.

"¡Bella!" Edward se acercó corriendo a mí tan pronto como salí. "Mary también está enferma. Hannah la está ayudando… ¿puedes ir con ellas? Yo cargaré a mi madre fuera..."

"Claro," acepté, ya bajando las escaleras. Mi estómago se revolvía con mi horror. En mi miedo por Edward y su familia, nunca había considerado que las criadas también caerían enfermas. Sentí lágrimas escapando por la mujer con la que había formado una amistad temporal, pero no había tiempo para reconocer el dolor.

Abajo en el cuarto de Mary, la mucama Hannah había logrado que Mary se sentara y la estaba abrigando con un chal. Los ojos de la pobre cocinera estaban bañados con fiebre.

"Necesitamos llevarla hasta el auto para llevarla al hospital con la Sra. Masen," dije mientras me metía dentro del pequeño cuarto. "¿Puedes ayudarme a apoyarla?"

Tomó algunas maniobras difíciles, y Mary no estaba en estado de cooperar, pero nos las arreglamos para medio guiarla, medio arrastrarla al carro, donde Edward tenía a su madre bien abrigada en el asiento de atrás. Él se movía ansiosamente fuera del lado del conductor.

Tan pronto como teníamos a Mary en el asiento de atrás, salté dentro del asiento de pasajeros. Edward ya había encendido el auto, listo para ir, y arrancamos hacia el hospital. El carro no iba lo suficiente rápido para el gusto de Edward, y en ocasiones fuimos bloqueados por carretas y afligidos dolientes. La ciudad estaba claramente en pánico, y todo era mucho más aterrador que cualquier supuesto monstruo que había yo enfrentado. Al menos los vampiros podían matar rápidamente y sin dolor.

Fuera del hospital había una muchedumbre de gente –gente saludable, parecía-. Me di cuenta, como algunos de ellos le rogaban a un hombre bloqueando la puerta, que estaban tratando de entrar para visitar a sus seres queridos.

"Lo siento, está simplemente demasiado lleno," dijo el hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Se nos están acabando las camas; ¡no hay espacio para que todos se queden parados por ahí!"

"Espera aquí," gritó Edward sobre el ruido de la multitud antes de deslizarse fuera del auto. Lo vi zigzaguear la gente, perdiéndolo por un momento antes que emergiera de nuevo en el frente. Le habló rápida y silenciosamente al hombre en la puerta y le fue permitido entrar. Minutos después, regresó con un joven y pelirrojo doctor. Se me ordenó esperar afuera otra vez mientras Edward cargaba dentro a su madre y el doctor cargaba a Mary. Ninguna tenía la fuerza para caminar. Era desgarrador ver a Edward luchar con el peso; él era mucho _más débil_ de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, y eso sólo enfatizaba su vulnerabilidad.

La muchedumbre se partió instantáneamente cuando notaron que más gente enferma estaba siendo llevada dentro. Algunos cubrieron sus caras con sus mangas, como si eso fuera a salvarlos de atrapar la enfermedad también. No sabía porque pensaban que estar dentro del hospital con cientos de gente enfermar sería seguro.

Edward regresó solo varios largos minutos después, su cara pálida y sin expresión. Lo miré preocupada.

"No dejarán que nadie se quede con ella," dijo de manera monótona. "Se me permite ver a revisarla una vez al día, pero eso es. Y si – Y si ella-"

"Lo siento tanto, Edward," susurré, lanzando mis brazos a su alrededor. "Pero ella es fuerte. Ella resistirá por ti."

"Espero que estés en lo cierto," dijo interrumpidamente en mi hombro. "No puedo perderla a ella también."

Mientras nos abrazábamos el uno al otro en el pequeño asiento delantero del auto, lo igualé lágrima por lágrima.

* * *

_Bueno, el final del cap no es muy alentador, pero esa es la historia… en lo que respecta al resto del cap, eso de la comida del futuro me hizo reír mucho, en especial cuando le da papas fritas a Edward y luego se las lleva a Elizabth, jaja… Pero si, muy triste T.T_

_Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo. _

_(Dice con disimulo) ¡El siguente cap es mi favorito en toda la historia!_


	20. Capítulo 20

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_Espero que les guste el cap, me esforcé porque quedara de lo mejor._

_¡No se olviden del reviews cuando terminen!  
_

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 20**

Si hubiera sabido exactamente como manejar el antiguo auto, habría insistido en manejar a casa. Como estaba, no estaba para nada segura sobre el estado mental de Edward. No había dicho una palabra desde que habíamos arrancado del hospital.

No obstante, regresamos a casa en una pieza. Edward se movió lentamente, como en las nubes. Caminé con cautela detrás de él mientras entramos a la casa, y él se dirigió hacia arriba. No estaba segura si quería que fuera con él, pero de todas formas lo seguí dentro de su cuarto. De inmediato, él se sentó sobre la cama y enterró su cara entre sus manos como hacía cada vez que estaba enojado.

"¿Edward?"

Cuando levantó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos estaban angustiados. "Estoy asustado, Bella."

Esa admisión abrió las compuertas entre nosotros. Fui hacia él sin pensarlo, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su torso mientras me hundía en la cama junto a él. "Lo se. Yo también estoy asustada."

"¿Qué hago, Bella? Todo se está cayendo a pedazos..."

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que era difícil respirar, pero yo me acurruqué más cerca a pesar de todo, pasando mis manos sobre su espalda en un gesto que era demasiado frenético para ser tranquilizador. "Aún nos tenemos el uno al otro, Edward. Va a estar bien." Tuve que pensar muchos años en el futuro para hacer la declaración verdad.

"¿Y si no lo está?" Sus labios rozaron contra mi cuello donde había escondido su cabeza mientras habló. "No puedo perderte también…la simple idea es insoportable. ¿Y si algo me pasa a mí? ¿Quién se hará cargo de ti?"

"Shh," lo silencié, deslizando mis dedos a través de su desaliñado cabello. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para cepillarlo esta mañana. No podía soportar pensar sobre dejarlo ahora. Quizás yo lograría regresar a mi Edward, pero él tendría que esperar 87 años para alcanzarme. No parecía justo que debiera experimentar los largos años de soledad…pero nada de esto había sido nunca muy justo para él.

"No pienses en ello," le dije. "No podemos preocuparnos de las cosas sobre las que no tenemos control. Eso nos enloquecerá."

"Se que dices la verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo," dijo entrecortado. Se alejó sólo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ello."

"Entonces no pienses," dije impulsivamente, tomando su cara entre mis manos, obligándome a seguir mirando dentro de sus adoloridos ojos. "Sólo siente. Concéntrate en el aquí y ahora."

Y lo besé de la forma en que siempre había tratado y fallado al besarlo en mi tiempo – tirando toda mi fuerza, toda mi intención, todas mis emociones dentro de la experiencia.

Él respondió con facilidad, ocultando sus manos en mi cabello que aún colgaba libre. Su boca se abrió bajo la mía, caliente y dispuesta. Enredé mi lengua con la suya, aún mientras él me empujaba de espaldas para acostarme sobre la cama. Su cuerpo se situó sobre el mío, un cálido peso que nos presionó juntos. Podía sentir cada pizca de él, desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, haciéndome juego como una pieza de rompecabezas que conecta.

Sus manos, por primera vez, comenzaron a moverse sobre mi cuerpo en serio, subiendo por mis costados, trazando alrededor de mis senos. Él se alejó de mi boca, jadeando por aire.

"Bella – yo - ¿es esto…?"

"No pares," dije simplemente. Podía ser la elocuente por una vez. Para enfatizar mi punto, traje su boca de regreso a la mía por otro desesperado beso. No me detendría ni por el mundo; había decidido. Si mi tiempo con este Edward humano se estaba agotando, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Sus labios se movieron hacia mi mentón, acariciando la línea de mis labios a mi oído, y se atrevió a finalmente tocar mis senos. Gemí automáticamente mientras sus pulgares rozaban sobre mis tensos pezones. Él gruñó, el sonido ondulando contra mi piel en un cálido aliento de aire. Quería sentirlo una y otra vez. Quería que la sensación de cada suspiro, cada gemido, se quedara conmigo para siempre. Quería conocer cada pizca de él y quemar eso en mi memoria por toda la eternidad.

Acaricié su cara mientras continuábamos besándonos, trazando cada ángulo. Mis dedos se arrastraron hacia abajo para sentir su largo cuello, pausando sobre su veloz pulso que competía con el mío. Sonreí involuntariamente y continué bajando hacia la suave línea de su clavícula, sus fuertes hombros, la plana extensión de su pecho. Fui hacia los botones de su camisa y los solté uno por uno, tan rápido como pude con mis temblorosos dedos. Era como la primera vez de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron paso intensamente en los míos mientras yo liberaba el último botón; brillaban con deseo. Situé mis manos sobre su cálida y suave piel, vagando sobre su pecho y abdomen, y él dejó salir un jadeó que resonó fuerte en el de otro modo silencioso cuarto. Era tan diferente de lo que yo conocía, tan…inocente, en cierto modo. Por primera vez realmente me sentí como la tentadora que Edward me acusaba de ser.

Edward respondió trayendo una mano hacia mi tobillo, soportando su peso con la otra. Sus dedos pasaron de modo tentador sobre la tirante piel allí, y entonces entendí porqué los tobillos habían sido una vez pensados como eróticos – innegablemente lo eran. Subió más, hacia mi pantorrilla, llevando el vestido consigo. Mi respiración estaba saliendo en jadeos superficiales para cuando su roce cosquilleó detrás de mi rodilla. Me miró de forma inquisitiva mientras subía por mi muslo exterior, finalmente rozando mi cadera. _¿Estás segura?_ Preguntaron sus ojos.

En respuesta, comencé a soltar la hilera de botones al frente de mi corpiño. Sentí como si estuviera haciendo un striptease muy a la antigua; él me miró con suprema fascinación mientras la camisola de debajo lentamente aparecía.

Me senté sobre mis rodillas cuando terminé y levanté mis brazos en el indicador universal que él podría quitarme mi vestido. Su cara estaba tensa y brillaba con la emoción, sus dedos temblaban cuando comenzó a levantar la falda. El material se apiñó en sus manos conforme llegó a mis caderas, y luego vino la lenta subida por mi torso, y finalmente sobre mi cabeza. Con gusto sacudí mis brazos libres.

El vestido cayó al piso con un _whoosh, _y él me examinó con intensidad. No sabía que encontraba tan cautivante –él ya había visto hasta aquí antes- pero con gusto aproveché la oportunidad para volver a estudiar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Él era menos musculoso que mi Edward, pero aún así indescriptiblemente hermoso –sólo que ahora en la forma humana.

Estiré mis manos para empujar la camisa fuera de sus hombros. Una vez sus brazos estaban libres, me jaló contra él. El calor de su cuerpo empapaba la fina camisola mientras sus labios rozaban suavemente mis hombros y clavícula. Sus manos quemaban contra mi espalda.

Suspiré en placer mientras exploraba su desnuda piel, disfrutando de la flexión de sus músculos bajo mis dedos. Él estaba tan pero tan…vivo.

"_Bella," hablaba _en voz baja sobre mi piel como un rezo. Sus dedos bailaban sobre el dobladillo de mi camisola, y lo dejé remover esa también. Debajo, sólo llevaba los algo complicados panties de la época; mis senos estaban descubiertos, expuestos a su vista. Reverencia y fascinación llamaron juvenilmente sobre su cara mientras contemplaba abiertamente. Para ayudarlo a avanzar, traje una de sus manos hacia mi seno. Edward encontró mis ojos con nerviosismo antes de tomarlo con gentileza, explorando la suave carne como a una isla inexplorada. Mi piel ardía bajo el tierno toque. Me dolió todo con el roce de su pulgar sobre mi pezón. Necesitaba más, y pronto.

"Eres tan suave," se maravilló en voz baja, bajando su mano por mi estómago.

Podía ver en sus ojos que no sabía bien que hacer luego, y para resolver su problema, me volví a situar en sus brazos. Ambos jadeamos ante el roce de nuestros pechos desnudos, y nuestros labios se juntaron por instinto eterno. Otra vez, estaba perdida. Inhalé su esencia, jabón perfumado mezclado con sudor y colonia. Eso llenó mi cabeza.

Sus manos se movían sin rumbo sobre mi espalda, y supe que tendría que guiarlo ahora, por mucho que el prospecto me asustara. Bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos hacia el botón de sus pantalones. En el proceso, accidentalmente pasé sobre su duro miembro, y sus caderas se movieron bruscamente por la sorpresa. Situé mi mano más resuelta sobre el bulto para ver como reaccionaría. Su grito ahogado llenó mi boca. Me moví de regreso al botón y lo liberé de un tirón. Antes de ir hacia el cierre, me alejé para mirar a sus ojos –deslumbrados y deseosos-. Pude ver su garganta flexionase al pasar saliva mientras el fuerte ruido del cierre llenaba el cuarto. Se quitó su pantalón inseguro, ruborizándose acaloradamente mientras sus shorts hechos tienda entraron a la vista. Giré mi cara hacia su hombro y besé la lisa piel ahí, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

"No hay nada por lo que estar avergonzado," susurré. Sentí sus dedos descansar sobre mi mejilla, acariciando tiernamente. Sonreí.

"Puedes tener lo que quieras," agregué mientras me acostaba, jalando su brazo para traerlo conmigo. Quería tranquilizarlo si podía, permitirle disfrutar esto por completo. "_Quiero_ que me toques."

Su lengua se asomó para mojar sus labios, y sentí una nueva ráfaga de excitación. Le echó un vistazo al último trocito de ropa que me quedaba. "¿Puedo?"

"Por favor," respondí, mirándolo soltar las cintas de los lados de mi ropa interior. Quitó la ropa interior, dejándome expuesta a su mirada. De nuevo, su garganta se flexionó mientras tragaba con dificultad. De modo vacilante, puso una mano sobre mi muslo interior y la movió hacia arriba. A penas podía respirar mientras esperaba a ver si me tocaría donde más quería que lo hiciera. Lo hizo, masajeando con indecisión contra la sensitiva piel. El calor era sorprendente y maravilloso. No estaba segura si era mejor que el roce frío que conocía, pero decidí que no importaba. Siempre que fuera Edward.

Obviamente él no sabía donde tocar. Estiré mi mano hacia abajo y con cuidado guié sus dedos hacia mi clítoris. "Justo aquí," susurré, ya agitándome ante la primera caricia. Él rozó el lugar con delicadeza, viendo con fuego en sus ojos como yo gemía y temblaba de placer ante el calor creciendo en mi entrepierna. La forma en que me miraba era más excitante que nada más. Su cara mostraba puro anhelo, _deseo_. Y yo lo reciprocaba enteramente.

Tuve la mínima advertencia de él lamiendo su labio inferior en concentración antes que sus curiosos dedos bajaran más y buscaran mi entrada. Me quedé sin aire como un dedo encontró su camino en mi interior, girándose experimentalmente. Gemí por más, pero él se detuvo abruptamente. Tal vez fue algo que había visto en mis vidriosos ojos, o tal vez alguna otra idea se le ocurrió. Cualquier haya sido la razón, movió su cuerpo sobre el mío y me besó de nuevo, exhaustiva y urgentemente. Me colgué a él, encantada por la sensación de estar desnuda en sus brazos.

Aunque no estaba segura para qué estaba listo, comencé a soltar los nudos de su ropa interior a pesar de todo. La impaciencia estaba ganando sobre la precaución. Edward se deshizo de ellos cuando terminé. No pude resistir el mirar a hurtadillas para ver su erección, larga y excitada. Mi cuerpo hormigueó con la anticipación de tenerlo en mi interior.

Él me miró con indecisión de nuevo, su cara colorada por la vergüenza. "Bella, ¿hay algo más que debería…hacer por ti? Realmente no se como…encargarme de una mujer," tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, sonriendo en lo que esperaba fuera una manera tranquilizadora. "No, has sido maravilloso. Ven aquí."

Él volvió a subir gateando por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose cuando estábamos cara a cara. Capturé su boca con la mía, aún sonriendo, y lo urgí más cerca con mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda. Su erección pasó por mi sexo, y ambos tomamos bruscas respiraciones. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él empujó hacia delante dolorosamente lento. Lo sentí pulgada por deliciosa y sensual pulgada, quemándome en mi interior mientras él gruñía en éxtasis.

"Bella, Bella…" murmuraba continuamente como comenzó a moverse. Sus brazos vinieron a mi alrededor para abrazarme contra su pecho, y yo me aferré a él con mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y mis muslos contra sus caderas. Empujaba adentro y afuera con cuidado. Podía decir que estaba tratando de ser un caballero, aún ahora.

"Sólo déjalo ir," lo insté, levantando mi cadera para encontrar la suya. "Déjalo ir, Edward."

Besándome duro, apagó su gemido contra mi boca como comenzó a bombear más rápido. Acaricié su lengua con la mía y me entregué a las sensaciones también. Nunca antes me había sentido tan libre conmigo misma. La sofocante flama fluyó a través de mí, avivándose más por la acalorada fricción, los sonidos que nuestros cuerpos hacían juntos y sus frenéticos besos.

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar debajo de mí y supe que él estaba tan cerca como yo lo estaba. Sus arremetidas se volvieron disparejas, frenéticas, fuertes. Y como golpeó el profundo lugar dentro de mí, me vine desatada. El fuego quemaba por todos lados, abajo hacia mis doblados dedos del pie y arriba hacia mi hormigueante cuero cabelludo. Apretándome impotente alrededor de él, grité con gran felicidad –triunfante, incluso.

Él reaccionó de una manera hermosa, dejando caer su peso sobre mí mientras se adentraba tanto como podía ir y alcanzaba su propio e inquieto clímax. Saboreé el ver sus ojos cerrándose y la forma de su boca mientras soltaba su propio grito. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Su cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor.

Nos quedamos recostados así, completamente enlazados, hasta que nuestras respiraciones y nuestros latidos regresaron a un ritmo normal. Pensé que él podría haberse quedado dormido antes que finalmente abriera sus ojos y levantara su cabeza, sonriéndome con pesar.

"Lo siento. Juré que te haría mi esposa primero."

Debí haber sabido que la culpa se acercaba. Sacudí mi cabeza seriamente. "Edward, te amo. Eso es todo lo que importa para mí."

"Y como te amo yo," suspiró, su sonrisa volviéndose pensativa, luego pícara. "Supongo, ahora que ha pasado, no podría lastimar el hacerlo de nuevo."

Me reí. "Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de tiempo para recuperarnos primero."

"Pero en general," sonrió ampliamente, entonces nos rodó, atrayéndome a su pecho, "Creo que deberíamos hacer otra vez. Y otra y otra y otra…"

No pude evitar reír feliz en respuesta. "Cuenta conmigo."

Realmente terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo. Nos tomamos un respiro para comer y pretender ser respetables adultos, pero esa noche, nos fuimos a la cama temprano. Edward reunió el coraje para tratar unas cosas nuevas. Usó su boca en mí –se había sonrojado y tartamudeado, tratando de expresar su deseo de hacer, pero creo que fue alentado por mi más que favorable reacción-. Y me permitió acariciarlo hasta otro clímax, aunque estaba avergonzado de ello, pude decir. Evidentemente, era un acto demasiado sórdido para que una correcta dama lo hiciera.

Y, por supuesto, hicimos el amor de nuevo, meciéndonos juntos tarde en la noche, nuestra piel deslizándose contra sábanas mientras nuestro sudor se acumulaba bajo las colchas. Si esto no era un consuelo para él, era al menos una distracción que me alegraba de proporcionar. No podía decirle con honestidad que estaríamos bien o que podría quedarme con él. Consuelo físico era la siguiente mejor cosa, y si estos eran sus últimos días –como humano, al menos- quería que fueran tan pacíficos como fuera posible, si no exactamente felices.

_

* * *

Este capítulo me parece simplemente hermoso. Me encanta como está escrito y realmente espero que les haya gustado, no es tanto por el lemon si no por lo tierno y gracioso que es xD. Además, ¡esa inocencia de Edward es para morirse! _

_En el primer cap dice que mi favorito era el 25, pero había hecho la cuenta mal xD._

_Ahora pues, ¿qué creen que pase en el siguiente Cáp?  
_


	21. Capítulo 21

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson y cuento con su permiso para traducir.**

_Lamento los que leyeron el primero que subí, fan fiction me desordenó el cap y no me di cuenta por completo xD_

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 2****1**

La siguiente mañana desperté sola, aún enredada en las sábanas, aún completamente desnuda. Un momento de desorientación me tuvo estirando la mano buscando por Edward en algún lado de la cama hasta que vi la nota doblada sobre su almohada.

_Bella,_

_Fui a visitar a mi madre. __Sólo están dejando entrar familia directa por una hora al día; pensé que preferirías dormir que esperarme por ahí. Regresaré a las once._

_Te amo,_

_Edward_

_P.D. Despertar estar mañana junto a ti fue celestial. __Fue casi imposible irme._

Sonreí, volviendo a doblar la nota. Esperé encontrarlo igual de feliz cuando regresara, que la condición de su madre no hubiese empeorado. Con el tiempo, me salí de la cama, me lavé y me vestí. Hoy me sentía perezosa, saciada y mareada. Quizás estaba mal sentirme feliz en un momento como este, pero... ¿cómo podría no estarlo?

Bajé a la cocina y comencé a cocinar. Dudé que Edward hubiese comido algo antes de irse, sin Mary alrededor para cocinar. También tuve que preguntarme como estaba ella, si Edward pudo verla.

Estaba a medio terminar cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. La voz de Edward me llamó.

"¡En la cocina!" grité en la dirección general del vestíbulo. Segundos después él apareció en la puerta de la cocina. Sus fuertes y humanos pasos lo presidieron de forma agradable. Sonrió ampliamente ante la visión de comida.

"Eres una bendición, Bella." Dijo, acercándose a donde estaba parada en la estufa y abrazándome por atrás. Su mentón descansaba con facilidad sobre mi hombro.

"¿Cómo está tu madre?" No creí que estuviera así de feliz si no hubiera mejorado, y estaba en lo cierto.

"Está mucho mejor," dijo. Alivio inundaba su voz. "Su fiebre está lo suficiente baja que está lucida. Me habló todo el tiempo preguntándome por nosotros. Está preocupada que no estemos comiendo lo suficiente aquí. Creo que podría recuperarse, Bella."

No lo miré, asustada de ver la esperanza en sus ojos. No podía arriesgarme a aplastarla. "Esas son noticias maravillosas. Te dije que ella era fuerte," dije, infundiendo mi voz con tanto optimismo como pude.

"Creo que todo podría salir bien," suspiró. "Puedo volver a trabajar pronto, y luego...luego podemos empezar nuestra vida juntos como se debe."

Quise llorar, pero esa no era una opción. "La comida está hecha," dije para distraerlo.

Edward me contó todo sobre su visita con su madre mientras comimos. Quise que tuviera razón, para que Elizabeth sobreviviera, pero también sabía por Carlisle que ella había durado más que su esposo, tratando de cuidar de su hijo… y eso quería decir que no estaba casi fuera de peligro.

"¿Viste a Mary?" pregunté, necesitando cambiar el sujeto de nuevo. No sabía cuanto más podría pretender por Edward.

"Ella está justo al lado de mi madre," dijo mientras su cara cayó. "A ella no le está yendo tan bien."

No se donde hubo espacio para más dolor, pero de alguna forma se empujó dentro. "Todo es tan horrible," murmuré.

"Lo se," dijo él con suavidad. "Pero recuerda lo que dijiste – todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro."

"Cierto. Eso es lo importante," acordé, forzando una sonrisa. De hecho, si nos teníamos el uno al otro – y con suerte, cuando esto hubiera terminado, yo regresaría a mi Edward -. Pero él no tendría el mismo lujo, y me sentí horriblemente culpable por ello, aún si allí no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Aclaré mi garganta, tratando de ahuyentar el incómodo momento. "Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"

"De hecho," sonrió con malicia, "estaba pensando en una siesta. Todavía estoy cansado por lo de anoche."

Si pensé que finalmente había superado lo de sonrojarme, me probé equivocada. "Ciertamente no querría interponerme en el camino de más de tu sueño."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Oh, pero yo definitivamente querría que lo hicieras."

Hice un show de rodar mis ojos y me puse de pie para limpiar los platos. "¿Por qué no vas arriba y empiezas esa siesta? Quizás estés dormido cuando me una a ti, estarás menos tentado a dejarme interrumpir."

"Muy bien," se rió, alejando su silla de la mesa para pararse. "Pero no me culpes si no puedo dormir sin ti allí."

Sonreí hasta que escuché sus pies sobre las escaleras, no fuera que se diera la vuelta y viera mi cara caer. Pero mientras lavaba los platos, usé los pocos preciosos minutos sola para dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que ver a estas personas de las que me había encariñado enfermarse e irse apagando? ¿Por qué tenía que verlo sufrir a _él_? Ver la esperanza desaparecer de sus ojos con cada nuevo golpe, ¿sólo para emerger alegremente una vez más? ¿Por qué el destino forzó esto sobre mí?

Pero conforme meditaba sobre los dos meses que había pasado en el pasado, no me podía lamentar. Me habían concedido una oportunidad imposible –participar en una parte de la vida de Edward que pensé nunca conocería. Sin las extrañas consecuencias de mi deseo, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, nunca podría haber escuchado a su madre hablar su aprobación de mí. Nunca habría sabido él que odiaba los espárragos o que tenía un cómodo lugar secreto para el gato del vecino. No hubiera sabido que sus costillas eran cosquillosas o que sus ojos realmente eran de un extraordinario verde. Y con toda seguridad nunca habría sabido que el vampiro aún era en gran medida el muchacho.

Sin este viaje, comprendí, nunca habría sabido que amaba a Edward en cada una de sus formas, en cada época, en cada lugar. Tendría el cálido consuelo en lo profundo de mi pecho que mi transformación en vampiro no podría cambiar sus sentimientos por mí…porque no podría cambiar mí esencia.

No podría llevarse el alma que yo sabía, ahora más que nunca, Edward seguramente tenía – y tampoco se llevaría la mía.

Mi deseo había sido darle a Edward la clase de experiencias que él me había dado, pero finalmente entendí que yo había sido enviada con una lección por aprender.

La epifanía me llenó con una sensación de calma, de paz. Aunque no podría salvar a Edward de lo que estaba por venir sin hacer un daño irreparable en mi propio futuro, _podría_ regresar a mi Edward con una nueva compresión. Podría entrar en la eternidad con los ojos bien abiertos e intentar llenar cada uno de los días de Edward con comodidad, paz y alegría.

De repente, me sentí lo bastante fuerte. Haría lo que fuera que los próximos días requirieran de mí, porque era importante. Todo era por _él_.

Sequé mis manos, lavé mi cara y subí las escaleras para unirme a Edward.

Fiel a su advertencia, todavía estaba despierto, aunque apenas. Su sonrisa era cariñosa y soñolienta mientras me deslizaba bajo los cobertores junto a él. El peso de sus brazos a mi alrededor se sentía como un ancla que evitaba que me fuera flotando demasiado lejos de la orilla.

Agotada por el torbellino de emociones, me quedé dormida fácilmente en su abrazo, con su esencia llenando mi cabeza y su pulso en mi oído.

Soñé que estaba con mi Edward vampiro de nuevo, de devuelta en mi pequeña cama en la casa de Charlie. Sus ojos eran rojos en este sueño, pero eso no me molestó. Mi subconsciente me dijo que había una buena razón.

"¡Te extrañé!" grité, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él se rió entre dientes, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Igualmente."

"¿Por qué no hay ningún mueble?" pregunté, confundida cuando no vi las familiares formas de mi mecedora y mi escritorio.

"Tonta Bella. Estas soñando. Esas cosas no son importantes. Concéntrate en los detalles que si tienes."

"No entiendo." Estaba frustrada. Deberíamos estar besándonos para ahora.

"Mírame de cerca a _mí_, Bella," murmuró, pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por mis brazos y sobre las largas mangas…mangas que pertenecían a un vestido de 1918 que por alguna razón todavía llevaba. Volví a mirar a sus rojos ojos y entonces a su cuerpo. Comprendí el problema. También estaba vestido para 1918, con tirantes, mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Alice te disfrazó?"

"Es casi hora, Bella," dijo, ignorando mi comentario. "Necesito que estés lista."

"¿Lista para qué?" pregunté. Ya estaba ansiosa.

"No será fácil, pero _debes_ hacer esto, Bella. Para asegurar nuestro futuro juntos."

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunté desesperadamente, agarrando sus hombros. Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

"Por favor, Bella. Prométeme."

"¡Edward, no se lo que me estás pidiendo!" Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por la frustración.

Él sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. "Tu sabes. Y recuerda, ¡debes!"

Edward me acercó a él, besándome con firmeza. Sus labios se sintieron extrañamente calientes, pero no tuve tiempo para examinar eso.

"Por favor…" su respiración fue como un susurro a través de mi cara, y entonces desperté, jadeando.

El cuarto estaba iluminado con el sol del atardecer, y estaba sola de nuevo. La ausencia de Edward me preocupó después de ese sueño. ¿Qué había querido decir, asegurar nuestro futuro? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Y por qué tenía los ojos rojos de un vampiro que bebe sangre humana? No había razón…excepto porque fuera un neófito, lo cual…

…lo cual era exactamente lo que era. Él estaba en lo correcto; yo si sabía, pero no pude comprenderlo en el sueño. Llevaba las ropas de esta época y tenía los ojos rojos porque acababa de ser cambiado. Y…quería que yo hiciera que eso pasara. Esa era la única conclusión posible .

No sabía si mi sueño era realmente un mensaje de Edward o simplemente mi propio subconsciente tratando de guiarme, pero en cualquier caso, era la única orientación que tenía, y esta me dijo que estuviera lista para dejar ir a Edward.

Un ruido sordo fuera del cuarto atrajo mi atención de regreso a la realidad. Salté fuera de la cama y fui al pasillo, luchando contra un sentimiento de terror todo el camino.

Encontré a Edward a medio camino bajo las escaleras, desplomado contra la pared. Sudor se formaba en su sien, su piel estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Puse una temblorosa mano en su frente, encontrándola caliente y húmeda. Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar los míos, y estaban aterrados.

"No," dije con voz ronca muy a mi pesar. _Se fuerte, Bella. Él te necesita._

"Lo siento, Bella," susurró.

"Silencio," solté con voz temblorosa. "Va a estar bien. Voy a cuidar de ti. Espera aquí. Iré a conseguir ayuda."

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí mientras corría a toda prisa bajo las escaleras hacia el teléfono. Aún era de día. Carlisle no estaría en el hospital aún.

Levanté el auricular y le marqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme ahora.

_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?_

_A mi me rompe el corazón, pero me gusta... Al parecer a ustedes les gustó más el capítulo 18 que el anteior, mmm, veremos que pasa con este..._


	22. Capítulo 22

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****"Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. ****Yo me adjudico la traducción****.  
**

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 22**

_Había tomado tres semana de trabajar y ahorrar, y luego rogarle a mi madre que me prestara el resto, pero lo había hecho. Finalmente tenía dinero suficiente para poner un anillo en el dedo Bella. No sería mucho, pero sabía que a ella no le importaría, y además, algún día le compraría uno mejor. Esto era sobre hacerlo oficial. Hacerla mía a los ojos del mundo._

_La pequeña joyería no parecía la gran cosa, pero un amigo en el trabajo me la había recomendado, y estaba dentro del rango de su presupuesto._

_El vendedor, un hombre de cabellos oscuros en sus treinta años con un bigote que se curvaba al final, sonrió cuando entré. Realmente no fue una sonrisa amigable; más bien fue una sonrisa de alguien que ha divisado un objetivo._

"_¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy, joven?" preguntó. "Buscando un regalo especial para su novia, ¿tal vez?"_

_La idea me hizo gracia. __Mi novia. __Bella era mucho más. "De hecho, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso."_

"_Ah," sonrió astutamente como si yo hubiera acabado de compartir algún secreto. "Tenemos un fina selección de anillos," continuó, sacando una bandeja de un estuche para que yo mirara. "Mire si hay algo que le guste aquí."_

_Había diamantes, hileras e hileras de diamantes de diferentes formas y tamaños, diferentes arreglos sobre diferentes bandas, pero ninguno de ellos era el preciso. Bella no era un diamante, una reluciente, bonita y pequeña cosa que meter bajo las narices de todos en fiestas donde lo único que harían sería admirarla y envidiarla. Ella era algo mucho mejor. _

"_¿Tiene algo más…único?"_

_Su expresión registró sorpresa, pero no la vociferó; en cambio, buscó otra bandeja. "Tal vez uno de estos le sentará mucho mejor."_

_Había más diamantes, pero también otras piedras –juegos de rubís, perlas, ópalos…todos se veían demasiado chillones o demasiado…femeninos para Bella. Ella era una mujer que merecía un anillo de mujer._

_Cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre el zafiro, prácticamente oculto al lado, supe que ese era. Profundo y elegante, pequeño pero poderoso…era muy 'Bella'._

"_Ese es."_

Su aceptación del anillo había sido tan absurdamente fácil que casi me sentí ofendido…casi. Pero podía ver en sus ojos lo que mi corazón humano no quería reconocer –el miedo, la culpa, la tristeza-. Aún cuando permanecí felizmente inconsciente en el pasado, Bella sabía lo que se estaba acercando, y no se atrevería a arruinar mis últimos recuerdos humanos discutiendo sobre anillos y bodas. Estaba agradecido por ello, porque en esos recuerdos, estaba muy feliz. Casi tan feliz a como había estado cuando la vi caminando por el altar hacia mí.

Me pregunté si tenía idea de cuan cerca estaba el final. Yo Había despertado como vampiro el 29 de septiembre. Nueve días, incluyendo la transformación, desde mi mejor cuenta, a menos que de alguna manera ella hubiera cambiado el pasado. ¿Pero podría? Si yo no era cambiado en ese preciso momento, ¿estaría sentándome aquí y ahora reviviendo los recuerdos? Era…imposible. Más imposible que vampiros u hombres lobos o viajes en el tiempo inducidos por deseos.

_Nunca antes había visto a mi padre enfermo. Hasta donde sabía, había estado saludable cada día de su vida. Mi madre estaba asustada; podía verlo cada vez que iba a revisarlos. Bella siempre estuvo ahí, sosteniendo mi mano, pero sabía que se sentía tan impotente como yo._

"…_él sigue preguntando por ti…" la voz de mi madre se perdió en el fondo mientras pensaba en subir esas escaleras y entrar a ese cuarto, pero de alguna forma me obligué a hacerlo. Él estaba tan increíblemente pálido, blanco como las sábanas debajo suyo, pero fingió una sonrisa para mí._

"_Padre…"_

"_Edward, quiero…disculparme." __Tos. "Siempre pensamos que sabemos como debería ir la vida de nuestros hijos." __Otro tosido. "Haz lo que te haga feliz, Edward. No desperdicies ni un momento que tengas con ella."_

"_Vamos, Padre," dije, tratando de aliviar el ánimo, "mañana te volverás a sentir normal y de nuevo volverás a decirme que hacer."_

_Su risa se volvió un largo ataque de tos. Sostuvo el pañuelo hacia su boca, amortiguando el horrible y áspero sonido. Cuando retiró su mano, la tela estaba manchada con sangre. __Sólo pude contemplar con horror._

"_Este no es un resfrío ordinario de verano, Edward. Deberías...prepararte para lo peor."_

_Me sentí enfermo por todas partes por la facilidad con la que mi padre discutía su propia muerte. Era serio, y yo quería que fuera una broma._

"_Cuida a tu madre," continuó. "Y aférrate a Bella. Nunca nada te ha motivado como ella lo hace. Elizabeth estaba en lo cierto…ella es exactamente lo que necesitas."_

_Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos. "Padre…yo…"_

_Él sonrió; se vio como un esfuerzo. "Vete ya, hijo. No necesitas quedarte y escucharme toser."_

_Comprendí con horror que estaba tratando de ahorrarme el dolor de verlo morir, y entonces yo tenía que huir. __Esto era imposible. Él era tan joven. Era saludable. Imposible._

Fue un recuerdo extraño de revivir. Desde que había sido cambiado, había luchado por recordar como se sentía llorar. Ahora, mientras volvía a experimentar el caer dentro de los brazos de Bella en pena, pude sentir las lágrimas corriendo y la maravillosa sensación de liberación y limpieza que las acompañaba.

Sentí…paz. Por una enorme cantidad de tiempo, había sido dejado en la oscuridad, preguntándome cómo fueron mis padres, como había interactuado con ellos…los recuerdos que me quedaban nunca habían sido suficientes para responder por completo aquellas preguntas, y había sido dejado incapaz de llorar por lo que había perdido - ¿cómo podría llorar a gente que no conocí?

Ahora podría confirmar cosas que sólo me habían dicho o que había tenido que adivinar antes – que mi madre era amable y perceptiva y que me amaba profundamente. Que mi padre aprobaba mis elecciones. Que era feliz y amado.

Y ahora tenía el beneficio de saber que ellos amaron a Bella. Tuve la esperanza que ahora estuvieran orgullosos de ver que yo había tratado de hacer lo mejor de esta vida que me había sido dada, y que había encontrado a un tipo de redención en el amor.

"_Creo que a veces, el destino tiene algo más grande en mente de lo que la mayoría de nosotros podemos ver alguna vez, y algunas veces, estas cosas que se ven tan injustas y tan mal, pueden servir para propósitos más grandes."_

Mi yo pasado no había sentido el completo significado de sus palabras, pero yo si lo hice. Había perdido mucho cuando la Gripe Española golpeó –mi familia, mis sueños- pero con el tiempo gané algo más grande. _Ella_. Y por primera vez, viendo mi anterior mortalidad, me sentí afortunado por intercambiar una vide humana por una eternidad con la mujer que amo.

Cada vez era más difícil permanecer en los recuerdos dolorosos, pero lo hice, determinado a ver a Bella hasta que la tuviera de regreso en mis brazos. Y ella me sorprendió. Mi Bella tenía un enorme y cariñoso corazón, y se apegaba a la gente con facilidad. Sabía que mi familia no era la excepción, y esperé, conforme comenzaron a fallecer, el tener que consolarla. Pero nunca se quebró. Ella fue la que me consoló, que me calmó, que se encargó de mi madre, incluso la que cocinó cuando las criadas necesitaban el sueño. Sentí una oleada de orgullo, viéndola tan fuerte y capaz, tan…madura. Y aún así vino con un extraño malestar, obligándome a preguntarme que había inspirado aquella fuerza…y tuve que admitir que quería que me necesitara en los tiempos difíciles.

Pronto mis recuerdos se volvieron a oscurecer. El cuidado de Bella había hecho mucho para mejorar mi estado mental desde la muerte de mi padre, pero todo giró 180 grados cuando entré al cuarto de mi madre para encontrarla en el estado en que mi padre había muerto.

_Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado. Odié dejar a mi madre sola en el hospital, pero los doctores no me dieron elección. Sólo podría regresar a Bella una vez más, aunque me sentí culpable por poner tanta de mi carga sobre ella. No podía evitarlo. Ella era todo lo que tenía, y necesitaba su fuerza._

"…_no pienses," dijo, "sólo siente. Concéntrate en el aquí y ahora."_

_Y sus labios me hicieron olvidar todo. Sabía que debería detenerme; había prometido que la trataría de la forma en que lo merecía. Pero ella me estaba ofreciendo todo, y no quería dejar ir la sensación que sus cálidos besos me daban. _

_Estaba nervioso. Mi conocimiento sobre este íntimo acto era increíblemente limitado –simplemente sabía los básicos de cual parte iba en donde-. Siempre había evitado escuchar sobre ello cuando los chicos en la escuela bromeaban y se reían de sus experiencias. Mi padre me había dicho que no era nada que necesitara saber hasta mi noche de bodas, y así se había abstenido de explicar…y ahora nunca lo haría._

_Bella parecía saber lo suficiente por los dos, pero no pregunté como. Si había estado con alguien más antes, no quería saber, y no sabía si había una forma de decir. Esa era una de las cosas que nunca había aprendido. Lo que importaba era que ahora ella era mía, estaba en mis brazos y usando mí anillo, y me amaba lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo en este terrible momento._

_Su cuerpo era la cosa más hermosa sobre la que había posado ojos, más hermoso que cualquier diosa griega, más hermoso que cualquier cuadro que un maestro italiano haya pintado. Podría deleitarme en su piel por horas, trazar las suaves curvas de sus senos y caderas, deleitarme en su temblorosa forma._

_Me mostró donde tocarla, y sentí la más poderosa ola de excitación al ver su reacción, su boca abierta mientras jadeaba y el arco de su espalda. Mi dedo se deslizó dentro de su entrada, y la sensación de su carne totalmente a mí alrededor me llevó más allá del punto de espera. Necesitaba estar en su interior desesperadamente, pero no sabía como expresar ese deseo._

_Ella pareció saber sin que le dijera, y de alguna forma, a pesar de mi tartamudeó y vergüenza, todavía me encontraba en sus brazos, en su interior, dentro de la más grande y dichosa sensación que jamás había conocido._

Las imágenes en mi mente eran tan vividas, tan frescas que estaba sorprendido de no encontrarme sudando con la intensidad. Cuan ingenuo había sido, y tan condenadamente afortunado. Había sido todo lo que alguna vez pude haber querido o necesitado para perderme completamente en ella, moviendo, tocando, besando si pensar.

Estaba envidioso de mi pasado. La quería conmigo aquí y ahora; quería poder sentirme de esa forma con ella. Experimentar todo por primera vez con ella en vez de presenciarlo a través de los sórdidos pensamientos de los demás.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no podía fusionar los nuevos recuerdos colándose con mi propio pasado. No podía sentirme como la persona teniendo esas experiencias cuando estaba aquí viéndolas por primera vez.

Sabía que no me volvería a sentir bien hasta que Bella estuviera conmigo, donde pudiera verla y tocarla y _hablarle_. Necesitaba respuestas de sus labios. Necesitaba su certeza. Necesitaba ahora más que nunca conocer sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Pero no podía debilitar el persistente miedo de que ella no volviera en estado para proporcionarme esas cosas.

* * *

Hola!! Bueno, que tal el cap? muchos querían saber que pasaba con Edward vampiro, aquí tuvo la respuesta xD... hoy toy feliz, en unos 3 días, espero, estaré subiendo otra traducción, en este caso es un One-shot de Nessi, Edward y un poco de Jacob, es muy hermoso, se que les va a encantar n.n

¡No se olviden de comentar!


	23. Capítulo 23

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson y cuento con su permiso para traducir.**

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 2****3**

Carlisle no pudo venir por dos horas más a causa del sol. Edward aún estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a la cama con mi ayuda, aunque tropezó. Lo metí a la cama, angustiada al ver de su tembloroso cuerpo.

"Deberías irte," dijo con voz ronca. "Podrías enfermarte también. Ve a la casa de campo…"

"Es demasiado tarde para eso," murmuré, quitando su húmedo cabello de su frente. "Además, no puedo dejarte ahora. Mi amigo Carlisle está viniendo a ayudarnos. Él me ayudará a ingresarte al hospital."

"Hospital...y luego te vas," insistió. Su mano aferró la mía con una fuerza sorprendente.

"No," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Carlisle los convencerá de dejarme quedar. No me iré hasta que absolutamente tenga que hacerlo."

"Eres tan endemoniadamente terca," suspiró, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio. "Sin sentido de auto preservación."

"Sólo acéptalo," dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer."

Con el tiempo, cayó dentro de un inquieto sueño. Yo me quedé a su lado, alternando el aplique de compresas frías a su frente y el abrigarlo con mi cuerpo para tratar de calmar sus temblores. Justo después del atardecer, Carlisle apareció en la puerta. Él mismo se había entrado a la casa. Era reconfortante, de un modo raro, volver a tener un vampiro alrededor con todas sus peculiaridades vampíricas. Me recordaba a casa.

"He arreglado un catre para él al lado de su madre. Ella va a estar devastada. Anoche me habló de él por horas cuando se enteró que yo te conocía."

Otra grieta se formó en mi corazón. "Tú me dijiste, en el futuro, que ella se había agotado a si misma tratando de encargarse de él. Que ella podría haber sobrevivido, de no habar tratado de cuidarlo también."

"No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido," dijo Carlisle. "Él es todo por lo que ella está viviendo a estas alturas. Tiene muy poca elección. Luchar por él es luchar por sí misma. Creo que puedes entender eso."

"Por supuesto," dije suspirando. "Es solo que…es tan difícil ver, y hacer nada."

"Lo se," aceptó Carlisle con arrepentimiento. "Pero hacemos lo que podemos. Llevemos a Edward al carro, ¿si?"

Realmente no hubo "llevemos" en ello. Carlisle lo levantó de la cama tan fácilmente como si hubiera levantado una almohada. Edward se veía tan pequeño y frágil en los brazos de Carlisle, y se sacudió de manera violenta ante el frío roce. Finalmente comencé a llorar. ¿Fue así como se sintió Edward, viéndome lastimada en el piso de aquel estudio de ballet? Tan impotente, incapaz de proteger a la única persona que más importaba.

Carlisle ubicó a Edward en el asiento trasero, y yo me le uní, recostando su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Ahora estaba medio despierto, pero no realmente conciente. Mascullaba cosas sin sentido y agarraba firmemente los pliegues de mi falda. Traté de evitar que mis lágrimas lo tocaran.

"¿Carlisle?"

Sus ojos se levantaron para mirarme en el espejo retrovisor. "¿Si, Bella?"

"¿Por qué pasa tan rápido?" pregunté. Hace apenas unas horas, él había estado feliz, habíamos estado coqueteando y bromeando como si todo estuviera normal. Y ahora…ahora no estaba segura de si al menos él sabía mi nombre.

"Eso no lo puedo decir con certeza," respondió Carlisle. "La enfermedad causa neumonía. Sangrado en los pulmones. Eso es lo que mata tan rápido. Pero por qué se activa tan de repente, no lo puedo decir. Es simplemente…una enfermedad muy agresiva."

"¿Sufrirá mucho?" Tenía que saber.

Carlisle suspiró. "Si permanece alerta, podría. Pero si sigue en este estado…dudo que si quiera se de cuenta de lo que está pasando."

"Y…lo cambiarás, ¿verdad?"

"Si llega el momento en que sea aparente que no sobrevivirá sin mi ayuda, entonces sí, lo cambiaré."

Solté un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias."

El hospital estaba mucho más tranquilo que lo había estado el día anterior… ¿de verdad había pasado sólo un día desde que habíamos ingresado a Elizabeth? Todo se estaba moviendo tan rápido, era difícil seguirle el paso.

Carlisle cargó a Edward directamente al interior, sin molestarse con la camilla que una enfermera ofreció conseguir. Corrí detrás de él, revoloteando alrededor del laberinto de camillas que llenaban el piso inferior. Asumí que el segundo piso se vería bastante igual. Era un ambiente horrible. Claramente, las enfermeras y doctores no podían seguirles el ritmo a los pacientes – los olores de sangre, sudor y orinales olvidados llenaban el aire, haciéndolo sofocante. Respiré por mi boca, luchando por ignorar el hedor.

Contra la pared más lejana, vi la camilla de Elizabeth. Su cabello color bronce resaltaba fácilmente entre todos los linos blancos. La cama improvisada junto a ella estaba vacía, esperando por Edward. Y ella estaba despierta para vernos trayéndolo.

"¡Edward!" Estaba demasiado débil para gritar demasiado fuerte, pero el dolor fue evidente en su voz.

"Lo siento," le dije, lágrimas aún fluyendo por mi cara, mientras Carlisle ubicaba a Edward sobre su camilla y lo cubría con las sábanas suministradas.

"No es tu culpa," logró decir, sus ojos centrados en la temblorosa forma de Edward.

"Haremos todo lo posible por él," prometió Carlisle. De algún lugar, había sacado un estetoscopio y ahora estaba escuchando los pulmones de Edward.

"¿Hay alguna forma en la que me pueda quedar?" le pregunté. Sinceramente no pretendía moverme de mi lugar entre su camilla y la de Elizabeth, costara lo que costara.

Carlisle asintió. "Me aseguraré que nadie te moleste."

"Gracias," hablé en voz baja.

Carlisle tuvo que irse a hacer sus rondas pero de alguna manera me consiguió una silla primero –a penas si cabía entre las camillas- y los suministros necesarios para cuidar de Edward y de Elizabeth. En intercambio por dejarme quedar, ellos estarían a mi cargo. Las enfermeras estaban complacidas, si cabe, de tener dos pacientes menos por los que preocuparse, y encontraban algo romántico en la chica que se negaba a dejar el lado de su agonizante prometido. Si ellas entendieran algo, sabrían que no había nada romántico en ello –yo simplemente no podría estar en cualquier otro lugar cuando Edward estaba sufriendo. No había elección en el asunto.

Me mantuve despierta durante la larga noche, cuidándolos lo mejor que podía. Ambos durmieron, más que todo, y sólo pude mantener compresas de agua fría en sus frentes para tratar de bajar sus fiebres. Elizabeth despertaba ocasionalmente, yo la acosaba con agua –la única cosa que el doctor me había recomendado para la gripe- pero Edward nunca dejó su afiebrada bruma.

Conforme se acercaba el amanecer, me quedé dormida desplomada en la desvencijada silla de madera, incapaz de resistir mi agotamiento. No fue un sueño apacible. Mis sueños fueron atormentados por los cientos de victimas en sufrimiento a mi alrededor, sus lamentos haciendo eco en mi mente.

Cuando desperté escasas horas después, encontré a Elizabeth sosteniéndose sobre la camilla de Edward, tratando de convencerlo que bebiera. Él sólo balbuceó en respuesta, oponiéndose dentro sus ilusiones inducidas por la fiebre.

"Te diría que deberías estar descansando, pero se que no escucharías," dije. Elizabeth levantó la mirada con una sonrisa sombría. Su cara estaba tan agotada, me hizo querer llorar.

"Él es mi hijo," dijo simplemente. "Si sobrevive, lo que sea que me pase en un costo aceptable."

"Descansa ahora," sugerí. "¿Al menos mientras yo estoy despierta? Él no querría que te esforzaras así. El costo no sería aceptable para él."

"Cierto," aceptó a regañadientas, largándome la taza de agua. "Aunque odio este sentimiento de que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es más fácil cuando estoy haciendo…algo."

La ayudé a regresar a su propia camilla; se movía con paso vacilante. "Se como te sientes. Desafortunadamente, no parece haber mucho que podamos hacer sobre ello."

"La peor clase de problema," suspiró Elizabeth mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre su almohada. "¿Me despertarás? Si algo -"

"Por supuesto," prometí.

Cayó en un profundo sueño, y yo me obligué a despertar por completo, para hacer las cosas que necesitaban ser hechas. Fui a conseguir agua fría de nuevo y un poco de caldo para tratar de alimentarlos, si despertaban. No quería tener que dejarlos más de lo necesario.

El día pasó lentamente. Principalmente, traté de mantener sus frentes y cuellos fríos y los miré dormir. Elizabeth estaba más tranquila; su fiebre permaneció manejable, pero Edward…Edward empapaba sus sábanas con sudor mientras daba vueltas. Era…horrible. Peor, incluso, que ver a Jane torturándolo en Volterra. Dolor era algo que mi Edward podía manejar; él era casi invencible. Pero el chico en la cama era frágil, humano, y tan, pero tan…rompible.

En algún momento de la tarde, Edward regresó a la realidad, sólo por un ratito. Fue suficiente para que estirara su mano por mí, para que me sonriera mientras me cernía sobre su cama.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" preguntó.

Traté de forzar un poco de caldo dentro de su boca mientras respondí. "Casi 24 horas."

Tragó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Has dormido?"

"Un poco." Forcé otra cucharada sobre él.

"Bella…deberías ir a casa…descansar. No te tendré tumbada en el hospital también." Verlo tratar de ser protector cuando estaba tan claramente indefenso hizo que mi estomago se retorciera infeliz.

"Tu me conoces mejor que eso."

Edward suspiró. "Si no lo logro, Bella, necesito que estés segura." Sus ojos me suplicaron; yo me alejé.

"No te preocupes por mi ahora. Necesitas concentrarte en mejorarte -"

"La caja fuerte, en la casa," interrumpió, agarrando mi mano para evitar que lo silenciara con sopa; su palma estaba sudorosa. "La combinación es ocho-uno-siete-cinco, por favor, promete que recordarás. Dejé tanto dinero como pude…"

"Shh," insistí. "Recordaré, lo prometo. Por favor, Edward. No quiero pensar sobre eso ahora."

"Bella…a pesar de todo, un día nos casaremos…" masculló. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sudor, y supe que estaba perdiéndolo de nuevo. "En un hermoso prado…"

Mis lágrimas chocaron, demasiado calientes, contra mi mano. "Si, Edward. Lo haremos. Te lo prometo."

Él no volvió a hablar, arrastrado una vez más bajo el hechizo de la fiebre. Me senté impotente a su lado, sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera borraría su sufrimiento. Así que lloré. Era aceptable, aquí entre dos pacientes durmiendo, aún aferrándome a su mano. Edward no me vería de este modo; no importaba si yo dejaba que las emociones salieran corriendo de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo.

Salté cuando sentí una cálida mano cubrir la mía de manera confortante. Levanté la mirada para ver a Elizabeth despierta y mirándome con comprensión.

"Mi hijo está muriendo," dijo. Si hubiera sido una pregunta, podría haberla alentado a ser positiva, que todos ellos tenían una oportunidad. Pero no fue una pregunta; ella sabía la verdad tan bien como yo, y era evidente en sus ojos.

"Pero tu," continuó. "Tu conoces una forma de salvarlo."

Me quedé sin aire. "Qué – qué te hace pensar –"

"Cuando te vi por primera vez," explicó con cuidado, "noté dos cosas. La primera era que amabas a mi hijo. La mirada en tus ojos no podría ser confundida por algo menos. Y la segunda era que llevabas mi anillo de compromiso. Pude haber pensado que eras una ladrona, si yo no hubiera tenido el anillo sobre mi propio dedo."

"Oh," dije en voz baja, mi corazón latiendo nerviosamente. Me las había arreglado para esconder quien era tan bien de Edward, pero Elizabeth había sabido todo el tiempo que yo tenía un secreto.

"Sólo podía imaginar una forma en que la tendrías el mismísimo anillo – que mi hijo te lo hubiera dado, después que yo falleciera…en el futuro."

No sabía que decirle, dónde comenzar a explicar.

"No tienes que decir nada," continuó. "Probablemente es mejor si no lo haces. Pero tu amigo –el doctor-. El extraño. Lo conoces de tu época, ¿cierto? Y él es el que puede mantener a mi hijo con vida."

Asentí lentamente, sorprendida. ¿Era así como Edward se había sentido ante mi sencilla reacción frente el mundo de los vampiros? No podía creer que Elizabeth me estuviera hablando sobre viajes en el tiempo como si fuera un tema tan banal como el clima.

"Bien," suspiró, cerrando sus ojos una vez más. "Siempre que él sea salvado, puedo descansar tranquila."

Cuando ella estuvo dormida, dejé que las lágrimas cayeran un vez más.

* * *

El final de este capítulo me rompe el corazón, ya me imagino que se sabrán lo que pasa en el próximo. :(

Acabo de subir mi nueva traducción, se llama "Butterfly Kisses". Dense una pasadita y me dicen que tal les parece n.n, no se olviden de escuchar la canción, es mega importante además que es muy linda xD.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	24. Capítulo 24

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson y cuento con su permiso para traducir.**

_¡Hola! Tengo varios anuncios por hacer, por favor, lean abajo n.n_

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 24**

Carlisle regresó después del ocaso y vino directo hacia nosotros, revisando a Edward y a Elizabeth.

"¿Cuál es el pronóstico?" Pregunté en voz baja para evitar despertarlos.

"No es muy bueno," suspiró Carlisle mientras removía su estetoscopio. "La condición de Edward parece estar igual en su mayor parte, pero la Sra. Masen… sus pulmones están peores. Suena como si hubiera más fluido allí del que había ayer. Y su fiebre está más alta."

"Creo que se está rindiendo," le dije. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes pero resignados, de un color café oscuro. Obviamente no se había tomado tiempo para cazar últimamente.

"Pasa muy seguido," dijo. "Por todo lo que ella ha perdido y puede perder, puedo imaginar cuán fácil sería hacerlo."

Por un momento, pareció como si estuviera hablando por experiencia propia, y me pregunté si estaba recordando sus primeros días como un vampiro, como había tratado sin éxito de destruirse a si mismo. De nuevo, me maravillé ante la entereza que lo había impulsado a seguir viviendo, para ayudar a otros, para soportar más de doscientos años de soledad. Por mucho que lamentara la perdida de la vida humana de Edward, una parte de mi se alegraba que fuera a estar con Carlisle pronto. Nadie tan bueno como Carlisle merecía estar solo por tanto tiempo.

"¿Has considerado dejar el hospital por un ratito?" Sugirió Carlisle. "No ayudarás a nadie al agotarte a ti misma."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No puedo, Carlisle." Había tenido esta discusión antes. "¿Cómo puedo ir a acostarme en casa, sabiendo que él está aquí y que podría perderlo en cualquier momento?"

"Al menos podrías considerar el irte por unos pocos momentos para conseguir un poco de comida decente," dijo con tristeza, "Lo que tenemos aquí huele tan mal que estoy poco dispuesto a dárselo a los pacientes."

Me reí con voz temblorosa. "Lo consideraré." Pero ambos sabíamos que yo nunca me iría.

Con el regreso de Carlisle, me relajé un poco, y fui capaz de dormir de nuevo. Desperté varias veces durante la noche, mi cuerpo adolorido por la rigidez de la dura silla. Me estiraría un poco para dejar la rigidez y pronto el sueño me volvería a encontrar. Estaba tan cansada que era inevitable.

Cerca al amanecer, un extraño y agitado sonido evitó que me quedara dormida de nuevo. Busqué alrededor del cuarto la fuente hasta que me di cuenta que era Elizabeth. Su respiración era el sonido conforme los fluidos en sus pulmones dificultaban el flujo de aire. Hice un gesto de dolor al notar sus afligidos ojos.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" le susurré.

Su cabeza se sacudió y luchó por hablar. "No hay nada que pueda ser hecho ahora." El saber que ella estaba absolutamente en lo correcto se asentó sobre mis hombros como un peso muerto.

El día que siguió no trajo ninguna mejora. La piel de Edward se calentó aún más, a pesar del constante cuidado que yo trataba de darle. Todo el tiempo había sabido que probablemente él sería incapaz de resistir la enfermedad, que tal vez no se _suponía _que la superara, pero no había estado nada preparada para que se consumiera frente a mis ojos.

Traté de atender a Elizabeth también, pero ella me alejaba continuamente. "Cuida a Edward," insistía una y otra vez. Quise urgirla a que no se rindiera, ¿pero cómo podría discutir contra el amor de una madre?

Sin embargo, Edward continuó empeorando conforme se acercaba el ocaso.

Me había dejado caer al piso para descansar un momento, recostando mi cabeza sobre el lado del catre de Edward, cuando escuché a Elizabeth luchando por hablar de nuevo.

"Dr. Cullen…"

Me congelé, sin levantar la mirada. Quise escuchar lo que ella le diría a Carlisle, y un instinto me dijo que no interrumpiera.

"¿Sra. Masen?"

"¡Sálvelo!" Era lo más fuerte que su voz había estado en todo el día, pero cualquiera podría escuchar lo que le costaba.

La voz de Carlisle no le habría sonado nerviosa a nadie que no estuviera acostumbrado a oírla. "Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder," le dijo.

"¡Usted debe! Usted debe hacer todo lo que esté en su poder. Lo que otros no pueden hacer, eso es lo que usted debe hacer por mi Edward."

Agarré con fuerza el borde del catre, sabiendo por primera vez cuanto tiempo exactamente tenía. Carlisle me había dicho que Elizabeth había muerto menos de una hora después de hacer su petición. Había perdido toda conciencia y nunca se había recuperado. Después que ella muriera, él sacaría a Edward del hospital.

Levanté la mirada hacia Carlisle, cuyos ojos estaban sombríos.

"No queda mucho tiempo," susurré.

"No," estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Estás preparada para esto?"

"No hay forma en que esté preparada," suspiré.

"No, supongo que no la hay. Voy a hacer mis rondas. Estaré de regreso tan pronto como sea posible."

"Vale." Quise pedirle que se quedara; tuve miedo de estar sola para enfrentar la inminente muerte de Elizabeth. Sólo podría esperar que él regresara antes de ese momento.

Me sostuve de la mano de Edward mientras escuchaba la irregular respiración de Elizabeth. Las inhalaciones y exhalaciones se hicieron más y más rápidas conforme luchaba por tomar suficiente oxígeno. Era doloroso escucharlo. Apreté la mano de Edward con más fuerza, aunque él no lo notó. De repente, me sentí desesperadamente sola. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener a mi irrompible Edward conmigo ahora.

Pensé que el tiempo pasaría rápidamente, de la forma en que lo hace cuando un evento temido se acerca, pero cada minuto se sentía como una hora, lleno con los sonidos del sufrimiento.

Cuando de repente jadeó por aire, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido. Dije el nombre de Carlisle en voz alta, esperando que escuchara donde quiera que estuviera. Le tomó un minuto regresar, dejar de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Para cuando llegó, limitado a un paso humano, todo había terminado.

Carlisle se inclinó sobre ella, revisando su pulso. Cuando no encontró ninguno, se giró hacia mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Lo siento," murmuró. "Tendré que llevarla a la morgue ahora. Luego… luego volveré por Edward."

Asentí de acuerdo. Esta era la forma en que debía ser. Hacía mucho lo había aceptado. Vi como Carlisle empujaba el catre lejos y luego me giré de regreso a Edward. Lo estudié con intensidad, sabiendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que fuera mordido y comenzara la transformación al Edward que conocería en 2005. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, bastantes vetas de color rojo sobre sus mejillas. Su cara era tan suave, simplemente escondiendo la mandíbula cincelada y los altos pómulos que la transformación revelaría. Dulce como un querubín ahora, pronto a ser un ángel caído.

Carlisle regresó un poco más vacilante de lo que se fue. "¿Bella? ¿Crees que puedes regresar a mi casa por tu cuenta?"

"Si," asentí. Después de esto, no me preocupaba mucho por el peligro que las oscuras calles poseían. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir esta terrible experiencia sólo para morir en la calle?

Carlisle se llevó a Edward después de su madre. Me dolió físicamente verlo irse, pero me obligué a levantarme del piso y me encaminé hacia la salida de enfrente. Vi enfermeras mirándome con compasión por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero mantuve mi cabeza baja. Era más fácil de esa manera.

Estaba a menos de diez pasos de la puerta cuando una mano salió de una de las camas y agarró el borde de mi falda. Me dio miedo. Las alucinaciones histéricas de las víctimas con fiebre podrían venir en toda clase de locuras. Sin embargo, tuve una clase diferente de sorpresa cuando miré y me di cuenta que reconocía el rostro, pálido y desgastado como estaba.

"¡Norman!"

"Bella." Su voz era tosca. Se veía horrible. Su cabello rubio se veía café, empapado como estaba con sudor, y su respiración pacería un sonajero, tanto como Elizabeth en sus horas finales. Hice un gesto de dolor. Sea que me gustara o no Norman, no desearía este destino sobre él.

"Bella," dijo de nuevo. "Quiero disculparme."

"¿Disculparte?" No me lo había esperado.

"Por la forma en que te traté. Las cosas que dije. Por tratar de arruinar tu felicidad. Lo lamento tanto."

Me quedé mirando en completa sorpresa por un momento, tratando de procesar el cambio en su comportamiento. Pero supuse que la perspectiva de morir tenía una forma de cambiar a la gente… especialmente aquellos con causas para tener conciencia culpable.

"Te perdono," dije finalmente. Al final él no había hecho ningún daño… Ya fuera si lo hubiera hecho o no, no podría asegurarlo. Pero no había ningún punto en guardar rencor hora que todo había cambiado.

"Gracias," suspiró cerrando sus ojos y liberando mi falda. Entonces lo dejé. Podría haberme quedado más tiempo por lástima en cualquier otro momento… pero Edward y Carlisle estaban esperando.

Afuera, las calles estaban tan tranquilas como una tumba. No estaba sorprendida. Cualquiera que no estuviera enfermo ya, estaría mejor servido quedándose fuera del camino del peligro. Me apuré a través de la oscuridad. Pasé algunas figuras grandes, algunos enfermos, algunos no, pero nadie me molestó. Estaba agradecida; no podría lidiar mucho más esta noche.

Carlisle me encontró en la puerta de enfrente y me entró rápidamente. Escuché un gemido desde el piso de arriba y me estremecí.

"Ya lo hice," explicó Carlisle. "Yo… temí que no durara lo suficiente para que llegaras. No quise tomar ningún riesgo. Además, probablemente fue más seguro que no estuvieras presente."

"Cierto," acepté. "¿Me puedo quedar con él? ¿Te importa?"

"No, por supuesto que no," Carlisle sonrió amablemente. "Tal vez podamos mantenerte un poco más cómoda aquí. Debes estar exhausta."

"Realmente no puedo decirlo ahora," dije con pesar.

Carlisle me guió escaleras arriba hacia uno de los normalmente inutilizados cuartos. Edward estaba encima de los cobertores, retorciéndose de dolor. Sus dedos enterrados en la cama bajo él, su cuerpo tenso por el esfuerzo de retener sus gritos. Corrí, trastabillando, a su lado. Asumí que Carlisle se quedó atrás, pero no pude estar segura.

"¿Edward? Edward, va a estar bien," prometí, asustada de estirar mi mano y tocarlo, no sea que le causara más dolor. "El Dr. Cullen se encargará de ti."

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente para encontrar los míos, labios temblando. "¿B-Bella?" Apenas logró decir mi nombre antes que el sonido se convirtiera en un torturado grito. Sus ojos no contenían nada más que dolor y miedo, y deseé poder encontrar una forma de advertirlo, de prepararlo, de avisarle que esto valdría la pena al final.

"Si, Edward, estoy aquí," dije, tocando su cara con vacilación. Él no se alejó sino que se recostó en mi mano.

"¿E-estoy… muriendo?"

"No," dije rápidamente. "No, sólo cambiando. El dolor se irá, y estarás bien."

"Quédate," rogó. "Quédate conmigo."

"Por supuesto." No lo tendría de otra manera.

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, últimamente ha habido una reducción drástica de reviews, antes no bajábamos de 57 y ahora a duras penas llegamos a 45 xD, supongo que no tendrán mucho que decir O.o... _

_El domingo subí una nueva traducicón, TWICE IN A LIFETIME SINGER, originalmente la historia estaba siendo traducida por PiRRa, pero ella no puede continuarla, por lo que yo seguiré haciénodolo, ella tradujo 13 capítulos que estaré subiendo esta semana a mi perfil para luego subir el 14 que ya es traducido por mí. Podríamos contarlo como un raro trabajo en equipo xD. Espero verlos por allí.  
_

_¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron Butterfly Kisses! me alegra que les haya gustado y si por casualidad alguien no la ha leído, que vaya volando y lo haga! xD... pero frescos todos, que no haya presión._

_El miércoles subiré otro one-shot, este se llama MI HERMANO Y SU NOVIA, es una breve historia muy linda narrada desde el punto de vista de Jasper un día en el que Bella se queda en casa de los Cullen y coge un horrible resfriado n.n  
_

_Ahora, después de esa enorme nota que parece cobrar vida propia...¿que tal este cap?_


	25. Capítulo 25

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson y cuento con su permiso para traducir.  
**

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 2****5**

Dormí a ratos, acostada en la cama junto a Edward. Nunca pude quedarme dormida por mucho tiempo – aunque era más cómodo de lo que había sido la silla en el hospital-, los ocasionales lamentos de Edward me despertaban. Nunca grito a todo pulmón, luchando por contener los sonidos, pero tenía el presentimiento que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Carlisle fue lo bastante atento para traerme comida, suficiente para alimentar a varias personas, pero estaba agradecida por cada bocado. Habían pasado varios días desde que había comido más que un mordisco aquí o allí. Aún así, era difícil sentirme cómoda o contenta cuando Edward estaba en tanto dolor.

¿Me odiaría por esto? No podría culparlo si lo hacía – su dolor era claramente terrible, y el verlo causaba un severo ardor en mi pecho. Con gusto cambiaría de lugar con él si eso pudiera salvar su vida, pero claro, nunca podría ser tan fácil. Y yo sabía lo que él pensaría de si mismo una vez supiera en lo que se convertiría… otra razón para que se molestara conmigo. Muy fácilmente podría estar arruinando todo.

Traté de imaginar lo que diría si pudiera preguntarle, pero no pude salir con nada… y detesté esa impotencia. De seguro yo debería saber lo que mi propio esposo querría. Ya sea si prefiriera la muerte a convertirse en un vampiro… ya sea si me maldijera por no prevenir todo esto… quería que mi ansiedad se terminara. Quería estar con él, aún si me rechazara al instante.

"¿Qué te preocupa, Bella?" Salté, sobresaltada. No había escuchado a Carlisle entrar al cuarto; generalmente él hacía un pequeño ruido para anunciar su presencia. Al parecer, la agitación en mi mente estaba escrita sobre mi cara.

"¿Crees que él me odiará por esto? Él siempre se ha despreciado por lo que es… ¿y si no puede perdonarme por regresar en el tiempo, saber lo que pasaría y no hacer nada para prevenirlo?"

Carlisle tomó la silla junto a la cama, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. "Bella, he rondado esta tierra por más de doscientos años ahora, y aunque puede faltarme experiencia personal, creo que puedo decir con seguridad por lo que he observado, que la mayoría de las personas harían lo que fuera para mantener la clase de amor que tu muestras por el Edward joven. Quizás Edward venga a odiar lo que es – pero no creo que le importe mucho cuando eso lo guié hacia ti."

"¿Te sentirías tu igual?" Pregunté desesperada.

Carlisle se encogió. "He llegado a términos con lo que soy – pero ten en mente que yo ya soy más viejo de lo que tu Edward será cuando lo conozcas en el futuro. A mi no me importa mi vida. No es exactamente lo que desearía, pero acepto mis limitaciones…y espero. Espero que un día, mi trabajo sea recompensado. Que un día, tenga más de una razón para seguir viviendo, pero también una razón para disfrutar la vida."

"Lo harás," le prometí, inspirada como siempre por la historia de Carlisle. Tenía la esperanza que un día Edward encontrara tal paz, incluso si no podía perdonarme inmediatamente por mi parte en su destino.

"Gracias, Bella," suspiró. "Saber eso me sostendrá."

Entonces Edward gritó, y yo consagré toda mi atención a él.

24 horas pasaron, y él continuó luchando contra su dolor, por contenerlo, aunque no parecía tener ninguna razón racional para hacerlo. Me di cuenta que ya no me reconocía – tal vez trataba de no gritar simplemente para enfocarse en algo que no fuera el dolor.

Hice lo mejor que pude para aliviarlo con agua fría, temerosa de alejarme demasiado de su lado. Comí de nuevo y me quedé dormida ovillada contra él. Cuando casi 48 horas habían pasado, desperté por un agudo grito y un dolor en mi brazo. Me di cuenta que Edward estaba agarrando mi muñeca con toda su fuerza, sus dedos inusual y peligrosamente apretados alrededor de los pequeños huesos. Sin embargo, no podía pedirle que soltara. Esperé a que se relajara un poco, y finalmente soltó su agarre.

Apenas pude pararme a ver, pero no pude darme la vuelta e irme. Sus ojos permanecieron bien abiertos, sin ver nada y bordeados por el terror. Los tendones en su cuello y brazos resaltaban conforme se tensaba contra el veneno corriendo a través suyo. Sus uñas rasgaron huecos en el tendido bajo él.

Lo más profundo de mi ser protestó contra verlo de esta forma, pero no podía negar la pequeña y asustada parte de mí que veía esto con miedo por mi misma. Ahora sabía, sin ninguna duda, lo que experimentaría si Edward mantenía su palabra y me cambiaba. Había probado de la peor forma todo lo que Edward me había advertido – como experimentaría dolor tan profundo que desearía la muerte antes que el fin.

¿Estaba lista? Todo en mi interior se encogía ante la idea de tanto dolor, pero cuando recordé mi razonamiento –_por Edward_- el miedo pasó de un gruñón leopardo a un gatito intentado arañar. Fue más que manejable. Podría sobrevivir esta cantidad de dolor a cambio de una eternidad con la persona que hacía que mi mundo girara.

El último día fue por mucho el peor. Edward gritó continuamente, cada vez más ronco pero nunca cesando. Carlisle me dijo que sus órganos internos se apagarían ahora, y que eso causaría un dolor atroz.

Tomé ventaja de esas últimas y largas horas, acostándome cerca de él, sintiendo su cada vez más tenue calor conforme el flujo de sangre aminoraba, escuchando su desigual respiración y violentos latidos mientras su corazón luchaba contra su debilitado cuerpo. Aún sabiendo como sería después de la transformación, aún sabiendo que lo amaría con igual intensidad, rompió mi corazón el ver los cambios en progreso, saber que su dulce y juvenil inocencia nunca regresaría.

Los dedos de Edward se aferraron involuntariamente de mí, enrollándose dentro de los pliegues de mi ropa, apretando y soltando con dolor. Me lastimó, pero no pude moverme de mi lugar junto a él, ni me di la vuelta cuando sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos y lloró en agonía.

Carlisle regresó a la habitación como el sol comenzaba a asentarse en el tercer día.

"Tendrás que irte, Bella," me dijo con pesar. "Sus latidos se están volviendo peligrosamente lentos. Su transformación terminará probablemente dentro de una hora o dos, y estoy seguro que sabes lo que pasará si estas aquí cuando despierte."

"Si… si, por supuesto," respondí aturdida. Sinceramente, había puesto este momento bien lejos de mi mente. Había sabido que llegaría, pero nunca había pensado en el. ¿Ahora qué? Ahora que mi tiempo con Edward estaba claramente acabado, ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? Ya no tenía un lugar para quedarme; no tenía dinero, nada…

"Todo pasará como debería," me prometió Carlisle, notando mi preocupada expresión. Tendió un montón de billetes hacia mí. "Si te encuentras incapaz de regresar a tu propio tiempo, esto debería mantenerte por varios meses, al menos. Pero creo que _vas_ a encontrar tu camino de regreso, a donde perteneces."

"Gracias," no protesté contra tomar el dinero. Bien podría necesitarlo, y no estaba nada segura si tenía las habilidades de supervivencia necesarias para este período de tiempo. "Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Carlisle."

"Por supuesto," respondió con un asentimiento. "Yo debería estar agradeciéndote, creo."

"Si – si él me recuerda, cuando despierte, dile que lo amo. Que siempre lo haré."

"Lo haré," prometió. "Lo mantendré a salvo para ti."

"Gracias," me giré hacia Edward, quien permaneció ajeno a el intercambio. Presioné mis labios sobre la piel ya endureciéndose de su mejilla. "Espérame," susurré antes de situar otro beso final sobre sus labios.

Tomó toda mi fuerza el dejarlo ahí, sabiendo lo que tendría que enfrentar sin mí – los años entre nosotros, el tiempo que pasaría tratando de convivir con lo que se había convertido, el tiempo que desperdiciaría tratando de protegerme de si mismo… detesté tener que dejarlo solo por esos largos años. Odié el temor de que, si no regresaba nunca a mi propio tiempo, esta sería la última vez que vería su rostro.

"Carlisle, si no puedo regresar -" comencé a decir mientras él me acompañaba por las escaleras.

"Si todavía estas aquí en una semana, llámame," dijo. "Juntos... juntos encontraremos una solución."

"Vale," acepté, dando un paso de forma vacilante fuera de la puerta. "Supongo… si no escuchas nada de mí, este es el adiós."

"Un hasta pronto," rebatió, sonriendo. "Nos veremos de nuevo, de una forma u otra."

"Cierto. Hasta luego entonces."

Sentí sus ojos quedarse mirándome mientras bajaba por la calle. Sólo cuando estaba fuera de vista de la casa, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Edward… mi Edward. Humano o vampiro, él siempre sería mío, pero el final feliz siempre parecía estar a un paso de nuestro alcance. Habíamos sido tan felices antes de todo esto, directos de nuestra luna de miel, al borde de una nueva y brillante eternidad… y ahora todo fue tirado dentro de las sombras de nuevo, hecho aún más doloroso por la realidad de que él estaba fuera de mi alcance – tanto en este tiempo como en el futuro al que no podía encontrar mi camino de regreso-.

Dejé que mis pies marcaran el camino; mis ojos cegados por las lágrimas y mi mente inconsciente. Vagué perdida en mi pena. Mi escena de dolor no era nada fuera de lo ordinario en esta época, en esta ciudad, y nadie se me acercó o me estorbó.

Algún tiempo después – pudieron haber sido minutos u horas o días, por todo lo que estaba prestando atención –me sequé las lágrimas y vine a detenerme en medio de la calle.

Mientras miraba alrededor, me di cuenta que había estado aquí antes. La primera vez había estado concurrido, lleno de compradores y trabajadores. Estaba mucho más sombrío hoy, con solo la ocasional persona corriendo a toda prisa por la calle en camino a otra ubicación; nadie se quedaba aparte de mí. No obstante, reconocí los edificios, la vista exacta a mí alrededor. Estaba precisamente en el lugar al que había llegado a esta época, justo en el lugar donde me había dado la vuelta para encontrar a Edward mirándome de regreso.

¿Era el destino el que me había traído aquí? ¿Había decidido mi subconsciente regresar a este lugar? ¿O era una coincidencia que hubiera vagado de regreso al lugar donde había empezado?

¿Acaso importaba? No importa a dónde fuera en esta época, eso nunca me regresaría el 2006, al Forks que conocía, a mi Edward, a la vida que había dejado atrás y a la que estaba desesperada por regresar. No había nada y nadie que pudiera ayudarme ahora.

Me hundí en la calle pavimentada por ladrillo con desesperación, acurrucándome sobre mi misma, pasando mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo si no podía regresar ahora? ¿Realmente podría ser tan cruel el destino?

Cerré mis ojos y soñé con manos frías sobre mi rostro y unos delicados labios, con una voz como la miel y una sonrisa torcida. El pensamiento sólo me hizo sentir más dolor, atormentada por lo que no tenía.

_Deseo poder regresar mi tiempo. Deseo poder regresar mi vida._

Y entonces abrí mis ojos.

_

* * *

_

¡Jojo! ¡Quedó en pleno suspenso! xD

Muchas gracias chicas (os- por si hay alguno) por los reviews en el cap pasado, me alegra mucho ver que les gusta tanto la historia, 90 reviews es más de lo que jamás pensé recibir por un cap. Se que no siempre tienen tiempo para enviarlos, y eso los hace valer aún más. Gracias de verdad.

Sólo nos quedan dos capítulos y se nos acaba la historia... ¡nos hablamos el martes!

Lo olvidaba, ya subí el one-shot, _Mi Hermano y Su Novia,_ los invito a pasarse por allí n.n

Saludos


	26. Capítulo 26

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson y cuento con su permiso para traducir.**

Ambivalente: (de ambivalencia) Estado de ánimo, transitorio o permanente, en el que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos, como el amor y el odio. (Encarta 2008)… xD…

**

* * *

Sólo Humano**

**Capítulo 2****6**

No había esperado que nada cambiara. Había asumido que abriría mis ojos hacia el mismo paisaje de Chicago que había estado mirando todo este tiempo. Y aún así, cuando abrí mis ojos esta vez, no estaba en Chicago. No estaba afuera. Estaba en un cuarto, un cuarto muy familiar, con una larga mesa con ocho asientos alrededor.

La mesa del comedor de los Cullen. Y yo estaba sentada al final de ella, justo donde me había ido.

Salté del asiento antes que la idea se hubiera registrado completamente y fui corriendo a la sala. "¡Edward!" Grité. "¡Edward!"

Antes que pudiera comenzar a temer que se hubieran ido en mi ausencia, él estaba delante de mí, despeinado, tenso y hermoso. Me lancé a sus brazos cuando él me alzó y me aferró a su pecho, donde estaba feliz de quedarme.

"¡Oh, Edward! Edward, estaba tan asustada; no sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que tú querrías…" balbuceé, otra vez reducida a lágrimas mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su hombro. Él no pareció escuchar mucho de nada, sólo continuó murmurando una y otra vez, "gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios…"

En segundos, el cuarto se llenó con la familia Cullen. Los escuché a todos, sus chillidos de alivio, sus caricias de recibimiento – podrían haberme abrazado si Edward hubiera mostrado alguna intención de soltarme. Por ahora, estaba demasiado embelesado para prestarles atención.

"Vamos a darles un poco de tiempo, ¿si?" escuché la voz de Carlisle decir sobre el murmullo, acallando el cuarto al instante. Edward tomó eso como su pista para movernos escaleras arriba, al cuarto que por un largo tiempo había sido tanto mío como suyo.

"Regresaste," suspiró en mi cabello mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba con un patada tras de sí. "Regresaste a mí…"

"Estaba tan asustada de que no pudiera," sorbí mis mocos, contenta de que me abrazara por cuanto se negara a bajarme. "No supe como…"

"¿Cómo regresaste?" preguntó mientras por fin me ubicaba en el borde de la cama. Él no se alejó, permaneciendo a mi lado. "No pude ver esa parte."

"Pedí otro deseo," dije, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de su cara. "Supongo que eso fue lo que lo hizo… o tal vez fue que simplemente había terminado allí y el deseo que hice disparó algo… no se. Un momento estaba allí y el siguiente estaba de regreso en la sala…. ¿qué quieres decir con que no pudiste ver esa parte?"

Edward parecía incapaz de no tocarme conforme sus dedos trazaban los contornos de mi cara y mi cuello. "Cada momento que estuviste en mi pasado, nuevos recuerdos se formaron –no reemplazando a los originales, sino creando una nueva capa-. Vi todo hasta el punto en que atrapé la gripe… entonces todo se puso negro."

Mi respiración se me quedó a medias. "Entonces, sabes todo lo que pasó."

"Si," asintió lentamente. Esperé que a dijera más, pero no ofreció nada, y sus ojos tampoco regalaban información."

"¿Cómo... cómo te sientes sobre todo ello?" le pregunté, insegura. Se _sentía _como si aún me quisiera, me amara, pero temí tomar algo por garantizado.

Frunció el ceño pensativamente, mirándome fijamente con los ojos dorados. "Me siento… confundido y ambivalente. Agradecido. Celoso, Asustado."

"¿Asustado?" Esa me sorprendió. ¿De qué tenía que tener miedo _él_?

Sus manos cayeron lejos de mí mientras él agachaba la mirada. "Si, asustado. Mientras pude ver todo, no tenía forma de saber con seguridad cómo te sentías, cuanto de lo que decías era verdad… no podía estar seguro si aún ibas a querer regresar a mí, sabiendo… sabiendo lo que pudo haber sido."

Sacudí mi cabeza en incredulidad. "¿Pensaste que yo querría quedarme? Edward… yo te amo. Cada parte de ti –pasado, presente y futuro. Lo que yo quiero no ha cambiado en absoluto. No me conformaré por nada menos que una eternidad contigo."

Sus ojos regresaron de manera esperanzada hacia mí. "Es sólo… no pude evitar temer que me preferirías humano. Que querrías tener la vida y la familia que ahora no te puedo ofrecer, y que lo encontrarías... físicamente preferible…"

Me reí fuerte por el alivio. Él no me odiaba; había estado aquí sumiéndose en sus propias inseguridades. "Oh, vampiro tontito. ¿A caso no sabes que no has cambiado nada?"

"Esperaría que hubieran habido algunos cambios en casi 90 años," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Unos pocos," acepté mientras me deslizaba más cerca, "pero todas las cosas que importan están iguales. ¿De verdad pensaste que yo dejaría ir todo lo que tengo aquí así de fácil? ¿Qué todo lo que hemos sobrevivido hasta este punto sería para nada?"

"No sabía qué pensar," admitió. Sus dedos pasando gentilmente por mi cabello. "No tenía forma de preguntarte."

"Lo siento," suspiré, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Debe haber sido espantoso para ti, ver eso por meses y no saber…"

"De hecho", corrigió, "sólo fueron unos pocos días para mí."

Parpadeé, mirando sus divertidos ojos. "Pero estuve en el pasado por más de dos meses."

"Por mis cálculos, cada día que estuviste allá duró una hora para mí. Estuviste perdida por un poco menos de tres días."

Me quedé con la boca abierta. "Bueno… supongo que eso está bien, entonces…"

"Creo que está bien," suspiró, jalándome contra él. "No podría haber visto eso por meses…"

"¿De verdad fue tan malo?" pregunté, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

Dudó. "No se como describirlo. Estaba... celoso de mi mismo. Estaba viendo mis propios recuerdos, pero todos eran nuevos para mí –no sentí como si ya hubiera experimentado esas cosas y las estuviera volviendo a vivir. Se sintió como si las experimentara por completo a través de alguien más… y cuando vi a mi yo pasado enamorándose de ti, besándote, tocándote… quise ser _yo_, aunque, técnicamente… lo era."

Hice una mueca. "Me preocupé, al principio, que te estuviera….traicionando, de alguna manera. Pero… entre más tiempo estaba en el pasado, más sentía como que _estaba_ contigo. Ya no puedo hacer la separación en mi mente."

"Está bien," dijo. "Ahora que se como te sientes, lo que estabas pensando… ya no estoy asustado."

"Me alegra," suspiré. "Estoy tan aliviada."

"¿Aliviada? ¿De qué estaba asustada?"

"Que tu me odiaras por no cambiar el pasado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Por no salvarte de enfermarte y convertirte en un vampiro…"

Él besó mi sien, sonriendo. "¿Quién es el tonto ahora? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que nunca me hubieras convencido de cambiar mis planes? Además, no querría nada cambiado. Debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero tu presencia en mi vida cambió todo. Estoy feliz de haber sido cambiado, tan sólo por la oportunidad de conocerte… y ahora, saber que estaba siendo conservado para una época cuando pudiera estar contigo de nuevo… eso arma el rompecabezas perfectamente.

"Estoy asombrada de no haber cambiado nada... temí que regresaría y encontraría mi futuro entero destruido."

"Cambiaste cosas en pequeñas maneras," dijo. "La historia es levemente diferente, pero sólo de mi lado. No recordé mucho después de mi transformación, sólo tu cara y que te amaba. Carlisle se guardó en su mente muy cuidadosamente cada pensamiento de ti, no fuera que me revelara el futuro. Cuando te conocí, después que la sed de sangre había pasado un tanto, me di cuenta que tenías la misma cara que la chica que yo había amado… no supe que hacer con ello. Me dio más razón que nunca para tratar de estarme lejos de ti, aunque -¿cómo podría arrastrarte dentro de mi mundo? Cuando sucumbí ante la tentación, no me atreví a decir nada – era lo bastante extraño para ti el aceptarme por lo que era. No estaba apunto de decirte que te había conocido en 1918."

Fruncí el ceño. "Pero entonces, ¿no debiste haber entendido lo que pasó cuando desaparecí?"

Edward se encogió. "Ahí es donde se pone un poco enmarañado, porque aún tengo recuerdos sobrepuestos hasta el punto donde regresas. Pero aún así estaba bastante preocupado – podía haber sabido dónde estabas, pero de todas formas no tenía manera de saber con seguridad que estarías a salvo o que regresarías."

"Estoy contenta de estar de regreso," murmuré, tratando de acurrucarme más dentro de su abrazo. "No me arrepiento de la experiencia –he aprendido tanto de ella-. Pero dio miedo, no saber lo que me pasaría o cómo podría cambiar las cosas."

"¿No estás nada triste?" preguntó. Tomó mi mano izquierda y miró deliberadamente el anillo de compromiso de zafiros aún sobre mi dedo.

"No por mí, no," respondí mientras movía el anillo a mi mano derecha y sacaba los otros anillos de mi bolsillo, poniéndolos de regreso en sus lugar correcto. "Estoy triste porque no pude darte lo que querías de inmediato – Estoy triste porque tuviste que esperar tanto por mí. Pero si algo, estar en el pasado sólo me hizo amarte más, viendo cuanto de tu humanidad aún esta ahí, aún después de todo por lo que has pasado. Entiendo mucho más ahora, y estoy lista. Estoy lista para una eternidad contigo."

"Te amo," suspiró, pasando sus labios sobre cada una de mis manos –ambas llevando sus anillos. Luego puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y besó mis labios. Me derretí, hundiéndome felizmente dentro de la familiar sensación. Era bueno besarlo de nuevo sin secretos o miedos dando volteretas en mi cabeza. Ahora éramos sólo Edward y yo, como debería ser.

"No te detengas," me quejé mientras se alejó, agarrando sus hombros. "Ha sido tanto tiempo para mí. Quiero sentirte aquí conmigo."

"No quiero detenerme," dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos eran como caramelo derretido mientras ociosamente acariciaba mi mejilla, mirándome fijamente como si tratara de memorizar mi rostro. "Aún tres días sin ti es muchísimo."

Caímos como uno sobre la cama conforme nuestros labios se volvían a encontrar. Saboreé su frío aliento e impecable y suave piel mientras nos besábamos con lentitud, ambos dejándonos llevar por el momento como hojas flotando con la corriente. Su cuerpo se sostuvo fuerte y pesado sobre mí, protectivo y posesivo.

Estiré mis manos hacia él, metiéndolas bajo su camisa conforme mis labios se aferraban a los suyos. Su suave murmullo de placer hormigueó mi piel. "Tócame" rogué, aunque subía mis manos por su espalda, dándole palmadas a la marmórea piel.

Sus manos respondieron mi pedido, metiéndose bajo mi falda para presionar mis muslos. Su frío roce sobre mi piel se sintió como una bienvenida. Casi me pongo a llorar de alegría.

"Más, por favor," suspiré, arqueando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. "Quítalo."

Edward me sorprendió al jalarme a una posición sentada y con rapidez se movió detrás de mí para soltar los botones. Separó la prenda lentamente y luego la empujó suavemente fuera de mis brazos, dejando un camino de suaves besos mientras tanto. Me derretí contra él, mareada con deseo, y sus brazos me abrazaron desde atrás.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hace el desvestirte cuando estás usando esta ropa?" Habló bajo en mi oído. "Me siento como un torpe adolescente de nuevo."

"Eras bastante bueno como un torpe adolescente," remarqué, mi respiración se dificultó cuando sus dedos siguieron la pizca de escote que mi ropa interior revelaba.

"Realmente estoy agradecido, sabes," dijo mientras movía alrededor para mirarme a la cara. "Por todo lo que me diste yendo al pasado." Sus ojos no tenían límite, gentiles y sinceros. No pude evitar tocar su cara, acariciar la dura línea de su quijada.

"Te amo tanto," dije, las palabras saliendo de manera espontánea. "Creo que no te lo digo lo suficiente. Me parece tan obvio."

Entonces me volvió a halar hacía él, rozando besos contra mis labios, a través de mi cara y bajo mi cuello. "Oh, mi Isabella," murmuró, todavía atrayendo nuestros cuerpos más cerca. "¿Cómo pude vivir un día sin ti?"

Me colgué a él, dejándolo levantarme para empujar el vestido de mis caderas. Aproveché el momento para abrir los botones de su camisa. Fue una sensación dulce el jalarla de sus hombros y poner mis manos sobre la amplia extensión de piel ahora expuesta. Suspiró en profunda satisfacción, aún dejando sus adictivos besos sobre mis hombros.

"Edward," rogué, "quiero más…"

Él parecía leer mis deseos como palabras de una página, junto con mi impaciencia. No podía evitarlo – había estado casi 3 meses sin él, meses de ansiedad constante y quería perderme en él ahora, para recuperar la sensación de suprema felicidad y paz que venía con hacerle el amor a Edward.

Con cuidado, levantó mi camisón, desnudando mi pecho a su mirada. Me tocó de modo reverente, con delicadeza y laboriosamente trazando las curvas de mis senos con sus largo y agraciados dedos. Temblé, mareada por la sensación. Lo sentí alejarse de mí, y cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que había removido su ropa. Absorbí la vista, demasiada perfección para mis mortales ojos. Quizás cuando fuera como él, podría asimilarlo todo de una – pero lo dudé.

Estiré mi mano hacia él, y regresó a mi, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Me estremecí ante el electrizante roce de nuestras pieles, ya sintiendo corrientes de placer corriendo a través de mí ante el simple contacto. Seguramente nadie más se había sentido jamás así; seguramente nadie jamás había tenido tal conexión con otra persona antes…

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y entonces él me estaba bajando hacia la cama, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Esperé sin aliento como sus manos seguían un camino bajo mi cuerpo, pasando como fantasmas sobre mis senos y mi cintura antes de ubicarse sobre las cintas de mis brazas. Las soltó con facilidad, rápidos elegantes movimientos de sus dedos y alejó la ropa interior, dejándonos a ambos desnudos.

Sus caderas se ubicaron entre mis muslos, sus ojos estuvieron todo el tiempo enfocados en mí, diciendo todo que allí simplemente no había palabras que decir. Sentí su manos subir por mi muslo y luego deslizarse entre mis piernas, separando mis labios y acariciando delicadamente.

Gimoteé su nombre y agarré sus hombros. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, y eso fue todo lo que le tomó saber que estaba lista. Mi nombre salió de sus hermosos labios mientras empujaba en mi interior, aún cuando yo gemía en respuesta sin poder hacer nada.

Se sintió tan bien tenerlo en mi interior de nuevo, sentir hasta mis huesos que era mío y que por siempre sería así. Casi pude ver los años estirándose frente a nosotros, una eternidad de felicidad.

Edward se alejó, luego se volvió a meter lenta, tortuosamente. Sus brazos parecían temblar con el esfuerzo que le tomaba contenerse, y aunque hacerle el amor a Edward todavía era la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido, deseaba el tiempo cuando él no tuviera que contenerse conmigo.

Se adentró en mi una vez más y perdí la habilidad de concentrarme en nada que no fueran sus ardientes ojos y las sensaciones arrasando bajo mi piel. Él era tan, tan hermoso que siempre me quitaba el aliento – la forma en que su mentón se apretaba, sus dedos se doblaban en las sábanas, su innecesaria respiración era irregular, sus ojos se cerranan por el placer… y yo tenía el privilegio de saber que yo era la única que siempre lo veía así, la única que siempre lo haría.

Y las cosas que me hacía sentir estaban más allá de comparación. Conforme nuestros cuerpos se movieron juntos, calor se disparó a través de mis nervios, a través de mi sangre, y no pude recibir suficiente. Me mareó, hizo que mi cabeza girara, y tuve que sostenerme fuerte de Edward para mantenerme a flote.

Edward comenzó a moverse más rápido cuando notó que yo estaba cerca y traté de asimilar todo – la insoportable fricción donde estábamos unidos, el escalofriante roce de su piel contra la mía, sus respiración sobre mi cuello mientras sus cabeza caía hacia mi hombro, sus labios moviéndose contra mi piel mientras susurraba mi nombre-. Cambió su ángulo justo lo suficiente de modo que rozaba mi clítoris mientras se movía, y ese pequeño cambio fue todo lo que tomó para hacerme explotar.

La calidez y el placer se liberaron como un río que sale disparado de una represa rota e inundó mi cuerpo. Cada nervio y músculo reaccionó, compartiendo la dicha, y mientras yo me tensaba alrededor de Edward, él gritó mi nombre y se me unió.

Ambos estábamos sacudiéndonos todavía cuando el se movió fuera de mi y me jaló hacia sus brazos. Mi mente estaba nublada, pero de alguna manera él pensó en tirar las mantas sobre nosotros – aunque noté que se las había arreglado para abrir algunos agujeros en las sábanas bajo nosotros. Bostecé profundamente para mi pesar mientras me ubicaba dentro del abrazo de Edward y mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Lo sentí reírse entre dientes.

"No has dormido correctamente en varios días, ¿verdad? Deberías descansar ahora."

"Mmm… pero los otros van a querer saber sobre ello… y todavía hay más sobre lo cual hablar…" a pesar de mis protestas, sentí que me quedaba dormida.

"Eso puede esperar. Tenemos le eternidad, después de todo."

Sonreí. "Eso me recuerda. Quiero que me cambies pronto."

Por primera vez, no se tensó ante la mención de ello. "Cuando sea que estés lista."

"No será mucho," le prometí a él y a mi misa. "Sólo necesito hacer unas pocas cosa antes…"

"Entonces también estaré listo," dijo, depositando un beso sobre mi cabeza.

Esa fue la promesa más hermosa que él jamás me había hecho, y sabía que la cumpliría.

* * *

Bueno gente linda, qué tal les pareció?

Sólo nos queda faltando el _epílogo _que saldrá el aire este _sábado _y también, como caido del cielo, ese mismo día subiré el _capítulo 14 _de _Twice in a lifetime singer._ Creo que si hubiera querido no habría podido calcular mejor las fechas xD

Para los que me leen sólo aquí, ¡nos hablamos el sábado!, pero los que me leen en TILF, ¡están atorados conmigo todos los días!, muajaja xD

¡Cuidense mucho!


	27. Epílogo

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "Only Human" pertenece a Amethyst Jackson y cuento con su permiso para traducir.

* * *

**

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

-----

Último capítulo, sniff sniff

* * *

**Sólo Humano**

**Epílogo**

"¿Qué te tiene sonriendo así?" Preguntó Edward mientras yo salía del baño en nuestro nuevo hogar en Carolina del Norte. Nos habíamos mudado exactamente hace dos días y aún nos estábamos acomodando. Charlie y Renée pensaban que nos habíamos ido para la universidad. Ya había tenido que darles mi despedida.

"Te ves aliviada, casi," continuó Edward.

"Mi periodo comenzó," le dije, sonrojándome. La menstruación era un tema que tendíamos a evitar –era incómodo en tantos niveles.

Edward levantó una ceja. "Nunca pareciste considerarlo causa de celebración antes."

Torcí mis manos, sintiéndome incómoda. "Eso, uh… eso quiere decir que no estoy embarazada."

Comprensión destelló por su cara antes que su expresión se volviera ilegible. "Oh. Veo."

Me quedé parada moviéndome nerviosamente en la puerta, mirándolo sentado sobre nuestra cama. "¿Estás triste?" pregunté finalmente. Temí que esto fuera una decepción para él.

"¿Triste que no estás embarazada? No, tengo que decir que también estoy aliviado. No puedo imaginarme dos vampiros tratando de educar a un niño humano. Pero supongo que estoy triste por lo que nunca puedo darte."

Me obligué a moverme, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. "Tú sabes que todo lo que necesito eres tú."

Él sonrió, estirando su mano para acunar mi mejilla. "No me puedo imaginar como podría ser posible eso, pero tomaré tu palabra."

"Vampiro tonto," suspiré. "¿No sabes que eres todo lo que alguna vez quise y más?"

Me ofreció una sonrisa torcida. "Sigue diciéndolo. Estoy seguro que un día lo entenderé."

"¿Estás verdaderamente segura que estás lista?"

"_Edward," _me quejé.

Él sostuvo sus manos en alto en señal de rendición. "Es sólo que no quiero que tengas ningún arrepentimiento," explicó pacientemente.

"Estoy completamente segura," prometí. "Por favor, Edward. Esperar sólo me está poniendo ansiosa".

"Muy bien," asintió antes de tenderse a mi lado sobre la cama. "Carlisle estará escuchando afuera, solo en caso -"

"No estoy preocupada," interrumpí, estirando mi mano para tocar su cara una última vez antes que mi mundo cambiara para siempre. "Te amo."

Me besó suavemente, y no puede evitar relajarme completamente. "Mi valiente y pequeña Bella. Me alegra haber podido quedarme contigo."

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos de nuevo antes de moverse a cernerse sobre mi garganta. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte y más rápido conforme planto un gentil beso sobre mi cuello, santificando el acto, y entonces sus dientes atravesaron mi piel.

El dolor retrocedió lentamente, prolongándose en mis huesos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando todos los dolores se hubieron ido, todo lo que quedó fue un extraño vacío. Me tomó unos momentos darme cuenta que no estaba respirando, y luché por hacer que mis pulmones trabajaran. Sentí como si hubiera olvidado como vivir desde que el dolor había comenzado.

Después que logré hacer eso, traté de recordar quien era. Esa tarea fue más difícil. Finalmente vino a mi. _Bella Swan_. Pero eso no estaba del todo bien tampoco... había cambiado antes... antes…

Y entonces una voz me llamó, una voz tan hermosa que me hubiera arrastrado a través del infierno sólo para escucharla decir mi nombre.

"_Bella…Bella, regresa a mí ahora…"_

Por esa voz, forcé mis ojos a abrirse. Y entonces vi la cara que la acompañaba, el tipo de cara por el cual habría lanzado mil barcos al mar _(es una referencia a la historia de Helena de Troya y el ejercito q fue enviado a pelear por ella). _Él sonrió, y todo cayó en su lugar.

Yo conocía a este hombre cerniéndose sobre mí. Él era Edward Cullen, y yo lo amaba. Por esa razón yo ya no era Bella Swan… era Bella Cullen ahora, y él me había prometido la eternidad.

Y ahora la eternidad había arribado.

"Edward," dije en voz baja.

Él me sorprendió levantándome en sus brazos, aferrándome hacia él.

"Me tenías preocupado. Pensé que nunca volverías en si"

"No podía recordar como respirar," expliqué pidiendo perdón, acurrucándome dentro de su abrazo. Él ya no se sentía frío para mí, o duro, sino que fue un cambio placentero sentir sus cálidos labios rozando mi sien.

Se rió entre dientes. "Me agrada que lo hayas resuelto."

Me alejé para mirarlo de nuevo, para estudiar la cara que noté, nunca había conocido realmente antes. Mis ojos humanos no habían sido lo bastante poderos para asimilar su extraordinaria belleza. Él también me estaba estudiando.

"¿Me veo diferente?" Pregunté esperanzada. No me imaginé que hubiera alguna transformación radical –no había forma en que yo pudiera ser tan hermosa como Rosalie o Alice o Esme- pero al menos había esperado verme digna de pararme junto a Edward. Viéndolo ahora, dudé que esa fuera el caso.

"No," sacudió su cabeza. "No, te vez como mi hermosa Bella. Ven a mirar," dijo parándome de la cama. Fui con él hacia el gran espejo de cuerpo entero sobre la puerta del closet y encontré que él estaba en lo correcto. Realmente no había cambiado – los mismos rasgos estaban ahí enfrente de mí. Sólo un poco más angulares, un poco más acentuadas.

"Te vez más encantadora que nunca," me dijo, quitando el cabello de mi cuello para plantar un beso allí. Lo miré, cautivada ante la imagen de sus labios sobre mi piel, y sorprendida por los sentimientos que corrían a través de mí – nunca había sido _así_ cuando era humana-.

Me pregunté si los otros estaban en casa, y entonces comprendí que ahora debería poder escucharlos si lo estaban.

"¿Estamos solos?" Le pregunté, por si acaso.

"Si, los otros pensaron que podríamos querer un poco de privacidad. Aunque no están lejos, si tu –"

Me di la vuelta y lo interrumpí chocando mi boca contra la suya. Ambos gemimos mientras el beso se profundizaba y lo empujé de espaldas hacia la cama.

"Mejor que no vuelvan por unos días," dije contra sus labios.

Su risa fue efímera como lo empujé sobre el colchón.

* * *

_Bueno, no me acaben, la historia original es así y pues, creo que fue mejor que no pasara nada de nada (no digo la palabra para que los que suelen leer la última frase primero no se lo arruinen –yo soy de las que la leen xD-) _

_**¡Muchas Gracias a todos!**_

_De verdad han sido lo máximo. Gracias por leer, por todas las alertas, ¡¡los 210 favoritos y los más de mil reviews!! Me siento muy contenta que les haya gustado tanto la historia y espero seguir oyendo de todos ustedes._

_Este es el final definitivo__, en las palabras de Amethyst: "Si, ese es EL final. No hay segunda parte, lo siento. La historia está contada y ahora es hora de continuar con una nueva."_

_Sniff, Sniff… ¡Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
